


Riley and Jenny Go To Hogwarts

by thefantastickatinator



Series: Chronicles of Riley and Jenny [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantastickatinator/pseuds/thefantastickatinator
Summary: Two witches, both alike in maturity, in enchanted Hogwarts where we lay our scene...Jenny Jones, fourth of her siblings to attend Hogwarts, views it as an escape from her family's strict rules.Riley Dracula, only daughter of Count Dracula V, views it as an unfamiliar place without her family to lean on.Both find friends, secrets, and unexpected adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.WARNING: This story is not Snape friendly. If you like Severus Snape, do not read this story.





	1. In Which Jenny Encounters a Vampire and Gets Sorted Into the Wrong House

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a seven story series loosely based on a script fanfiction I made with my friend in middle school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts Journey Begins! Jenny and Riley meet in a compartment on the Hogwarts Train, and are Sorted into Hogwarts Houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny stumbled from the momentum of racing through the secret doorway of Platform 9 ¾. She took a moment to steady herself. She glanced up and saw the sleek black Hogwarts train, ready to take students to school. Young girls and boys, no more than few years older than her, were gathered with their families, saying goodbye to their parents before boarding. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, causing a near imperceptible twitch. Jenny turned to look her mother directly in the eye. Jenny’s mother stood at a scant five feet and two inches: the same height as Jenny herself. Her brown hair was swept up into a delicate bun, and her plain black robes hung perfectly on her thin frame. Her face was carefully blank; her light brown eyes betrayed no emotion. Jenny sighed.

“Did you remember all of your things, Jennifer?” her mother said.

Jenny frowned. “Yes, Mother. I checked my trunk twice. Kelsey will be there too, so I don’t know why you’re so nervous.”

“Jennifer, make sure that you’re with your sister when it’s that time of the month,” Jenny’s mother said, “and remember that we have a family gathering in two months, so make sure you get permission from your teachers to come home.”

“What if I don’t want to come home?” 

Jenny’s mother glared. “It is Emmett’s rite of passage, you will attend,” she said icily. 

“Okay, whatever. Bye mum,” Jenny muttered before stomping away from her mother, dragging her trunk behind her.

Kelsey followed slowly behind her. “You know not to aggravate Mother, but you do it anyways. Why?”

“Maybe because I don’t like her controlling my life. I don’t want to go to the so called ‘rite of passage’ because it’s a sick family tradition and I want no part in it,” Jenny snapped.

Kelsey walked in front her, stopping Jenny in her tracks. “Jenny, you won’t be able to get out of it. If you don’t go, Father will be furious. They’ll pull you out of school.”

“I’m not talking about this with you right now,” Jenny said, trying to push past her.

“At least share a compartment with me. I can tell you everything you need to know about Hogwarts,” Kelsey pleaded.

“I think I can figure it out by myself. See you later, sis.” Jenny shoved past her and headed to the nearest car.

“Don’t forget to find me next Wednesday, it’s that time of the month,” Kelsey called from the platform.

Jenny ignored her and went to find a compartment. Most of the compartments were full of loud yelling, which she was not in the mood for. She yanked open one compartment to find a bunch of loud, leering boys.

“Hello luv, the name’s Montague,” one said, leaning forward with a frightening grin.

“Hell no!” Jenny shouted and slammed the compartment door.

It took her the whole length of another car before she finally found an empty compartment. The compartment was unlit. Jenny dragged her trunk into the room and flicked on the light. She turned and locked eyes with a creature perched on the luggage rack. It crouched motionless, unblinking. Jenny dropped her trunk with a thud and shrieked.

“Bloody hell! What kind of monster are you?” Jenny said.

The creature slid down to stand in front of her. Jenny realized it was female. She towered over Jenny by at least five inches: abnormally tall for as young as she looked. Her skin was pale white, almost translucent. The girl had soft auburn hair falling around her face in waves; her bright blue eyes searched Jenny’s curiously. 

“Who are you?” the creature said; her voice was lyrical and soothing, which only scared Jenny more.

“I’m an innocent first year trying to find an empty compartment who’s been accosted by a crazy lurker!” Jenny said, leaning back to create more space between her and the girl.

“Ah, sorry. That’s how I sleep.” The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

“What are you, a bat?” Jenny asked.

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly?” 

“I’m a half vampire. My name is Riley Dracula, my father is Vladimir Dracula V.”

“Seriously? Can you even do magic?” Jenny said incredulously.

Riley frowned, her stunning features crinkling adorably. “Well, yes. I’m half witch, too.”

“Uh huh. My name is Jennifer Jones, but you can call me Jenny,” Jenny said, sticking out her hand for Riley to shake.

Riley stared, confused. “Why aren’t you more bothered by this?”

“Well, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard of,” Jenny said. 

The compartment door slammed open. A girl stumbled through and fell face first on the ground, twitching. Her hair rapidly changed colors from red to blue to purple to green to brown to blond; it shrunk and grew from her head in a variety of lengths. Her skin and body changed shape as well. Finally, the transformations settled, revealing a young girl with tan skin and bright red hair. 

Jenny watched it all with her mouth gaping. “That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever hear of,” she said.

“Do you think her blood tastes any good?” Riley asked Jenny with a little smirk.

“That’s revolting! Wait, you aren’t seriously…” Jenny said, staring at Riley in horror.

“I don’t actually drink human blood,” Riley assured her, “I’m not a savage. I prefer pig.”

“That’s almost as gross,” Jenny said, peering down at the unconscious girl.

The girl twitched violently and Jenny leapt back into her seat. The girl rose unsteadily to her feet, brushing her thick mane of hair out of her face. She brushed off her robes, and then yanked her wand out of her pocket. She waved her wand over her body, muttering. Whatever she did seemed to stop her swaying. Once she finished, she stowed her wand back in her robes, and turned to look at Jenny and Riley.

“Oh, so sorry. I had a bit of encounter with a couple of kids who thought it would be funny to jinx a Metamorphmagus with Jelly Legs. It combines badly with shape shifting let me tell you. Hello. My name’s Scarlet Sapienti, I’m a second year Ravenclaw. And you are?” she said, as though she hadn’t be twitching on the ground mere moments ago.

“Jenny Jones. My older sister’s Kelsey Jones,” Jenny said, waving nervously.

“Riley Dracula. I’m mixed witch/vampire,” Riley said with a smile.

“Excellent, great to meet you two. Do you mind if I stay here for a bit? I’m still feeling a bit wobbly,” Scarlet said cheerfully.

Jenny shrugged. “Sure,” said Riley, “Stay as long as you like.”

Scarlet plopped herself unceremoniously on the opposite seat and began French braiding her hair. Riley and Jenny fidgeted awkwardly for a moment, sending each other looks. Scarlet finished the braid and froze; her body ceased all movement. Streaks of blond spread down the braid, giving it intriguing definition.

“So, you lot are first years, right?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes, we are,” Riley replied.

“Where’re you from?” 

“I’m from Scotland, near Loch Ness,” Jenny said.

“Oi! You ever seen the monster?” Scarlet asked, intrigued. 

“Nessie and I are mates,” Jenny said solemnly.

Scarlet looked like she wanted to ask more questions.

Jenny snorted. “I’m just kidding! I’ve never seen the Loch Ness monster, but she’s a shy type, so most don’t. My family’s a rural type anyway. We usually stay away from the cities and areas with lots of people. We’re… private.”

“You got me, Jones! You’re a wily one, aren’t you?” Scarlet said, wagging her finger at Jenny.

“So they say,” said Jenny, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Well, I’m from Romania originally, but currently Father and I are staying in a town house in London,” Riley said.

“Did you live in a castle when you were young?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes, my father’s castle is very nice. Creepy, bats everywhere, very gothic. It’s home, but a little over the top for my tastes. I think he should put in more red tones, and not so much black, but he thinks that it will just make us look tacky. I say, better to hide the bloodstains,” Riley said.

Scarlet paled; even her hair and eyes turned white.

Riley immediately broke and tried to assure her. “Oh no! We don’t drink human blood! It’s terrible common to do that now. My father prefers unique tastes. He particularly likes deer, or even wolf blood.”

Jenny turned a little green. “Wolf blood?” 

“Well, not usually,” Riley said.

“Isn’t that like eating a dog?” Jenny asked, still looking sick.

“No, not really. But, we don’t have wolf blood often, since it’s frowned upon to kill wolves in Romania and England,” Riley said, patting her on the shoulder.

Jenny shuddered. “So gross. Please don’t tell me any more about your eating preferences. The pig’s blood was enough.”

“Ah, sorry. Humans are weird,” Riley said, sheepish.

“You’re half human!” Jenny said.

“Right. Well, I haven’t been around them much, so I don’t really know what’s normal for humans, only what’s normal for vampires. And I’m not the best at that either. I don’t know any of the cool tricks, like turning into mist or a bat or bending electricity or anything!” Riley complained.

“Huh?” Scarlet had completely lost the thread of the conversation.

“That’s completely besides the point. It doesn’t matter,” Riley said, and turned to look at Scarlet.

“So Scarlet,” Riley said, “Who were the boys that jinxed you?”

“I never said they were boys,” Scarlet said, her eyes darting to the side.

“They were definitely boys,” Jenny said, smiling to the point of showing her teeth.

“Who were they?” Riley said; her eyes locked with Scarlet’s.

Scarlet seemed frozen, as if she was in a trance.

“Couple of boys from Ravenclaw thought it would be funny to hex the weird Ravenclaw nerd,” she said monotonously.

“What compartment were they in?” Riley asked; Jenny swore she could see a fang.

“Third car, fifth compartment on the right,” Scarlet said.

Riley blinked, and the Scarlet relaxed. She looked around confused.

“Alright then! Jenny, come with me, we’re going to teach those nasty boys a lesson,” Riley said cheerfully, dragging Jenny to the door.

Scarlet scrambled to her feet. “Wait! I don’t want you to-“ the rest of her words were cut off by Riley slamming the door shut behind her.

“Ok, Jenny, let’s go find those Ravenclaws,” Riley said, turning to head down the hallway.

“It’s the other way,” Jenny said, pointing down the hallway.

Riley spun on her heel and brushed past Jenny to enter the next car.

“Did you just hypnotize her?” Jenny asked as she followed Riley down the hallway of the fourth car. 

“Did I? Oops, I guess hypnotism is one of the talents I didn’t mention. I didn’t know it would work on witches though, it doesn’t work on vampires,” Riley said.

“It reminds of the Imperious Curse. You can make people do whatever you want when you cast it,” Jenny said nervously.

“Oh, I can’t make people do whatever I want when I use that. I can only make them answer my questions honestly. My father is more powerful, but even he can’t make people do anything they don’t want to do. It’s very much like traditional hypnotism, except it doesn’t require the process involving the participant,” Riley said as they entered the third car. 

“Oh, that’s so much better,” Jenny said sarcastically.

“We’re here,” Riley said, pointing at the door.

Jenny rapped on the door and it slid open. Five boys lounged on the benches, eerily reminding her of the Slytherin boys she had encountered when she first boarded the train. Riley stepped into the compartment. Her stature made her look much older, and the boys blinked at her beauty.

“Hello, boys, I have a question for you,” Riley purred, “Did you happen to have an altercation with a second year Ravenclaw girl named Scarlet today?”

One of the boys stood, looming over her. “We did, what’s it too you?” he said, glaring down at her.

Riley seemed unperturbed. “Excellent, that means I found the right people. I’ll need just a moment of your time.”

The boys frowned, confused. Riley smiled, teeth sharp. Jenny could definitely see fangs now. 

“You see, boys, these little guys only come out when I hunt. And I am… thirsty,” Riley said, sneering.

Riley kneed the towering boy directly in the groin, sending him to his knees. The boys reacted, leaping to their fallen friend’s defense. None of it bothered Riley, who only laughed. She danced around them, knocking them to the ground. Jenny joined the fray throwing a couple of punches of her own. When they finished, the boys lay prostrate on the ground.

“Our work is done here,” Riley said proudly.

“Were you really thirsty?” Jenny asked.

“No, of course not. That was just to scare them,” Riley replied.

They returned to their compartment, where they met a very worried Scarlet.

“Are you alright? I didn’t want you to go,” she said, checking them over for injuries.

“Everything is fine. We took care of it,” Riley said; she patted Scarlet on the arm and then sat down as if nothing had happened.

“Well, now that that’s over with, let’s talk about something else. I could tell you about Hogwarts, so you’re prepared. How much do you know about the four Houses?” Scarlet asked.

“My whole family is Hufflepuff, so that’s the house I know the most about,” said Jenny, “I know a bit about the other houses and that we’re sorted by some sort of magical hat, but not much more than that.”

“I’ll give you a bit of an overview. So the sorting hat looks inside your heart, brain, soul, whatever you want to call it, to see what kind of person you are. If you’re brave, you tend to go to Gryffindor; if you’re smart, Ravenclaw; if you’re ambitious, Slytherin; and the rest tend to go to Hufflepuff. Of course, it’s not as set in stone as all that. You may be eligible for more than one house, or you may try to convince the hat to put you elsewhere. The hat may talk to you for a bit before making it’s decision, or it may not. It may touch your head for a moment, or sit on your head for five minutes: that’s a hatstall. Nobody thinks hatstalls are good news, though I think it means that you’re a more complex person and the hat really has to think hard before deciding. Anyways, once the hat’s made its decision, it’ll shout out your house to the whole hall, and you’ll go and sit with your fellow housemates. Oh, and it’ll sing a song before the sorting,” Scarlet said. 

“That sounds like a lot of nonsense,” Jenny said, snorting.

“Well, it really if more complicated than that, I just tried to simplify it for you. Of course, there’re the stereotypes. Hufflepuffs are losers, Slytherins are evil, Ravenclaws are nerds, and Gryffindor is the only good house if you listen to them, bunch of arrogant idiots. But that’s not all there is to a house. Don’t worry to much about it.”

“No, I don’t mean the characteristics, I mean the hat. It sings a song? What makes it qualified to sort people into houses? That just sounds ridiculous to me,” said Jenny.

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason why the hat is in charge of sorting students, but I can see Hogwarts from my window, so we should probably get ready to leave,” Riley said, interrupting their conversation.

Riley, Jenny, and Scarlet all dressed in their school robes after Scarlet summoned her trunk from wherever she had left it. It made a ruckus as it approached, banging into the sides of the hallway before crashing into the compartment, spilling out its contents on the floor. Scarlet gathered up her things and apologized profusely. Jenny found the whole thing incredibly hilarious. 

The students exited the train in a big tumble. Jenny heard a loud, gruff voice calling the first years over, so she and Riley headed over to a big, burly man with big, bushy hair. He introduced himself as Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He had a soft smile and his large presence was more comforting than frightening. He led the first years to a fleet of boats. Riley was not amused.

“I will not be happy if I fall into the lake. These boats do not look sturdy,” Riley complained as she lowered herself into a nearby boat.

“I think it’s great. Ezekiel said there’s a Giant Squid in the lake, which I would love to meet. Do you think we can feed it?” Jenny said.

“I swear if I see a tentacle I will fly away and never come back,” said Riley furiously.

Jenny paused. “Wait, can you fly?”

Riley sniffed. “No. Not yet, anyway”

Riley and Jenny made it across the lake without encountering Hogwarts famed Giant Squid, much to Jenny’s disappointment. They followed the rest of the students where they met a tall, stern looking woman with spectacles perched on her nose.

“Hello, students, I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will enter the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat will sort you into houses. I will call you each by name. You will walk over to the stool, put on the hat, and wait for it to shout your house. Once you have been sorted, take off your hat and head over to your house tables. Any questions?” her tone indicated that she would not entertain them.

“I think she’s my hero,” Jenny whispered. 

The hat sang for about three minutes, which might have been the longest three minutes of Jenny’s life. 

“I think the Hat needs a new lyricist,” Jenny muttered to Riley.

“I think it writes its own lyrics,” Riley whispered back.

“My point still stands.”

“Bell, Katie!” McGonagall called.

“Quiet, it’s my turn soon,” Riley hissed.

“Dracula, Riley!” 

Riley approached the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

The hat only rested on her head for a few seconds before shouting, “SLYTHERIN!”

Riley smiled as though that was exactly what she expected. She took of the hat, rose gracefully to her feet, and glided over to the Slytherin table as if she was a goddess descending upon humans, rather than an eleven-year-old girl.

Several names later Professor McGonagall called out, “Jones, Jennifer”. Jenny headed over to the stool with trepidation. She picked up the scraggly, black pointed hat and plopped it on her head.

_Hello, there, you’re an interesting one. There are a lot of places you could go, but you don’t seem to belong anywhere. Smart like a Ravenclaw, but you’re not one for learning, cunning like a Slytherin, but no ambition, I could place you in Hufflepuff, where I put the ones that don’t fit anywhere else._

“I won’t be a Hufflepuff,” Jenny hissed at the hat, “My whole family is Hufflepuff, they are all about loyalty and hard work and fairness, and everyone is pulled into the fold. I won’t let it pull me in too. I won’t be like my sister; I won’t let my family control me.”

_Interesting. There’s a bit of fire there that I didn’t see before. Well, I guess it’ll be-_

“-GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.

Jenny heaved a sigh of relief before placing the hat down on the stool and scampering over the Gryffindor tables, which had erupted into cheers. She searched the table for an empty spot, ignoring the hands waving for her to come sit by them. She sat down next to a pair of redheaded twins, who eyed her curiously.

“Hello there, first year! My names Fred,” said one.

“My name’s George, nice to meet you,” said the other.

Jenny knew in an instant they were lying. 

“Hello Gred and Forge,” she said, “my name’s Jennifer Jones, and you won’t get anything past me. You can call me Jenny.”

The twins stared at her for a moment, and then laughed. “You’re spectacular,” said the one Jenny suspected was the real George.

“I quite like the name Gred. I think I’ll keep it,” said Fred cheerfully.

“So, what’s so great about Gryffindor? I heard you were all arrogant idiots,” Jenny said, eyeing them slyly.

“Who said that, a Slytherin? Bunch of nasty evil twits,” George said, venom in his voice.

“It was a Ravenclaw. And watch your mouth about Slytherins, my new friend just got sorted there,” said Jenny, poking George in the chest.

“Well, I can see why you’re a Gryffindor, now. You’ve got guts to stand up to your elders” Fred said. 

“Actually, I was sorted into Gryffindor because I didn’t want to be a Hufflepuff, thank you,” Jenny said.

“Too good for Hufflepuff are you?” said George.

“I’m not a sheep, and I won’t become part of a flock. I’m nobody’s follower,” Jenny said coolly.

“A loner, eh?” said Fred, sounding disappointed.

“Unfortunate, really, we were looking for a fourth. We’re in the business of prank pulling, you see, and we need good assistants,” said George.

Jenny grinned. “Oh, I never said anything about going it alone. Who’s your third?”

Fred sighed. “Our dearest friend Lee Jordan has run into a spot of trouble. He was involved in an incident with Peeves and one of our esteemed professor’s favorite pair of shoes. He’s currently facing his doom. I’m sure he’ll get detention for the next week.”

“That’s quite unfortunate. I’d love to meet him, sounds like my kind of guy. I’m all for partners, if you’re up to it.” 

Fred and George gave her matching smirks.

“It’s a deal,” they said.

“I’m looking forward to our partnership.”

Jenny gorged herself on the feast, eating everything from the savory roast to the deliciously fluffy chocolate pudding. She could feel her sister’s gaze on her from across the hall, her disapproval plain. Jenny looked up, smirked, and took another huge spoonful of pudding. Kelsey frowned and went back to her own food, her shiny brown waves hiding her expression. As dinner came to a close, Dumbledore made some announcements about how the forest was forbidden (Fred and George grinned at that), and that curfew was at 10 pm. Jenny knew that she would break both these rules before the month was out. 

Jenny rose and followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the dormitory, where a portrait of a plump woman lets them through after one of the Gryffindors gives her the password “Petit Fours”. She trailed after the Gryffindor girls and eventually made it to her room. There she met three Gryffindor girls. Two of them were best friends and didn’t spare Jenny a glance. The third, a pretty girl with a shiny black ponytail, introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Katie Bell, it’s nice to meet you,” she said.

Jenny grinned. “Jenny Jones.”

“I’m a big fan of Quidditch, so don’t be surprised by my odd hours and dirty clothing. I’m practicing as hard as I can so I can get Gryffindor Quidditch team as soon as possible,” she explained as she posted a picture of the Holyhead Harpies on the wall by her bead.

“Ok then. Don’t be surprised by my odd hours. I like to sneak around and cause general mischief,” said Jenny.

“Have you met Fred and George? You sound like you’d get along,” Katie said.

“We’ve already forged a partnership. I called them Gred and Forge after they tried to confuse me about which one was which,” Jenny said, smirking.

“Honestly, now I’m worried about the general population of Hogwarts,” said Katie.

“I promise not to involve you, does that make you feel better?” Jenny asked.

“Not really? Anyways, ‘night Jenny. I’ve got to get up early to get more practice in, so I’ll see you around, ok?” Katie said as she climbed into bed.

“Ok, Katie. I’ll come cheer you on when you make the team.” 

Jenny opened her trunk and began rifling through her things. She chucked the small bag that her mother packed for her in the space between her bed and the wall, where it landed with a soft clunk. At the bottom of her trunk, she lifted a secret compartment, where she pulled out her leather bound journal. She pulled out her pen and began to record the day’s events. The candle on her night table flickered and dripped wax steadily, the light barely enough for her to make out her own handwriting. When she finished, she blew on the ink to dry it, and placed the journal back in its compartment before shoving her trunk underneath her bed. She would finish unpacking tomorrow. She stared up at the moon; it was nearly full. 

“Sometimes I wish you didn’t exist,” she whispered, before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Riley Meets Her Fellow Slytherins and Thinks She's Met Her Soulmate"


	2. In Which Riley Meets Her Fellow Slytherins and Thinks She's Met Her Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley struggles to make friends in her House and has an unexpected encounter in Potions. Jenny makes an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

Riley rose the next morning at dawn. The Slytherin girls in her year shunned her, probably because she was half vampire and therefore “impure”. Riley sighed. Her start at Hogwarts was not going the way she had planned. She checked herself in the mirror, noticing that her eyes were a little lighter than usual. She brushed it off as a trick of the light. She headed to the Slytherin common room, hoping to get a feeling for the room before her housemates swarmed in. Her hopes were dashed when she entered the room and found three Slytherin boys, lounging by the fire.

“Hello, first year, what’s your name? We’ve heard you’re part vampire, are you going to suck our blood?” one asked with a sneer.

“Oh, not at all. I’m sure I wouldn’t find your blood appealing in the slightest. My name is Riley. What are yours?”

“I’m Graham Montague,” said the big one, “and this is Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington.” He pointed to the bored one and bulky one respectively.

Riley sighed. “This is all lovely, but I’m heading to breakfast, so I’ll see you later.”

Warrington rose from the armchair he was slouched in. “We’ll escort you,” he grunted.

“I can walk myself,” Riley said; she turned around and sauntered out of the room.

She heard the idiots lumbering after her all the way down to the Great Hall. When she reached the table, she turned around and glared at them. None of them moved a muscle. She took her seat at one end, so they couldn’t sit on both sides of her. They still managed to surround her; Montague sat on her left, Warrington across, and Pucey was sitting kitty corner, looking even more disinterested than before. She ate her breakfast with her head down, trying to avoid their staring. Once classes began, she moved as quickly as possibly to lose them in crowd. It wasn’t difficult; Warrington and Montague’s large size kept them from moving past people easy. She found Jenny in a side corridor, looking over her schedule. 

“Hi Jenny,” she said, a little breathless from her escape.

Jenny looked up and smiled. “Hello, Riley, what’s got you in such a hurry?”

“I’m being followed by a couple of Slytherin third years who won’t leave me alone. What classes do you have?” 

Jenny looked down at her schedule again. “Transfiguration first, then Potions, and Charms in the evening.”

“I’ve got Potions second block too! That must be a Gryffindor/Slytherin shared class,” Riley said. 

“So, did you make any friends in your house?”

Riley sighed. “The girls don’t seem to like me, and I think everyone’s scared because I’m half vampire.”

“Cowards. Well, it’s time for class, see you in two hours,” Jenny said, and headed down the hallway to her first class.

Riley pulled her schedule out of her pocket. History of Magic was her first class. A ghost taught the class; his voice bored her so much she could barely keep her eyes open. Two hours seemed to be eternity. When the class finally ended, Riley bolted out of the room. 

She made her way down the moving staircases, nearly getting her foot stuck in one of the steps. She finally reached the Potions classroom near the dungeons. She peeked her head in cautiously. Jenny sat in one corner of the room with her head buried in her textbook; only her brown ponytail was visible. Riley crept over and tapped her on the shoulder. Jenny startled, dropping her book on the table with a thud.

“Riley, you scared me! Stop creeping around, you’re just making the vampire rep worse,” Jenny said, but motioned to the seat next to her.

“How was Transfiguration?” Riley asked as she took her seat.

“It was so cool! McGonagall is even more amazing then I thought. She turned from a cat to human in the blink of an eye. She changed shape like it was nothing! I want to be her when I grow up,” Jenny gushed.

Riley smiled. “You’re lucky. History of Magic was so boring; the teacher wasn’t even alive to teach it. He’s literally a ghost. You’d think that’d be interesting, but no, still boring. I wonder who’s teaching this class.” 

A moment later, the door swung open and a man swept into the room. His black hair and sallow complexion caught Riley’s eye immediately. She had seen him yesterday in the Great Hall, but hadn’t paid him any attention. They locked eyes and he seemed to freeze. She searched his eyes, but those black depths showed her nothing. Her heart fluttered. Something drew her to him, and she had no idea what it was. She had never met him before. Then he blinked, and the tension broke. He turned his attention to the rest of the class. Riley let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding. Her heart continued to beat quickly, and her stomach flipped. Jenny waved her hand in front of her face.

“Riley, are you okay?” she whispered.

“Huh?” Riley murmured, eyes still focused on the teacher.

“Students, I am Professor Snape. Welcome to Potions Class. I will require your full attention, so the two girls whispering in the corner will get detention if they don’t stop gabbing, am I clear,” he said.

Riley knew in that moment that Professor Snape was her soulmate.

“Potions is the most delicate of magics,” Professor Snape continued (as if he hadn’t just altered Riley’s life inexorably), “One wrong portion, putting the ingredients in the wrong order, will result in utter failure, and possibly destruction. It will require intense focus and discipline. I will not be lenient. Students who cannot follow my instructions will be given harsh marks. Follow my every word, and you will be successful. I can teach you what I know, and make you the most powerful of witches and wizards. Ignore me, and you will be unable to pass your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“He’s arrogant, isn’t he?” Jenny muttered.

Throughout the rest of the potions class, all Riley did was watch Professor Snape. Jenny muttered to herself and followed Professor Snape’s directions; she even made Riley’s potion for her, because Riley was so distracted by their teacher. He swept across the room, hovering over students as he criticized their work. He reminded Riley of a large bat; bats were her favorite animals. When he reached their table, Riley straightened and actually looked down at her own potion. It seemed to be the correct shade and texture; it looked like Jenny’s. Professor Snape pointedly ignored her as he inspected their potions. After several moments of awkward silence, he straightened.

“Acceptable. Next time, do it yourself, and I’ll give you full marks. Your name?” he said, seemingly uninterested.

Riley blinked, embarrassed. “Riley Dracula.”

He paused. “Riley Dracula,” he murmured.

He turned to look straight at her. “Well, Ms. Dracula, we’ll see how you do. I generally give good marks to Slytherin students, so if you put in the work, you will be successful.”

“Yes, sir.” Riley looked down at her cauldron, blushing.

He turned to Jenny. “Five points from Gryffindor. Next time, let your friends pass or fail on their own merits.”

Jenny’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?” 

“10 points, Ms. Jones,” Professor Snape added before turning and heading back to his desk.

“This is ridiculous. Slimy git,” Jenny grumbled.

“Another word, Ms. Jones, and it will be detention.” 

Jenny sat in her seat, fuming. Riley looked at her sympathetically. It really was unfair that Professor Snape punished Jenny for helping her. Well, as an esteemed professor, Riley knew that he must know the correct way to discipline students. He knew a lot about potions, and his explanations were riveting. Riley couldn’t wait for his next class. This time she would pay attention and prove to him that she was a model student and Slytherin.

At the end of class, Jenny shoved all of her supplies into her book bag and stomped out of the room. Riley followed slowly behind. Jenny didn’t say a word until they were well out of earshot. Then she started on a tirade. 

“That loathsome toad! Could you hear his smug little tone? ‘Another word, Ms. Jones, and it will be detention’. Unbelievable! I can’t believe he’s our potions master! I mean I already knew he was unpleasant from everything Fred and George told me, but in person he’s even worse. He’s a pretentious, smug, discriminating vulture! I don’t know how I’ll survive the rest of the year if I have to be in his presence for one more second. He’s blatantly playing favorites: did you see how he docked points from me but let you off the hook? It was completely unfair! I’m almost ready to report him for that. How can that man be allowed to teach?” Jenny ranted, waving her arms in the air and stomping in rage.

Riley sighed. “Well, that was a little unfair. But I don’t think he’s that bad. I think you two just got off on the wrong foot.”

Jenny snarled. “Wrong foot? I’d like to put my foot up his-“

Riley interrupted, “Ok, that’s enough. He’s one of our professors, treat him with respect.”

Jenny paused. “Why are you defending him?”

Riley blushed. “Well, um, he’s my head of house, and-“

Jenny cackled. “You like him, don’t you?”

“No, not at all,” Riley said, protesting half-heatedly.

“You have a crush. That’s why you were distracted in class!” Jenny turned and pointed her finger right at Riley’s face.

“Ok, okay, I might think he’s a little cute. But that’s all,” Riley admitted. 

“I don’t think so. That was that weird moment at the beginning of class where you both locked eyes for a full minute. What was that about?”

Riley rubbed her arm. “I don’t really know. It felt like we had some kind of connection.”

“Connection? With that cretin?”

“Hey, don’t call him a cretin. I think he’s my soulmate.”

Jenny scoffed. “Your soulmate,” she said, “Fat chance.”

“Why do you say that?” Riley asked.

Jenny took a deep breath and began to list off every reason that Professor Snape was a terrible match. 

“Firstly, he’s like 20 years older than you. Secondly, I do believe that is the ugliest man I have ever seen. His skin is the color of curdled milk, and his hair is so greasy that I could oil the hinges of every door in the castle with it. You’re way out of his league. Thirdly, he’s an arrogant, cruel man who abuses the power he holds. Fourthly, he’s your teacher, which means that he has the power to destroy your academic career. Fifthly, I hate him, Sixthly-“

“That’s enough. You don’t know what I felt. We had a connection. I know it’s real. Nothing can change that. I know in my heart that he is the one man for me,” Riley said with conviction.

“You’re eleven! What do you know about true love or soulmates?” 

“You’ll understand when you feel the same thing that I do,” Riley said coolly.

“I certainly hope I don’t ever feel whatever you’re feeling. Then I’ll know I’ve gone truly insane,” Jenny said, condescension in her voice. 

“I’ll see you later. Just know that I don’t want to hear you talking bad about Professor Snape anymore. He’s not just my soulmate; he’s my Head of House. As a Slytherin, it’s my duty to defend him,” Riley said before storming off to lunch.

“Ok, but just know that I warned you about him! Don’t come crying to me when he breaks your heart,” Jenny called after her.

Riley brushed off Jenny’s warnings. Jenny had never fallen in love. She didn’t understand what Riley felt. She wasn’t a vampire. Vampires knew when they met their one true love. This felt exactly like her father had described. Riley truly believed that Professor Snape was the one for her. She just had to find out what his first name was. 

Riley’s afternoon did not go particularly well. Her final class of the day was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall transformed to and from a cat, just as Jenny had told her, but Riley did not find it particularly impressive. All vampires could shape shift into a variety of forms. In Riley’s opinion, Scarlet’s abilities were far more impressive. Unfortunately, Riley was not very good at transfiguration. She sat waved her wand and concentrated on the buttons for half an hour, and they didn’t show the slightest change in color. The Slytherin girl next to her had manage to turn two of her buttons from white to black. By the end of the lesson, Riley felt like she would scream from frustration. Professor McGonagall explained that it wasn’t uncommon for students to have difficulty with Transfiguration; practice was key. 

After classes ended, Riley met Scarlet and Jenny in the library, as they had agreed on the train the day previous. When she arrived, Scarlet was reading a thick tome, while Jenny scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. Neither acknowledged when she plopped down at their table with a loud clunk. A minute later, Scarlet looked up from her book.

“If you make too much noise, Madam Pince will kick us out of the library,” she whispered.

“Oh. Sorry. Scarlet, could you help me with my transfiguration homework? I struggled a lot with the buttons, and I was hoping you could teach me some trick on how to make them change color,” Riley said hopefully.

Jenny set down her quill. “Oh, Scarlet, could you help me too? I’ve got the basic concept, but I want to do a really good job at our next class. I want to show Professor McGonagall that I take transfiguration very seriously.”

“You two are already struggling? It’s only the first day. All right, I’ll help you. Transfiguration is not my best subject; I’m much better at Charms. But I can definitely help you change some buttons,” Scarlet said.

“So, what do we do?” Riley asked.

“First things first, read up on the theory. You have to be able to understand the basics of Transfiguration, especially if you want to do it well.” 

Riley and Jenny pulled out their Transfiguration books and began to read. Once they read the first two chapters, Scarlet had them practice changing buttons again. Riley continued to struggle, but now that she understood the basics, it wasn’t as challenging. She managed to change a white button to a light gray, which was better than any of her attempts during class. Jenny managed not only to change the colors of her buttons, but even changed the texture; she turned the glass buttons into wooden ones.

“Okay, let’s take a little break. So, how was your first day?” Scarlet said, once they had practiced for an hour.

Jenny jumped in first. “Well, I had my first class with my hero and aspiration for the future, Professor McGonagall. Then we had Potions with the worst human in existence. Riley has the hots for him or something. Personally I think he’s revolting. Oh! I levitated a feather a half a centimeter off the table in Charms, so that was pretty cool.”

Scarlet blinked. “Wait a second. Did you say Riley is attracted to Professor Snape?”

Jenny nodded. “It’s disgusting, isn’t it? He’s all old and slimy, I don’t understand her.”

Riley turned beet red. “Excuse me, I’m right here. And I don’t have the ‘hots’ for him; don’t be crass! I just… know that he’s my soulmate.”

“Soulmate?” Scarlet asked.

“Apparently,” said Jenny, deadpan.

“Vampires know when they have met the one person destined for them,” Riley said authoritatively, “it felt exactly as my father described. He’s my true love. I’ll have to wait until I’m older, but I don’t mind. It’s meant to be.”

Jenny snorted. 

“So, vampires know their true mate?” Scarlet asked, intrigued.

“Yes. All vampires know. It’s a special and unique feeling,” Riley said.

“And it’s not possible that because you’re half witch, your true love radar is a little off?” Jenny said, smirking.

Riley sniffed. “Of course not. If it’s the same feeling, how could I be wrong?”

Jenny leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table. “I’m just saying. Are you absolutely sure that you felt whatever it is that your dad says vampires feel when they meet their ‘soulmate’ or whatever? Are you absolutely sure, with out a single doubt, that you haven’t made a mistake?”

Riley frowned. “Well-“

Scarlet stepped in. “All right, Jenny, that’s enough. Stop bothering Riley. It’s completely fine for her to have these feelings as long as she doesn’t do anything about them. You’re not going to pursue Professor Snape, are you Riley?”

Riley sighed. “I don’t even think he’d notice me. I’ll just pine from afar.”

Scarlet nodded. “Ok. That’s good. Pining is fine.”

Jenny reentered the conversation. “I still don’t get why she’s attracted that git.” 

Scarlet smacked the back of her head. “You’re not helping here!”

“So sorry,” said Jenny, who did not sound sorry in the slightest.

Riley kicked Jenny’s chair hard enough that she tumbled over with a loud crash. Madam Pince heard the clatter and came running. She chased them out of the library and banned them for a week. Scarlet did not find it as amusing as Jenny and Riley did. They moved their study session to an empty classroom for the remainder of the evening. 

A half an hour before curfew, they packed up their books and made their way back to their respective dormitories. Riley did her very best to dodge her housemates, which was mostly successful. She made it back to the common room before Warrington and Montague accosted her. Pucey did not make an appearance. They blocked her way to the Slytherin girls’ dorms, which Riley knew they would be unable to enter. Riley sighed. It seemed that she would have to assert her dominance in order for Warrington and Montague to leave her alone.

“Hello boys, how are you this fine evening?” Riley drawled.

Warrington crossed his arms over his chest. “We don’t like you. The girls are afraid you’ll suck their blood in their sleep. You don’t belong in this house, it’s a house for purebloods.”

“Do you have any idea how few true purebloods there are left? Most of your house is at least part Muggle. I may be a vampire, but I’m of the Rapp family tree. Don’t try your heritage nonsense on me,” said Riley.

Montague snarled. “Your mum sullied herself with a creature of darkness!”

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother,” Riley hissed, teeth bared.

They stumbled back in fear. “Monster!” Warrington cried.

“I’m your worst nightmare. You won’t get me kicked out of this school, and if you get on my bad side, I’ll make you very, very sorry,” Riley said; she loomed over them to emphasize her point. 

Warrington and Montague cowered, shaking. Riley bared her teeth again and then stepped over them to the girls’ dormitory. When she arrived in her room, it was empty. She flopped down on her bead, frustrated and exhausted. This day had not gone well, and now all she wanted was to sleep. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screech from her window. Riley rose to her feet and peer through the class. She recognized the flapping creature and opened the window to let it in. Her favorite bat, Nyx, flew through her window and landed on her shoulder, shivering in excitement. Riley reached for her leg and untied the small scroll. She unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I am writing to you to inquire about your studies. By this time you should have completed at least one day of class, and I am eager to hear about how you are doing. To which House have you been sorted? Your mother was a Slytherin, so I suspect that is the House you are in now. I like to think I would have been a Ravenclaw, you know how I like my studies. The castle is lonely here without you, especially since I have sent Amora to London with Edward and Jeremy. They wanted to experience the place that you now call home. Have you made any friends? I know many magic folk are afraid of us vampires, but hopefully there are a few who are more tolerant. Do you have a favorite class? Any teachers you like? I miss you dearly, my darling._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Your Dearest Father_

Teardrops began to splatter on the parchment, smearing the ink. Riley quickly set aside the letter to prevent her tears from ruining it. Her chest tightened. Riley was hit with a sudden wave of homesickness. The Slytherins were cruel and shunned her. Jenny made fun of her feelings for Professor Snape, and Scarlet didn’t seem particularly sympathetic either. Riley felt unbelievable alone, as though she had no one to talk to. Nobody here understood what it was like to be a vampire. 

Riley had begged her father to come to Hogwarts. She wanted more than anything to get to know her mom’s side of the family, to truly understand what it was to be a witch. As a child, she had been raised entirely by vampires, without any contact with witches and wizards. Now that she was here, however, she wanted to be back with her father. Her pride did not allow her to give up. She pulled herself together, and sat down to write her father a letter.

_Dear Father,_

_You were correct; I was sorted into Slytherin. You didn’t mention much about your studies, what has caught your interest now? Don’t tell me that you are looking into toad evolution again. The servants will not appreciate a hoard of amphibians in the Grand Hall. My studies are going well. Transfiguration is challenging, but a friend helped me practice. I have made two friends: their names are Scarlet and Jenny. Scarlet is a year older and is very smart. She’s the one who helps me with my studies. Jenny is my age, and very forward. She doesn’t have any problem saying what she means, which I think you would appreciate. The Slytherin Dormitories remind me of home. They are made of stone and the Common Room is full of lavish furniture. I do miss the castle. Hogwarts is a castle too, which I think helps a bit. Their Great Hall is quite a bit larger than our castle ‘s dining hall, though our furniture is much better than theirs. My favorite class is Potions with Professor Snape. He is very smart and the Head of Slytherin House. He looks a little bit like a bat. Edward, Jeremy, and Amora are in London? I would love to see that! I’m sure Edward does not appreciate the city. He’s quite the country bumpkin. I want you to know that I am doing well, even if I miss you terribly. Please write again soon._

_All my love,_

_Your dearest daughter_

When Riley completed her letter, she carefully secured it to Nyx’s leg. She fed Nyx a bit of pig’s blood, and then opened the window to send her home. Nyx flapped away, her shape illuminated by the bright moon. Riley smiled. Nighttime was her favorite time of day, and she loved nothing more than the full moon. Tomorrow would be a better day than this one. Riley would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Jenny Goes Through That Time of the Month, and Furthers Her New Partnership"


	3. In Which Jenny Goes Through That Time of the Month and Furthers Her New Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny argues with her sister about her relationship with her parents. Fred and George mastermind a truly spectacular prank. There are explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV (also, Fred makes a joke about dying, so if you're still sensitive about it, be forewarned)

Jenny woke up on Wednesday feeling tired and hungry. She didn’t bother brushing her hair; she just scooped it up into a messy ponytail. She headed to breakfast slowly, trying to rub the grogginess out of her eyes. Just before she entered the Great Hall, a hand on her shoulder yanked her into a hidden alcove. Jenny spun around to see her sister watching her carefully. 

Kelsey crossed her arms. “You know what day it is, don’t you?”

Jenny raised her eyebrow. “It’s not as if I could forget, could I? It happens every month.”

“Don’t get smart with me. Did you use the supplies that Mother packed in your suitcase?” Kelsey asked.

“You know that stuff doesn’t really work, right? It’s all a bunch of mystical hoo-hah that has absolutely no effect. I stopped using it two years ago.” Jenny tried to push past Kelsey to get to the Great Hall.

Kelsey stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “You should take it anyways. That way I can tell Mother that you’re behaving.”

“I never behave,” said Jenny, “and you can tell Mother whatever you want. I’m not touching the bag she left for me. Now can I leave?”

“Don’t forget to meet me after dinner by the entrance to the Great Hall.” 

Jenny sighed. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t come, did I? Now, I’m going to go, and you’re not going to stop me.”

“You’re always so touchy at this time of the month.”

“You would be too, if you had my issues.”

“I’ll see you after dinner.”

“See you.” 

Kelsey stepped aside, and Jenny marched past her into the Great Hall. She wolfed down her breakfast, eating twice as much as usual. Fred and George teased her about her eating habits, but shut their mouths after Jenny gave them a heart-stopping glare. Jenny’s classes went by in a blur. She could barely focus, feeling on edge and hungry despite consuming enormous amounts of food. As dinner approached, Jenny became more and more agitated. When it finally arrived, Jenny could barely contain her nerves. She twitched madly as she ate four helpings of potatoes, ten chicken legs, and three cups of chocolate pudding. Fred and George had moved past amusement into horror, and just a bit of pride. 

When the meal ended, Jenny dragged her feet to meet her sister. When Jenny found Kelsey, she was dressed in a long cloak and carrying her book bag. Kelsey dragged Jenny back into the hidden alcove and drew her wand.

“What are you doing?” Jenny asked, leaning away from Kelsey.

“Casting a Disillusionment Charm. It’s the first one that Mother taught me, before I even came to Hogwarts.” Kelsey muttered a few words underneath her breath and waved her wand.

A cold trickled ran down Jenny’s back. “Agh! What was that?”

Kelsey look unimpressed. “That was the charm. You are now concealed from prying eyes. It will make it so we avoid detection when we leave the castle.”

Kelsey muttered the words again and cast the spell over herself. Jenny watched as her body and clothes changed to match her surroundings.

“So it’s sort of like a chameleon effect, huh?”

“I suppose you could say that.” Kelsey grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the castle.

“So, where are we going?” Jenny asked as she followed Kelsey down the steps and across the grounds.

“The Forbidden Forest.”

“Do you really think that’s the best idea? Isn’t it dangerous, and, well, forbidden?”

Kelsey paused. Jenny suspected she was rolling her eyes. “It’s the only place that’s safe.”

“But is it safe for you?” 

“I’ll be fine. I took Ezekiel here loads of times. I know how to get in and out without running into trouble. Now walk faster. It’s almost sunset; we have to get you into the forest before then.”

Jenny huffed. “You’d think I was an amateur. I know all this stuff, you know that, right?”

“Sometimes I wonder if you do. You do treat it so cavalierly. You brush off Mom’s assistance, you ask pointless questions, and you seem to fight me every step of the way, despite the inevitable. I don’t know why I try.”

Jenny smirked. “Because it’s your job.”

“You know that it’s more than that, right? I do care about you and what happens to you. I just don’t understand why you defy our family. In the end, you always end up doing what Mother wants. Your rebellions are pointless.”

“They’re not pointless to me. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with a little rebellion.”

The conversation stopped when they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Jenny looked out at the horizon. The sky shone with pinks, oranges, and reds: a beautiful sunset. She turned and surveyed the forest. It was so dark that Jenny could not see more than a few feet ahead of her. The trees rose up forebodingly; Jenny did not feel welcome here. Odd shrieks and growls emanated from its hidden depths. Kelsey seemed unperturbed. She rummaged her robe and pulled out her wand, lighting it with a whispered word. Kelsey interrupted Jenny’s musings by grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the forest. Jenny nearly tripped over a root as she scrambled to keep up with her sister, while simultaneously trying to yank her hand out Kelsey’s iron grip. 

“Would you stop? I can walk myself,” Jenny grumbled.

“Really?” said Kelsey, “You stood there gaping for nearly three minutes. This is not the time to stand about. It’s ten minutes until sunset. We have to get to the middle of the forest, and then I have to have time to get out of the forest. You don’t want me to get hurt, do you?” 

“Fine. Let’s go.”

It was only a few minutes later that they reached a clearing. Kelsey stopped. 

“This is the best place for you. I’ll see you in the morning. When you wake up, try to make your way back here, if you can. If not, I’ll be able to find you. Good night, Jenny,” Kelsey said solemnly.

“Good night, Kelsey,” Jenny replied grimly. 

Kelsey vanished without another word. Jenny looked up; night had fallen. The full moon shone brightly, directly over Jenny’s head. Darkness clouded her brain. A broken howl sounded through the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Jenny woke up naked with her head resting on a tree root. The cold breeze brushed her bare skin, making the hair on her arms stand on end. The damp soil tickled her toes. Jenny sneezed. The blinding sun turned the backs of her eyelids red; Jenny knew she had to get moving. As she rose to her feet, the night’s events flooded her mind. Images of the dense forest: running, hunting for human without a trace of them in sight. She felt the loneliness without a pack. She had encountered a centaur whose rearing hooves had scared her off. Thankfully, Jenny had not harmed anyone during the night. Jenny rolled her shoulders to try to get rid of the stiffness. She turned left and right, searching for the clearing Kelsey left her in the night before. She spotted something. She followed the shine of light to the familiar clearing, where she found her sister.

Kelsey handed her pair of robes. “How was your night?”

Jenny slipped them over her head. “Well, no casualties, so that’s always good.” The robes pooled around her feet, hiding her bare toes.

“Very funny. Let’s go, it’s nearly time for breakfast.” Kelsey waved her wand and cast the Disillusionment Charm on them again.

Jenny shivered. “I really hate that spell.”

“It’s the best way for us to remain undetected.” 

“I think that ridiculous charm is the worst thing about being a werewolf,” Jenny grumbled.

Kelsey turned and led the way out of the Forbidden Forest. “Really?” 

Jenny followed behind. “No, I’m full of it. That’s far from the worst thing about being a werewolf. It’s the socials, honestly.”

“The socials?” Kelsey asked, “That’s really what bothers you the most?”

“No, Kelsey. It’s this family. The rituals, the required loyalty, it’s all nonsense. Why do you think I wasn’t sorted into Hufflepuff? It’s because I don’t believe in any of it. Now I’m hungry and tired, so let’s stop talking about it.”

They made it the rest of the way to the castle in total silence. Kelsey lifted the charm once they entered the castle, and Jenny snuck back into the Gryffindor dormitories. She managed to change and make herself presentable just in time to run down to breakfast. Her appetite remained from yesterday; Jenny downed a dozen eggs and twenty pieces of toast. Fred and George seemed used to it now, not even bothering to feign disgust or surprise. They did, however, comment on her appearance.

“Where did you sleep last night, in a barn?” asked Fred.

“What’s it to you?” Jenny shoveled another piece of toast in her mouth.

“You have a smudge of dirt on your cheek. And there’s a twig in your hair.” George pointed to the offending twig.

“Maybe I went to go see the owls.” 

Fred raised his eyebrows. “And I’m the King of England.”

“I don’t know, I think you would make an excellent king,” George said.

“Here ye, Here ye! All bow before your magnificent King,” Fred proclaimed, waving his fork.

“Sire, what shall you decree?” said George.

“I declare that Lady Jennifer of Jones is obfuscating!” Fred pointed his fork at Jenny’s hair accusingly.

Jenny swallowed her toast. “I declare that I have never heard such ridiculous nonsense from a pair of teenage boys.”

Fred gasped. “Dear lady, how could you say something so cruel to your most exalted king?”

“If by exalted, you mean up on your high horse, than yes, you are exalted,” said Jenny sardonically. 

Fred collapsed against George. “Oh, I am slain! The fair lady has pierced my heart with her sharp words. Sorry, dear brother, I fear my life is fading before my very eyes.”

George clutched his brother’s shoulder. “Brother no! Such sweet sorrow in your passing… I will miss thee.”

Fred slumped, feigning death. “If you two would stop with dramatics, I would appreciate it. I’m trying to eat, here.” Jenny made shooing motions with her hand.

“As if the sheer amount of food you had gobbled up didn’t make it obvious. Where are you putting all of that?” George asked; he peered at her suspiciously.

“I’m feeding the tapeworm that’s shacked up in my stomach.” 

“Fine, you don’t want to answer, we accept. However, we do have an exciting proposition for you. As our new partner, we want to share some trade secrets. Are you committed fully to cause of mischief and mayhem?” Fred held out his hand.

Jenny shook it. “Always.”

George grinned. “Excellent. Meet us after class in the empty classroom next to the staircase on the fifth floor. Bring only your wits and your wand.”

“I’ll be there.”

Jenny spent the rest of the day trying to shake off the fatigue from the night before and eagerly anticipating the afternoon. Mischief was just the thing she needed after the night she had. When her final class ended, Jenny raced to the fifth floor. She got misdirected a few times due to the changing staircases, but eventually made her way to the empty classroom. When she opened the door, she found Fred and George peering over a piece of parchment.

“So, where’s the mischief?” she asked.

“Ah, you’ve arrived! Now the fun can begin.” George motioned her over.

“Before we tell you everything, you must promise to keep this a secret from everyone but fellow mischief makers. Can you keep a secret?” asked Fred.

“There’s nothing I can do better.” Jenny met Fred’s gaze steadily.

Fred nodded. “Now we’re about to show you a truly remarkable piece of magic. It’s something that George and I found in our very first year of Hogwarts, when we were innocent youngsters.”

“I doubt innocence was ever a part of your disposition.”

George got them back on track. “Anyways, we found this after we got into a little bit of trouble with old Filch. He left us alone in his office, and we just couldn’t resist-“

Fred interrupted. “-We searched all of his drawers, and came upon this little beauty. It took some doing, but we figured out how it works.”

George showed Jenny the piece of parchment they had been looking at; it was blank. “You have to say the words I solemnly swear I am up to no good. That’s the password.” As soon as George finished saying the password, the parchment filled with ink.

Jenny looked in awe as a detailed map of Hogwarts appeared. The map was accompanied by dots moving around the passageways. Names indicated that these dots belonged to people. Jenny found herself in the exact classroom she currently stood in, along with dots labeled Fred Weasley and George Weasley. She found Riley in the Slytherin Common Room, and Scarlet in the library. She grinned.

“Impressive. Why are you showing it to me?” 

Fred scoffed. “Haven’t you noticed? There are secret passageways on the map.” He pointed to several places on the parchment.

“Where do they go?” 

“Well this one,” said George, “goes to the Shrieking Shack, but its entrance is the Whomping Willow, and we’re not batty enough to try it. This one here is the best one; it’s from a one-eyed witch statue to Honeydukes, great for a midnight snack. This one is good if you need a lot of space; it’s behind a mirror on the fourth floor. There’s also a passageway behind Gregory the Smarmy. We found it before we even got a hold of the map; it’s not worth looking at. Filch knows about these other three, so don’t even bother.”

Jenny tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Are you showing me these passageways so I can assist you in hijinks, or so I can create my own?” 

“Either, really. We’re just offering an incentive to further our partnership. We value your contribution. We’re also planning on pulling of a grand feat of mischief next week, and we need your assistance. Lee should be out of detention by then, but we really need all hands on deck. Are you in?” George raised his eyebrow.

“Will it require me to sneak around in the middle of the night?”

“If you want it to.”

“Excellent. I’m in.”

“We’ll meet the day after tomorrow outside the Great Hall after dinner to plan our attack. In the meantime, do you want to try some Quidditch?” Fred asked.

“We don’t play Quidditch much where I’m from, but I’ll give it a go,” said Jenny.

The three of them headed to the Quidditch pitch, where Fred and George manage to procure a bludger. Jenny had a great time fending off its attacks. She giggled madly after giving it a good hit with her bat. George nearly got nailed in the face with the bludger, which had her in stitches. Fred had to deflect it away from her to keep her from getting hit. 

Fred and George wrestled the bludger away, and then they tried some flying. Jenny did not enjoy it in the slightest. She felt like she would fall to her death at any moment, and the broom seem to sense her fear, as it did not listen to her instructions. At one point she got so frustrated that she nearly broke her broomstick over her knee; only George’s quick intervention kept her from completing her objective. 

After that Jenny decided to sit out for a while and watch Fred and George practice. They worked incredibly well as a team. They moved so seamlessly that Jenny wondered if they could read each other’s minds. She could see the appeal of having twin beaters. They were difficult to tell apart so a confused player might feel like they were seeing double, and they’re cohesion wasn’t something you could create with practice. It came from years of bonding. When the sun began it’s descent, Fred and George packed up the equipment and walked with Jenny back to the castle. 

“It’s too bad, Jenny. It would’ve been great to have you on the team. You could be a great beater if we were allowed three of them,” said Fred.

Jenny snorted. “Yeah, if I was allowed to stay on the ground. I could hit them into the air for you, or hit the other team in the legs. It’s a strategy no one’s thought of before!”

“Your negativity is unnecessary and hurtful. Are you going to come and watch us play?” George pleaded.

“Doesn’t everyone come to see the games?”

“Well, yes, but you could also come to practice,” said Fred.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. “If I show up at practice, they’re going to think I have a schoolgirl crush on one of you. Frankly, disgusting.”

George pouted. “What, you don’t find me irresistible?”

“First of all, I’m eleven. Second, absolutely not.”

Fred waved his brother aside. “We’ll just say you’re our minion: prankster in training, that sort of thing.”

Jenny poked him. “I’m nobodies minion and I’m certainly not in training!”

Fred flinched. “Ow! Why are you so mean?”

“Because I’m the queen of mischief, and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise. Now I’m going to go to my dorms and sleep because I feel like I’ve been run over by a bus. I’m not promising to come to practice, but I will come to games and maybe cheer you on.” With that final word, Jenny stalked ahead of them and walked all the way back to the Gryffindor Common room without saying a word.

When they arrived at the common room, Jenny waved them off and ran up the stairs to her room. As post full moon days go, it hadn’t been a bad one. Usually her post-moon days were filled with her father pontificating and doing chores she hated. Jenny sighed. The Forbidden Forest was much less welcoming than the forest of her Scottish homeland, but if she had to choose, getting away from her family was worth it.

Riley quizzed her on her behavior from the previous two days in class. “Why were you so tired yesterday? You looked like you had been running around in the woods.”

Jenny shrugged. “Just had a hard time sleeping. I went to the Owlery before breakfast and had a little bit of an incident with my hair.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. I was just a little under the weather. Now stop ogling our professor and actually make your own potion before I get in trouble again.”

Jenny bounced out of the Great Hall after dinner, eager to get to work. She met up with Fred, George, and another boy she assumed must be Lee, almost immediately. They moved their discussion to an empty corridor. 

Jenny held out her hand to shake. “You must be Lee Jordan.”

Lee took it. “And you must be Jennifer Jones. Lovely to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

George interrupted. “Yes, yes, we’re all just delighted, now can we get on with it?”

“It’s all hands on deck for this one,” said Fred.

“Why’s that?” asked Jenny.

George snorted. “Well, you see, this plan has been in the works for a while.”

“Since the beginning of summer, at least,” Lee added.

“It’s become too difficult for just two. In fact, it may be too difficult all of us. But we’re determined. So we need your help,” said Fred.  
“For the past week we’ve been conjuring balloons and storing them in an empty corridor on the third floor. We plan to release them into the Great Hall at breakfast, but haven’t figured out how to get them in there without attracting attention, or how to hide them in the Great Hall before the big event,” said George.

Jenny remembered her sister’s spell. “Do you know how to cast a Disillusionment Charm? It’s a camouflage spell.”

Lee snapped his fingers. “I think I know a sixth-year who mentioned practicing that spell, I bet I can get her to do it if I promise to get her a signed poster of-it doesn’t really matter, but I know someone who can do it.”

Fred clapped his hands. “Excellent. Now, where do we put them so people don’t bump into them?”

Jenny grinned. “A levitating net. Use it to gather them together and suspend them from the ceiling, then vanish the net and the balloons will drop. Can any of you do a Vanishing Spell on an object that big?” 

George nodded. “I once vanished my mum’s fence. She was furious!”

Lee shivered. “Mrs. Weasley is not to be trifled with. She does make the best food though.”

“So we have a plan? Clearly we made the right decision letting you in to our little group, Jenny. You’ve got the mind of a master prankster. We’ll be consulting you in the future for sure,” said Fred.

George reviewed the plan. “Tonight we will get the balloons into the dining hall, conjure a net, and levitate it up before securing it in place. Then Lee’s friend will cast the Disillusionment Charm. At precisely 8:30am tomorrow morning, Lee’s friend will remove the charm and I will vanish the net.”

“Lee, you get your friend to the Great Hall while Jenny, George, and I move the balloons. Jenny, meet George and I on the third floor at 11pm sharp. Don’t get caught,” Fred added. 

Jenny scoffed. “Do you think I’m an amateur?”

George finished the session. “All right team, let’s break!” 

Jenny went to her dorm to get ready for her nighttime excursion. At 10:45pm, Jenny snuck out of the Gryffindor Common room. She ignored the Fat Lady’s protests of the late hour and made her way to the third floor. When she arrived, Fred and George were already suited up.

“This way,” whispered George.

Jenny stopped short. Hundreds of balloons in all of the colors of the rainbow floated aimlessly in the empty corridor, occasionally bouncing off each other and drifting in the opposite direction. 

Her mouth gaped open. “How are we supposed to move all of these?” 

Fred shrugged. “Slowly, I guess. We have to be careful, because if they pop, it’ll make a lot of noise.”

“What did you do to them?”

George put a finger to his lips. “It’s a surprise.”

Jenny sighed. “Fine, let’s just get going. We have a lot of work to do.”

It took a lot of light shoving and levitation, but they managed to move all of the balloons into the Great Hall in about two hours. Lee had already conjured a net on the floor, so they herded the balloons onto it before the four of them levitated it into the air. Lee’s friend sat on professors’ table and tapped her foot impatiently.

“Are you guys almost done?” She asked as they carefully secured the net to the rafters.

“Almost,” Fred gritted out.

She sighed. “Good, because I really want to get this over with. I’m tired. Don’t forget Lee, I was promised an autographed poster of-”

“-Yes, I’ll get it to you!” Lee interrupted.

She huffed. “Fine. You asked for my help, you know.”

She cast the charm without any further complaint. Then the five of them snuck back to their beds, eagerly anticipated the next day. 

Jenny woke up an hour early, eager to see Fred and George’s prank unfold. She dressed with care, concentrating on looking unobtrusive. She wasn’t sure if her roommates had heard her sneak out, but she didn’t want anyone knowing she was involved. She went to the Great Hall as calmly as possible.

Jenny sat next to Fred and George and tried not to squirm. Breakfast seemed to pass achingly slowly, but 8:30 arrived. In a flawless maneuver, the balloons seemed to appear out of nowhere (sans net). They floated gently down, exploding violently upon impact with the floor, tables, and people’s heads. Sparkling confetti flew everywhere and a trumpeting noise boomed across the hall. Hundreds of little ‘Good Mornings!’ appeared in the air wherever a balloon had popped. Once all of the balloons finished popping, the Great Hall was silent for one single, terrifying moment. 

“ _Someone_ ,” snarled Professor Snape, “is getting detention.”

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. “Let the students have their fun. It is a good morning!”

Most of the students followed his lead and started laughing. A few of the students seemed furious, while a couple of people were still in shock. Jenny let out a laugh of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter coming Wednesday April 25, "In Which Riley Goes Through Some Changes and Has to Wear a Hat"


	4. In Which Riley Goes Through Some Changes and Has to Wear a Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley struggles with her developing vampire physiology, and Jenny tells everyone she is violently ill. They watch the first game of the Quidditch season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

Riley woke up to an itchy scalp. She ran her fingers through her hair, her hands encountering two odd protuberances. She shot to her feet and ran to the mirror. Her reflection showed two black horns peaking out from her auburn waves. 

“How am I supposed to hide this? Now Slytherin will really think I’m a demon!” Riley whined, bemoaning her fate. 

After searching through her clothing, she found an ugly knitted hat that Jeremy had made her as a gag gift last Christmas. She jammed it unceremoniously onto her head. She took one last peek into the mirror. The hat disguised any appearance of horns. Unfortunately, the hideous color would raise a lot of questions. Riley headed to breakfast, resigning herself to her fate.

Jenny burst into laughter when Riley walked into the Potions classroom. 

“What is that?”

Riley grumbled. “My cousin made me it as a joke.”

Jenny tried to stifle her giggles. “That is the worst hat I have ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot of terrible hats.” 

“I don’t need your attitude. Quiet down before Professor Snape arrives.”

“Why are you wearing that anyways?”

Riley shifted uncomfortably. “I just felt like it, okay?” 

A moment later, Professor Snape strode into the room. He turned and stopped short. Riley patted down her hat self consciously, noticing his piercing gaze. After several seconds, Professor Snape seemed to shake off his confusion and began the class.

As the week continued it became harder and harder to explain why she kept wearing the hat. Her horns stubbornly remained, despite the fact that she spent at least an hour in the mirror every night staring at them and trying to will them away with her mind. Despite her best efforts, the horns stood proud on the crown of her head. Jenny started coming up with mean knitting jokes about her hat. 

“Are you sure your cousin isn’t color-blind? Because that color-combination is blinding me!” she called out when Riley walked into class on Thursday.

Even Katie Bell stifled a snicker.

“You know, Jenny,” Riley whispered, “If you ever meet my cousin, he’ll suck you dry for the slander you’re throwing around about his knitting skills.”

Jenny looked completely unconcerned. “I can tell from that whimsical little bauble that the hat you’re wearing was clearly a gag gift, so don’t even try.”

Riley pouted and tried not to look Professor Snape in the eye during class. Her potion-making skills had improved greatly, but her atrocious hat put off even him. He kept staring at in class with a frown on his face, sometimes losing the thread of his lecture. He seemed to understand that Riley wore it under duress of some kind, so he did not ask her to take it off. 

Finally, after nearly a week and a half of teasing from Jenny, Riley’s horns disappeared. She didn’t even notice until she was about to put the knitted monstrosity on her head. Her auburn waves lay uninterrupted by stubby black horns. She jumped with glee, nearly screaming with joy. She refrained only out of respect for her roommates and the early hour. Riley practically skipped to breakfast that morning. 

Jenny looked disappointed when Riley came to class without her hat. 

“It was really growing on me, you know,” she told Riley.

Nothing could crush Riley’s buoyant mood. “This is the best day of my life! No more wearing that stupid hat!”

Unfortunately for Riley, her joy was short lived. The following month was host to a plague of unfortunate body modifications. Her skin turned a violent shade of chartreuse for three days; she covered herself from head to toe and slathered her face with concealer. In one afternoon her nails grew over four feet long. She barely avoided catastrophe by chopping them up with a pair of industrial scissors. Riley went to increasingly extreme lengths to keep her predicament secret, bewildering everyone around her.

“What is going on with you?” Jenny asked during one Potions class.

Riley hiked her scarf higher up on her face to hide her fangs: they had grown past her chin that morning. “Nothing.”

“Really? Because I’ve seen you wearing a lot of weird clothing in the past month.”

“Well, I don’t really care what you’ve seen. It’s none of your business.”

Jenny suddenly looked oddly serious. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Jenny, I am perfectly fine. Now, can we get back to work?”

Jenny sighed, but did not press further. Riley contemplated her life and hoped that this shape shifting issue would not continue much longer.

One morning, Riley woke up and everything around her seemed very, very big. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they would not cooperate. She couldn’t feel her fingers or her legs. Riley rolled to one side and saw a leathery wing, which appeared to be attached to her body. She flailed about in fear. Her wings worked instinctively, flinging her directly into the air. She spun around, frantically trying to regain her balance. Riley crashed unceremoniously into her armoire. She struggled to her feet and looked into the mirror. 

A small bat stared back at her. Riley screamed, which came out as a high-pitched chirp. She almost pitched over, but managed to right herself. Riley looked over herself more intentionally. She must have shifted into a bat in her sleep. Riley closed her eyes and tried to imagine her self as a human, but when she opened her eyes again, nothing had changed. She looked at her clock and realized it was nearly time for breakfast. What was she going to do about her classes? Riley realized that the only thing she could do was find either Scarlet or Jenny. She flew out of her room; she missed the doorframe by a fraction of an each. 

Riley’s journey towards the Great Hall consisted of many near misses with the walls, windows, hanging lights, and other students. Several of them shrieked. She spotted Jenny first. Riley flew directly at her and tried to stop in front of her. She ended up crashing into Jenny’s chest. Thankfully, Jenny caught her before she plummeted to the floor. Jenny peered at her curiously.

“Now, who might you be? Are you Nyx, Riley’s messenger? I thought you were all black.”

Riley tried to speak, but her voice came out in chirping.

“Hmm… where is Riley anyways? She’s been acting so weird lately.”

Riley flew out of Jenny’s hands and circled her, trying to get her message across. Jenny watched her for a minute and seemed to come to a decision. 

Jenny tapped her chin. “If you’re intelligent enough to understand me, maybe we can communicate. All right. If you understand me, chirp five times.”

Riley chirped five times.

Jenny clasped her hands together. “Ok, here’s the system: one chirp yes, two chirps no, three chirps maybe, four chirps I don’t know. Does that work for you?”

Riley chirped once.

“Are you Nyx?” 

Two chirps.

“Do you know Riley?”

One chirp.

“Do you belong to one of Riley’s friends?”

Two chirps.

“Do you belong to anyone?”

Two chirps.

Jenny paused. “Are you actually not a bat?”

One chirp.

“Riley mentioned something about shape shifting… wait a second… are you Riley?”

One chirp.

“Oh that is hilarious! That explains last week. You must have had some kind of growth on your head or something, that’s why you wore that hat! Are you stuck like this?”

One chirp.

“That is a problem. I think I have a solution though. I’ll talk to all of your teachers. You can follow me to classes; we have the same material anyways. Scarlet and I will do your homework for you until you turn back. This isn’t going to be permanent, is it?”

Three chirps. 

“Well, we’ll do what we can for now. Maybe I can send your dad a letter.”

Two chirps.

“Fine. Come with me. I’m going to grab some breakfast and then talk to your teachers.”

Riley perched on Jenny’s shoulder as she ate breakfast, and then made her way around to all of the teachers, explaining Riley’s predicament.

“Riley’s violently ill, Professor,” said Jenny, “She’s projectile vomiting all over the place. Madam Pomfrey’s put her in special quarantine, so no visitors. It’s disgusting really.”

Riley chittered angrily at Jenny’s excuse, but she had no choice but to accept it. Jenny had offered to cover her absence. Riley was in no position to refuse her. The unfortunate consequence was that Jenny picked the most embarrassing ailment to afflict Riley. 

Riley found the whole experience as a bat quite interesting. She had advanced hearing, picking up everything around her easily. It made eavesdropping a lot easier. Her vision suffered as a consequence. She could barely see anything, in contrast to her excellent human eyesight. She stayed on Jenny’s shoulder, as she could not navigate well with her wings. She hadn’t figured out how to use echolocation yet. Her chirps at this point were audible to humans, too low for her purposes. 

Riley gained particular insight in Potions. Professor Snape did not seem to believe Jenny’s story but deigned only to raise one brow. He gave Riley a long look where she perched on Jenny’s shoulder.

“So sorry, sir, begging your pardon, sir,” Jenny said with only a hint of sarcasm in her voice, “It’s Riley’s messenger bat. I’m keeping her with me at all times so I can send Riley messages as quickly as possible if need. I mean, she’s still hurling up her insides, but she can manage to read in between puking.”

Professor Snape wrinkled his nose. Riley would have blushed if she were able. 

“Anyways,” Jenny continued, “I’ll promise she’ll be quiet as a mouse, sir, if you’ll allow it. Riley is one of your own house, so I’ll hope you’ll make an exception here, sir.”

Professor Snape sighed. “I suppose for one of my own students I can make an exception. Any noise from your corner, Ms. Jones, and you and the bat will be ejected from this classroom. Do I make myself clear?”

“Oh absolutely, sir. I understand completely. I’ll go to my seat now, sir, and sit there quiet as can be.”

Jenny turned and made her way to her seat, vibrating so hard that Riley nearly fell off her shoulder. Riley glanced up to see Jenny stifling her laughter. It seemed Jenny had taken to excessive deference as a form of rebellion. Riley made sure not to make a sound as they took their seat.

Riley observed the Potions lesson with interest. Professor Snape did not glance once towards the table that she and Jenny shared like he usually did. Instead, he focused his attention on the rest of the class. In Riley’s opinion, he made a concerted effort to ignore Jenny completely. Jenny seemed unperturbed; she focused on mixing her potion with surprising talent and skill. Despite the fact that Jenny had concocted the most impeccable potion in the class, Professor Snape spared it no more than a passing onceover. Jenny grumbled a little under her breath, but offered Professor Snape a gleaming smile and a little bow. Riley thought Jenny was taking it a little too far. 

Riley used her extensive free time to practice using her bat body. She figured out the basics of echolocation; she could sense basic outlines of objects, but not always how far away they were. She could mostly fly in a straight line, though occasionally she ran into the wall. Jenny watched her practice with amusement, but Scarlet viewed it with fascination. 

“It’s truly splendid. I don’t quite understand how the magic works. It might be something like an Animagus, you know, like Professor McGonagall,” Scarlet said.

Jenny sat up from where she slouched in a chair in the library. “Professor McGonagall is an Animagus? What’s that?”

Scarlet sat up and began to lecture. “An Animagus is a person who has a undergone a specific process in order to be able to change their shape into an animal at will. Mind you, only one kind of animal, and as far as I know you don’t get to choose. Apparently you have to get Ministry approval and get registered in their database. It’s all a very difficult process, from what I’ve heard.”

“So kind of like werewolves, except they have control over it.”

Scarlet shook her head. “It’s not at all like werewolves. Becoming a werewolf is involuntary; it’s a curse or virus passed by bite and they have no control over phasing or behavior. An Animagus is a human brain contained in an animal body; they have complete awareness and control over what happens while they are in their animal form.”

Jenny slouched back down again. “Oh. Hmm.”

Riley flew back around and perched on Scarlet’s shoulder.

“So, Riley, is this kind of like being an Animagus?” Scarlet asked.

Three chirps.

“Is it like being a werewolf?” Jenny asked.

Two chirps. 

Scarlet tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I guess since Riley has vampiric traits, it wouldn’t make sense for her magic to behave the same way. It’s all very interesting though. I would say vampires are one of the most mysterious species to witches and wizards.” 

“You know if we keep pondering magical species we’ll never get our own homework done, let alone Riley’s,” Jenny said, interrupting Scarlet’s musings.

Scarlet straightened abruptly, nearly dislodging Riley from her shoulder. 

“Right you are, Jenny. Let’s get back to work.”

After nearly two weeks as a bat, Riley became accustomed to waking up in the middle of the night, hanging from the rafters. She flew out every night to catch insects; they were the only things that satiated her hunger. Her echolocation had improved enough that she could capture enough to feed herself. She would fly back before sunrise. She usually slept through the morning. In the afternoon she joined Jenny for Potions, the only class she cared about attending. She practiced flying in the library while Scarlet and Riley worked on homework, careful to avoid the sharp eyes of Madam Pince. 

Jenny’s excuses were starting to wear thin with the teachers. It would only be so long before they stopped believing Riley was deathly ill. Jenny made the excuse that Riley’s vampire physiology made her more susceptible to disease, but even Professor Binns seemed suspicious, and he didn’t care about anything but history. 

Riley couldn’t figure out how to get out of this predicament either. She tried everything from flying herself into a wall to Scarlet’s spells (one of which had turned her puce for an hour and a half). She had even stooped to have Jenny write her father for help. His response left much to be desired. 

 

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are developing your latent shape shifting powers. I was concerned that you would not experience these fabulous abilities, as your mother was a witch. Thankfully my fears were for naught. I understand that these changes can be quite frightening. Do you remember when Edward grew a tail? Jeremy kept making fun of him, which made him quite upset. Darling, do not fret about your current predicament. These things inevitably sort themselves out. I remember as a child that I was stuck as insubstantial mist for nearly a month before I unstuck myself. Unfortunately, darling, there is nothing anyone can do to quicken the process. Your body will remain in that state as long as it wishes. The only thing I can suggest you do is relax. It will do you no harm, and perhaps you can trick your body into a false sense of security. I miss you dearly and eagerly anticipate your winter visit._

_Best wishes,_

_Your loving father_

 

Jenny cackled when she read it. “So his advice is to relax? That’s rich. Well, Riley, I guess you should get used to being a bat. Tell me, are insects any good?”

Riley responded with a long series of angry chirps.

“I’m guessing that you’re attempting to curse at me. Well, it is to be expected. I guess I’ll leave you alone with your angry thoughts. Good night, Riley-bat.” 

Jenny got up and left, leaving Riley alone to dwell with her thoughts. Despair filled her heart, nearly spilling over. Was she doomed to be a bat forever, never getting to spend time with her family and friends in a normal way? She was cursed to watch Professor Snape from afar, never getting to hear his compliments the way she was accustomed to. She would have to rely on other people forever. In Riley’s opinion, that wouldn’t do at all. She would do whatever she could to reverse this: even if it meant meditating every night to relax. 

Riley settled into a bat’s best approximation of a cross-legged pose. She let her thoughts wander, thinking of the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. She pictured the mysterious forest, shining lake, and clear blue skies. She let her mind float through the interior of the castle, picturing the staircases and halls. Her mind drifted down to the potions room and settled on Professor Snape’s face. Her body drooped: lulled to sleep by his crooked nose and fathomless charcoal eyes. 

Riley woke up with her legs dangling off the armoire. Her torso barely fit on the surface. Realizing her changed state, Riley flailed, lost her balance, and crashed to the ground with an almighty thump. This startled her roommate awake; she glared at Riley crossly.

“Why are you making so much noise at this hour? I thought you were out sick, and I was hoping you’d stay that way,” she grumbled.

Riley leapt to her feet and stared at herself in the mirror. Her human reflection stared back. Everything was accounted for: auburn waves, pale skin, and bright blue eyes on a very human face. She resisted the urge to squeal with glee. 

“I’m so sorry for bothering you. I’ll be quiet now. I’m feeling much more human,” Riley said, unable to keep a grin from her voice.

She dressed with care, taking extra time to appreciate her clothes. Wearing no clothes for a week made her really appreciate them. She styled her hair elegantly and then stared at herself in the mirror for nearly ten minutes straight. By the time she had completed her morning routine it was breakfast time. Riley ran to the Great Hall to find Jenny.

“Hi Riley… wait a second. Something’s different. Is it your hair? Are you wearing new robes? No wait, I’ve got it! You’re wearing contacts,” Jenny said, completely nonchalantly. 

“Ha, ha. I’ve been stuck as a bat for nearly a week, and all you have to say to me is snide remarks? Couldn’t you be a little more understanding?”

Scarlet walked by and did a double take. “Riley! I’m so glad you’re back to normal. It must have been dreadful to be a bat for so long. How are you feeling?”

Riley smiled. “Very good, now that I’ve shaken off the Eu de bat. Now, Jenny, is that how you respond to your friend finally becoming human again after over a fortnight of being stuck as a small nocturnal mammal?”

Jenny scoffed. “You’re fine, aren’t you? Now stop whining. Who was the one who did all your homework?”

“Scarlet.”

“Well, who was the one who went around and made excuses for you?”

“You told them I was projectile vomiting!”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

“You embarrassed me in front of my crush!”

“You’re crush is a slime ball!”

Scarlet stepped. “All right, you two, stop fighting. Let’s just be happy everything is back to normal, okay?”

Jenny sighed. “I get no appreciation. I’m going to Gryffindor table. See you in Potions, Riley.”

Riley’s professors seemed to take her unexpected return in stride. Professor McGonagall merely raised one eyebrow, and Professor Binns didn’t even pause in his lecture. The only one who was affected by her sudden reappearance was Professor Snape. In a fashion reminiscent of her first day in class, he paused for a good thirty seconds after catching sight of her in his classroom. Riley felt a surge of pleasure; she must really be his favorite student after all. 

After a long day playing catch-up, Riley reconvened with Scarlet and Jenny in the library. Scarlet had spread her textbooks across the table; scraps of parchment covered every available surface. Jenny had propped up her feet on the only corner of the table not covered by Scarlet’s work. Riley took her seat in one of the available chairs.

Scarlet looked up from her scribbling. “So, how are you feeling?”

Riley smiled. “I feel great. I’m so happy to be in my real body again.”

Jenny crossed her arms. “So, are you going to tell us what’s going on now?”

Riley sighed. “All right, fine. Shape shifting is a normal part of being a vampire. We can transform into bats, mist, and a unique form to ourselves. The transition has some unexpected side effects: hence my weird behavior. I was trying to cover up some of the odd changes. My skin turned green for three days!” 

Jenny started laughing. “That’s hilarious!”

Scarlet smiled sympathetically. “It must have been difficult to deal with all of this.”

Riley slouched in her chair. “It was unbearable! Especially when I had to wear that knitted monstrosity!”

“I loved that hat,” said Jenny, “Tell your cousin I want him to make me one.”

Riley sniffed. “He’s stopped knitting. He’s moved on to drawing, which he has even less of a talent for.”

“Too bad.”

“Maybe we should stop goofing off and actually do some homework,” Scarlet said.

Jenny looked at Riley. “You know, I think that Riley should do our homework, after all of the work we did for her while she was stuck.”

“Not happening,” said Riley.

“You know, all the time you spent arguing with each other is longer than the time it takes do that work,” Scarlet said.

After the bat incident, Riley experienced no further unexpected transformations. She could not seem to transform intentionally either. She didn’t mind that much. She focused on her studies; she had a lot to catch up on. Her favorite part of the day continued to be Potions. She treasured every chance she had to sit in class and listen to Professor Snape speak. Whenever he came over to inspect her work, her heart fluttered. Riley knew that she should stop thinking about him so much, but her heart wouldn’t listen. 

Riley’s month ended much better than it started. The first game of the Quidditch season was October 29th. Riley had no experience with Quidditch, being raised by vampires. She looked forward to discovering it in person. The day’s match was Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Jenny expressed deep disappointment that Gryffindor was not the team playing that day. Scarlet seemed unaffected by her house’s fervor. 

“I’m not a big fan of Quidditch, honestly. I’m more of an intellectual, and Quidditch is such a physical sport. I’m also not a fan of how violent it is,” she explained.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “The violence is the best part! Are you sure you don’t want to watch your team pound Slytherin into the ground?”

Riley scoffed. “Who says that Slytherin is the one who’s getting pounded?”

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s go watch somebody get pounded. At this point, I don’t really care who.” With those final words, Jenny dragged them to the Quidditch stands.

In the end, Riley enjoyed the game immensely. There was something majestic about the players flying through the air. Some of them had a great deal of talent; Riley noticed Pucey in particular flew smoothly and did not resort to cheap tricks. Jenny did not seem to care very much who actually scored goals; she cheered whenever a bludger nearly hit somebody. In the end, Ravenclaw won by a hair after their seeker caught the Snitch. The whole stadium erupted in cheers.

“Aw man, I was hoping there would be blood,” Jenny complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming this Sunday, called "In Which Jenny Nearly Murders Her Mother and Researches a Miracle Cure"


	5. In Which Jenny Nearly Murders Her Mother and Researches a Miracle Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny goes home for her brother's rite of passage, coming into conflict with her family. When she returns to Hogwarts, she seeks out the answers to questions she had never considered before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a scene in which an animal is killed (though not described graphically), and a child is harmed (in connotations where it may be allegorical to child molestation, though that is not actually the case). [Jenny's POV]

When October 30th arrived, Jenny experienced a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today was her brother’s fifth birthday, and in just three days time would be his “christening”. The next full moon fell on November 2nd. Her parents had requested that Jenny and Kelsey take the weekend off, starting Thursday evening. Professor Dumbledore agreed when her parents cited “religious traditions”. Despite her distaste for this barbaric practice, Jenny had no choice but to attend. 

She kept to herself on Halloween, in contrast to the exuberant festivities. Riley took particular relish in the holiday; she pranced around with her fangs out and swirled a black cape dramatically. Even Scarlet participated; she changed her face several times into the most ghoulish forms, even scaring one first year to the point of tears. None of this brought Jenny out of her funk.

Riley sidled up to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. “What’s going on, Jenny? I thought you’d be all over Halloween. Why aren’t you chucking pumpkins at unsuspecting passers-by with Fred and George?” 

Jenny shrugged her shoulder off. “I just don’t feel like celebrating. My parents have this dumb ceremony thing that I don’t want to go to and it’s taking up the whole weekend. I’m even missing classes on Friday. I don’t want to miss classes on Friday, especially for family traditions I hate!”

Riley patted her on the shoulder. “That sucks. No pun intended.”

“I know I’m being awful right now. Why don’t you go and enjoy the festivities. I’ll be fine. I’m going to go to bed early anyways. ‘Night, Riley.” Jenny left and went up to her quarters, falling into a restless sleep.

On Thursday evening, Jenny followed Professor McGonagall to a fireplace. They walked in comfortable silence, their shoes scuffing softly on the stone floor. When they reached the room, Professor McGonagall handed her a bucket of Floo Powder. 

“Have a good weekend, Ms. Jones. Don’t fall behind on your work,” she said.

“Professor McGonagall, in all honesty, I would rather stay here,” Jenny replied.

Professor McGonagall looked at her for a long moment. “See you in class on Monday, Ms. Jones.”

Jenny stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder. “Number 8 Enrick Crescent!” she shouted, and threw the powder.

After a brief spinning and whooshing feeling, Jenny tumbled out onto her aunt’s carpet. Kelsey stood before her, having arrived earlier in the afternoon. She helped Jenny to her feet and brushed off her robes. Her aunt was the only other person in the room. 

“We don’t have any time to waste. Grab your trunk and go to the car. We have a lot to do to prepare for Emmett’s christening,” Kelsey said, grabbing her own trunk. 

Jenny groaned but followed without further protest. The two of them climbed into the back of their aunt’s car and she drove them out on a long winding road. Jenny stared out the window, wishing with all her heart that she was back at Hogwarts with her friends. She pictured Scarlet and Riley in the library, heads bent over their textbooks. Jenny wanted to be there with them.

After about an hour of driving, they arrived at Jenny’s parent’s elaborate lodge. The building stood three stories tall. Refined oak glinted in the evening sun, and the windows glistened as if they were brand new. An enormous set of elk antlers hung over the great oak doors. The place reeked of refined hunters, which was exactly what her parents wanted to portray. Jenny hated this house almost as much as she hated her parents. 

When they stepped through the doorway, Kelsey was swept away with a few others to set up the preparations for the christening tomorrow. One of Jenny’s cousins lead her to her old room and told her dinner would be at 7 pm. Jenny ignored him. She dumped her trunk on the floor and surveyed the room dispassionately. 

Her mother had rearranged everything in her absence. Jenny made the right decision by taking everything of sentimental value with her. Her mother had cleared out all of her childhood toys. A forest themed quilt had replaced her flower bedspread with a variety of wildlife stitched across it. If Jenny didn’t know the meaning behind it, she might have liked the quilt. Her floor had a badger pelt across it. Jenny suspected this was in defiance to her chosen house; Hufflepuff’s mascot was the badger. A wildcat head protruded above her bed. Jenny felt it’s glassy eyes staring at her. Her old desk was cleared of any personalization and replaced with a rustic lamp. The most offensive thing in the room was the large portrait on the wall across from her bed. It depicted a pack of wolves on a hunt, chasing a herd of deer. Jenny wanted to hurl that painting out the window, but knew that it would only lead to trouble with her mother. 

Jenny sighed, and unpacked her trunk. Dwelling on her past and her family only made her unhappy. By the time she had put everything in its place, the cuckoo clock she had failed to notice chimed seven times. Jenny made her way to the dining hall, dreading the long family dinner ahead.

By 7:30, Jenny wanted to smother herself in her mashed potatoes. Her mother had droned for over an hour about Kelsey’s virtues. It was starting to make Comfort and Ezekiel, her other siblings, uncomfortable. Emmett seemed completely unaware, making his way steadily through his venison. Jenny’s mother then turned her attention to Jenny.

“Jennifer, how is Gryffindor House? I heard they were an arrogant, beastly lot. It’s a shame you weren’t sorted into Hufflepuff,” said Jenny’s mother.

“Well, Mother,” said Jenny, “I guess I don’t believe in hard work or fairness like a real Hufflepuff. Sorry to disappoint you. Gryffindor’s are quite arrogant and beastly; it’s what I like best about them. I will do my best to represent my house with pride.”

Jenny’s mother’s nostrils flared. “I hope you are going to behave with decorum this weekend. This is a very special time for your brother.”

“Oh, Mother, you know I can never match up to your exacting standards.”

Jenny’s father stepped in. “Jennifer Jones, you will listen to your mother or face the consequences.”

Jenny straightened. “Yes, sir. I will do my best to act becoming of a Jones, sir.” She managed to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. 

Jenny left as soon as it was acceptable. She cleared her plate, ignoring her mother’s voice calling after her. She raced up to her room and hid there. An hour or two later, a soft knock sounded on her door. Jenny walked over and opened it a crack, expecting to see Kelsey or her mother. Instead Comfort looked back at her softly.

“What are you doing here?” Jenny asked suspiciously.

“I wanted to see my baby sister,” Comfort said.

Jenny scoffed. “I’m not even the baby of the family. That’s Emmett, who’s about to go through his ‘rite of passage’.”

Comfort’s eyes shone with compassion. “Let me in, Jenny.”

Jenny opened the door and let Comfort inside. Comfort surveyed the room She took a seat on Jenny’s bedspread, carefully sidestepping the badger pelt. 

“I see Mother has made a statement about how she feels about you being sorted into Gryffindor.”

“Oh yes, I knew exactly how she felt at dinner.”

Comfort patted the bed next to her. “Come and sit down. Tell me about school. How are your studies?”

“Fine. Snape is a git but Professor McGonagall is my hero. She can turn into a cat – at will!”

“I always found McGonagall a little scary.”

Jenny shook her head. “That’s what I like about her! She’s utterly terrifying: everything I want to emulate.”

Comfort smiled. “I’m glad to here that you’re having fun.” 

“How’s it been here?”

“Well, all right. It’s been busy. Mother and Father have been preparing for Emmett’s right of passage. Ezekiel is seeing someone, but he hasn’t brought her home yet. Grandfather, is, well Grandfather. I got a job in town, working for the Loch Ness tour business.”

“That bad?”

Comfort laughed hollowly. “Of course not! The full moons have been lovely. I’m sure you miss it, being the only one out in the forest. Ezekiel and I had each other for a long while at Hogwarts, being only two years apart.” 

“Well, soon everyone in the family will be part of the pack. Emmett’s the youngest, so that’s everyone until you and Ezekiel start popping out kids. Or the other cousins,” Jenny watched her sister’s face carefully.

Comfort rose to her feet abruptly. “Well, Jenny, it’s been lovely seeing you, but I think it’s time for me to go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.” She swept gracefully from the room and shut the door with a decisive clank.

Jenny flopped back onto her bed. “Well, that went splendidly.”

Jenny barely got any sleep that night, as per usual the night before the full moon. Her brother’s rite of passage only made her more anxious. In the morning, her hair resembled a rats nest and the circles under her eyes made her look like a ghost. Knowing what her mother expected on this day, Jenny took the time to make herself look presentable before descending the stairs to breakfast.

When she arrived, the entire family was already seated. Emmett bounced up in down in his seat. He knew this day was special, but he had no true idea what it meant. Jenny sighed heavily and plopped into the seat next to Ezekiel. He handed her a plate of sausages. At the head of the table sat her Grandfather Conrí. Once Jenny settled in he rose from his seat and tapped his glass, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Hello, my children. Today is a momentous day. Today is the day that my son Zeev and his wife Dagrun bring their youngest son into the fold. Young Emmett will join the pack today. He will go through his right of passage and become a wolf. Today is the day that Emmett becomes a true member of the Jones clan. Now eat well, children, for tonight we run through the moors of Scotland. Tonight is a night for celebration!”

Clapping and cheer followed his pronouncement, especially from the older adults. Jenny merely tapped her fingers together lightly, refusing to open her mouth. She saw her mother glare at her from down the table and raised an eyebrow. Her mother’s mouth thinned, but she did not call attention to Jenny’s behavior. Once the meal ended, Grandfather Conrí gathered the clan on the lawn behind the lodge.

“As is tradition, the pack will go out and find a great beast for our dear Emmett to eat before his transformation. Without the moon we cannot use our blessed gifts, so we rely on manmade assistance. Gather your rifles, find your partner, and mount your four-wheeler. Whoever catches the prize will have the honor of preparing the meal for Emmett. The Unbitten will remain here, to help Emmett prepare for his right of passage. Time is of the essence.”

Jenny’s partner was always Comfort. Jenny’s mother said it was because Comfort was a mitigating influence on Jenny’s rash behavior, but Jenny suspected that her mother hoped that Jenny’s bloodthirsty personality would rub off on Comfort. So far, that had not been the case. Jenny grabbed two rifles and met Comfort by the four-wheelers. Comfort had already mounted hers and waited patiently.

“Here you go. Now it’s time to hunt defenseless creatures with superior weaponry they have no chance of escaping,” Jenny said cheerfully.

Comfort made a face. “You know I hate this part of the ritual. It just doesn’t seem to fit with what it truly means to be a werewolf. Being a werewolf is all about instinct and the pack, not cold and calculated killing.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jenny raised an eyebrow.

Comfort and Jenny mounted their four-wheelers and drove into the woods. The family spread out among the forest, hunting for deer, rabbits, and other wildlife. Jenny and Comfort stopped not to far from the lodge and dismounted. Comfort stayed on her four-wheeler; she did not even touch her gun. Jenny grabbed her rifle and crept along until she hid behind a log. Her light brown hair blended in well with the surrounding foliage. She peered through her scope, searching for the perfect target. She spotted a red squirrel that paused to bury an acorn. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger, hitting the squirrel before it knew what was happening. A cacophony of noise followed the shot. Comfort startled and nearly fell off her vehicle.

“What did you hit? Was it a rabbit?” she asked.

Jenny rose to her feet and set down the rifle. “We’ll see.”

She hopped over the log and picked her way through the forest. Eventually she reached the remains of the squirrel. Squirrels had little meat to begin with, and the bullet had nearly vaporized this one. Jenny picked up what more or less resembled a pelt and walked back to Comfort. She held the squirrel up for inspection.

“Not a hare. I got myself a garden-variety squirrel. Guess my prize won’t be selected for Emmett’s feast.”

Comfort leaned away, looking faintly nauseous. “That’s revolting! Did you do it on purpose?” 

Jenny shrugged. “Maybe I just have bad aim.”

“You’re a crack shot. You haven’t missed a target since you were nine.”

Jenny put the squirrel in her game pouch and straddled her four-wheeler. “Let’s head back. Do you want to bet who has the prized catch of the hunt?”

“Don’t be silly, Jenny. It’s going to be Ezekiel.”

They revved their engines and drove back to the lawn to present their prize and wait for the others to return. When they arrived at the lodge, half of the party was still out hunting. A variety of game lay out for inspection. Several hares and a few deer had been brought back. None of them were particularly splendid. Jenny presented her squirrel. Her father nearly growled. 

“Did you miss the point of this exercise? Why did you bring this sorry excuse for game to me? I know you could have bagged a deer if you wanted,” he snarled.

Jenny dropped the squirrel remains on the table. “Sorry, sir. This was the best I could do. I am only 11, you know. Perhaps when I’m Ezekiel’s age I’ll be able to get a stag.”

Shouts from the forest indicated Ezekiel’s return. He had bagged the prized catch of the hunt. The stag weighed so much that they needed four men to haul it back to the lodge. Her father abandoned the conversation, walking over to Ezekiel with Grandfather Conrí. 

“My son,” he said, “you have done well! Emmett will have the feast of a lifetime!” 

“He is the finest hunter of this generation, don’t you think, Zeev?” said Grandfather Conrí.

Jenny’s father nodded vigorously. “Oh, without a doubt!”

Jenny snorted. Despite the fact that her squirrel was worthless, it took a great deal more skill to hit it than a stag. At 11 years old, Jenny could already outshoot her 19-year-old brother. Ezekiel glanced over and Jenny held up her squirrel. He visibly hid a smile. 

The party spent the rest of the morning gutting and preparing the meat for the feast that evening. Most of the family spent their time on the stag, leaving Jenny, Comfort, and the people who hadn’t caught anything to prepare the rest of the game. By the time they finished preparing and cooking the meat, the clock chimed three times. Emmett’s feast began. The family set a lavish table with their best china and silverware. A beautiful tablecloth embroidered with wildlife lay across the sturdy wooden dining table. The family gathered around, and Ezekiel cut a piece of meat from the prize stag and placed it on Emmett’s plate. Emmett ate it voraciously and smiled. The family then took their share of the meat. Emmett, Ezekiel, Zeev, and Grandfather Conrí ate from the stag, while the rest of the family ate the remaining game. Jenny ate a bit of hare. Once the meal finished, they cleared the tables. Sundown approached quickly. Grandfather Conrí gathered the family around one final time.

“Tonight Emmett will go through his rite of passage. As pack leader, I will bestow the honor of the pack upon him. The rest of you will head into the forest. Enjoy yourselves. Tonight we roam as one pack, one family!”

Jenny followed Comfort and the rest of the women to the shed on the east lawn. They undressed, and all of them headed into the forest to meet their male compatriots. They reached the forest by sunset. Jenny sat on a log, shivering from the cold. Jenny waited for the moon to rise, and recalled her own rite of passage.

_Jennifer Jones loved nothing more than her parents. She followed them everywhere, constantly asking questions. She loved to sit on her father’s knee while he talked about hunting and the power of the pack. She didn’t fully understand what her ‘rite of passage’ was, but she couldn’t wait to be with her brother and sister. Kelsey had not gone through the passage and had instead been chosen to be an Unbitten. Jennifer felt bad for her. She would never get to run with Ezekiel, Comfort, Mama, and Papa._

_On the full moon after her fifth birthday, Jennifer ate her ritual feast with glee. Tonight was the special night she would finally be a part of the pack. Jennifer’s aunt led her to a room where she dressed her in a white nightgown. Jennifer jumped up and down with impatience._

_“When do I become a wolf? Is it soon?”_

_“Yes dear. You’ll stay in this room, and Grandfather Conrí will give you a gift. Then you’ll be just like the rest of your family.”_

_Eventually Jennifer’s aunt left her alone in the room by herself. Jennifer sat on the ground and waited for a long time. Eventually, the door opened and a large black wolf stepped into the room. It’s big bushy tail swished. The light of the moon highlighted its dark eyes. Jenny shrank away in fear._

_“Mr. Wolf, you aren’t going to hurt me are you? Are you my dad? Or my mom? Are you Grandfather Conrí?”_

_The wolf pounced. It bit Jennifer twice, once on the leg and once on the arm. Jennifer screamed. She called for her mother, father, sisters, brother, aunts, uncles, and grandfather. No one came. Once the wolf finished, a door opened. The wolf bounded out the door and into the night. Jennifer lay on the ground and sobbed. Several minutes later the door opened again. Kelsey and one of Jennifer’s aunts strode into the room. Kelsey cradled Jennifer’s head in her lap while her aunt treated her wounds._

_“Is she okay?” Kelsey asks._

_“Yes. Everything went according to plan. She is one of the pack, now,” Jennifer’s aunt responded._

_“It hurts, it hurts.” Jennifer sobbed._

_Kelsey bent her head. “I’m so sorry Jennifer, I’m sorry,”_

_“No, NO!” Jennifer screamed._

_“Jennifer, calm yourself,” her aunt scolded._

_Jennifer started thrashing._

_“Hush, Jen-Jenny, please don’t cry. Everything will be alright.” Kelsey stroked her head._

_Jenny calmed, then drifted off to sleep._

_Jenny shook off the memory just in time to see the full moon rise. The rush of transformation swept over her, and she knew nothing more._

The following morning Jenny ran back to the house without a word to anyone. She wanted to get back before the rest of the family. She yanked on her clothes from the shed and went to find Kelsey. She found her in Emmett’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Jenny could see his form underneath the covers.

“How is he?” she whispered.

Kelsey looked at her sympathetically. “As well as can be expected. He took it better than you, though not by much. He cried most of the night.”

Jenny walked to the head of the bed and stroked Emmett’s hair gently. He did not stir from his slumber. “How was the rite of passage?”

“As smoothly as always. I guess Grandfather Conrí much have a lot of experience to be able to turn people without killing them,” Kelsey said.

“It’s not experience. When you’re turned, there’s nothing. All you have is instinct and the thirst for blood. He must be doing something to block it. I’m going to find out what it is.”

“Don’t go causing trouble, Jenny.”

“Aw, Kelsey. I would _never_.”

The family celebrated the full moon and Emmett’s induction with revelry. Everyone of age drank heartily. Ezekiel got so drunk that he had to be dragged off to bed by midafternoon. The family congratulated Emmett heartily. He stood thin, pale, and silent. Jenny was impressed; she had wailed and fallen into hysterics after her turning. Emmett seemed to accept it. Jenny kept to herself for the celebration. She sat off to the side and sipped her glass of water, keeping a close eye on Emmett. The partying came to a close in the late evening. Kelsey took responsibility of Emmett, leading him carefully to bed. Jenny relished the opportunity to escape and hid in her room until the following morning. She said not one single word to her family before leaving the house and going back to Hogwarts.

Jenny greeted her return to Hogwarts with exuberance. Her next family obligation wasn’t until winter break. Her only regret was that Emmett would spend his first full moon without her or Kelsey. Hopefully, Comfort and Ezekiel would take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter coming this Wednesday, "In Which Riley Returns to Romania and Learns to Control Her Powers"


	6. In Which Riley Returns to Romania and Learns to Control Her Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley returns to her father's estate in Romania for Winter Break. She reunites with her vampire family and gets some tips on how to deal with her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley eagerly anticipated her return home. While she enjoyed Hogwarts and her newfound friends, she missed her father, her old room, and even her least favorite vampire, Amora. Winter Break approached; Riley counted the days until her return to Romania.

Scarlet professed her desire to visit home as well. She had a younger brother and missed him immensely. The only one of them not looking forward to going home was Jenny. When asked, she gave vague and unsatisfactory answers.

“I just saw them a week ago. They’re crashing bores anyway. I’d rather stay here and study than see their smug faces, but unfortunately, I don’t have a choice. Family celebrations are required, especially when there’s time off of school.”

Riley persisted. “Can’t you just come home with me? I’m sure you’d love my father’s castle. It’s old, creepy, and full of dark corners for you to jump out of.”

Jenny sighed. “If I could, Riley, I would. No wiggling out of the Jones Christmas for me.”

They dropped the subject after that. When the time came, they boarded the Hogwarts train with varying levels of excitement. They parted ways at Kings Cross Station, where they would meet again in two weeks. 

Riley took six trains to get to Bucharest. The Hogwarts train took her to Kings Cross Station, where she took a train to Brussels, then Cologne, then Vienna, then Budapest, and finally one last train to Bucharest. Her father’s chauffeur picked her up at the station and drove her into rural Romania, where her father’s castle stood on a mountain near Chiojdeanca. The long, winding road lulled Riley to sleep. She had traveled straight home and slept restlessly on the train to Bucharest. She arrived home at around 3 am. The chauffeur stopped at the wrought iron gates and entered a key code. The gates swung open with an ominous creak. He drove to the front of the house and stopped the car.

The chauffeur helped her from the yard and collected her drunk. Riley followed him up the stone steps. The chauffeur used the large iron knocker to announce their presence. The butler opened the enormous wooden doors and a peeked through. When he saw Riley, he opened the doors wider and ushered them inside.

Riley stepped through the door and surveyed the foyer. Almost nothing had changed in her absence. The blood red carpet in the middle of the cobblestone floor looked brand new. Family portraits covered the walls. Her mother’s portrait held a place of honor right below balcony. The dual spiral staircase dominated the room in their dark splendor. Riley looked up and spotted a cloaked figure on the balcony, staring down at her.

“Father!” she cried, and raced up the staircase. When she reached the top, she launched herself into his arms.

He caught her easily. “I am so happy to see you, my dearest daughter. How have you been?”

She pressed her face to his chest. “I’ve missed you.”

He chuckled. “Well, Riley, you will be able to spend the next to weeks with me as much as you want.”

“Do I have you all to myself?”

Her father set her down on the ground. “No, unfortunately not. Amora, Edward, and Jeremy have returned from London. They are eager to spend the Christmas Holidays here.”

Riley pouted. “Amora, are you serious? You know that old hag hates me!” 

Riley’s father ruffled her hair. “I know Amora can be a trifle trying, but you like Edward and Jeremy, don’t you. Besides which, Edward can help you practice your shape shifting.”

“Why can’t you help me?”

“Edward is your age, and he understands what it’s like to be a young vampire. I haven’t been young for ages.”

“Fine. As long as he promises not to be arrogant about it, I’ll let him teach me.”

Riley’s father put his hand on her cheek. “That’s my daughter. Now, I know you’re used to daylight hours. Why don’t you rest up? I’ll see you tonight at 6pm.”

Riley slept for the rest of the day and rose at 5 pm. She dressed in her best gothic robes, making sure to look as vampiric as possible. She descended the stairs with flair, her long black cloak trailing behind her. 

Her father sat at the head of the table, Amora on his left. Edward sat on her left side. Jeremy sat nearly halfway down the table. He had his feet propped up and was gently tossing bits of green beans at Edward, who studiously ignored him. Riley walked to the table and sat on her father’s right side, across from Amora. 

He raised his glass. “Welcome home, Riley. It is so wonderful to have family and friends with us. Though we do not need food for sustenance ourselves, I honor my daughter with a great feast. To a warm and happy Christmas!” 

Amora and Edward murmured politely. Jeremy let out a loud “Huzzah!” before draining his glass of blood in one swallow. Riley took a few sips of her own glass of pig’s blood. She hadn’t tasted blood in months; she forgot how alert it made her. Her eyesight sharpened. She saw the minute stitches in the tablecloth and the flecks of gold in Edward’s brown eyes. Her hearing improved as well. She now heard the slow heartbeats of her companions, and her own, much faster, heartbeat. 

After the meal ended they moved to the parlor for a game of cards. Amora’s favorite card game was blackjack, while her father preferred gin rummy. Jeremy had an odd fascination with the game Go Fish. The rest of the family found it tedious, but Jeremy would cackle with glee whenever he managed to get a card from someone. They played card games until 11pm, when Amora and her father went for a walk outside. Jeremy pulled out a pair of knitting needles and a ball of yarn from and unknown pocket in his coat and started knitting.

Riley cocked her head. “I thought you had tired of knitting.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I find it relaxing. In addition, I’ve found that no one pays attention to me if I’m knitting. At first I get a few odd glances, but then everyone starts ignoring me. It’s great for eavesdropping. I also love making you horrendous articles of clothing that you feel obligated to wear.”

“I have a friend at school who sends her regards. She found your knitted hat whimsical and amusing. She wanted you to make her something.”

“Her wish is my command! What do you think she’ll like? A hat like yours? Some mittens? I haven’t quite got the hang of those yet, so it’s certain that they won’t be the same size.” He grinned mischievously. 

“Make her the ugliest, longest scarf you can,” Riley replied.

“Perfect! I’ve already got this one started. It’ll be ready by the time you go back to school.”

Edward groaned. “Why must you two always be like this?”

“It’s genetic,” they said in unison.

“The Dracula blood makes us prone to dramatics, scandal, and frivolity,” Jeremy added.

“One would think,” said Edward, “that you would inherit some of the sensibility from the Joplin side of the family. As my cousin, you should be more circumspect.”

Riley flipped her cloak to the side with flair. “I’m dreadfully sorry, Edward, but your mother is not sensible. She’s a harpy with aspirations for evil.”

“My mother is not evil!” Edward protested.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “She kind of is. I mean, I hate to speak ill of my aunt, but she’s a right hag.”

Edward drew himself to his full height in indignation. “I will not hear any more aspersions cast upon my mother’s character!”

“All right, we’ll stop.” Riley made pacifying motions with her hands.

Edward sat down on his chair with a sigh. “Unfortunately, I do believe she has an ulterior motive for returning from London. I think that she wishes to attract your father.”

Riley gagged. “That’s revolting!”

Jeremy snorted. “But not surprising.”

“She’s been quite upset with Father lately, and I do believe she means to make him jealous.”

“Why does she have to use my father to do it? He’s done nothing to deserve this!”

“Unfortunately, when Aunt Amora has a scheme, she aims high. Nothing but the best for Amora Joplin Lochester.”

“Please stop talking about my mother that way.”

“Your mother better stop thinking about my father that way!”

Riley and Edward stood nose to nose, the color high in their cheeks. Jeremy stepped between them and gently pushed them apart.

“Why don’t we take a deep breath and calm down. Nothing’s happened yet. Amora will likely fail in her mission and then we can all relax.”

“Are you saying that my mother lacks the charm to attract Count Dracula?”

Jeremy shook his head. “Not at all, Edward. Vladimir Dracula V is well known for his devotion to his late wife, and his celibacy. I doubt anyone can break through his iron will, even lovely Aunt Amora.”

“Lovely is not the word I would use,” Riley grumbled. 

“Why don’t we move on from this conversation? It’s far to close to dawn to argue about such ridiculous things.”

The rest of the night passed much more calmly. By 6am, Jeremy and Edward began to tire. They went to bed, while Riley stayed up to watch the sunrise. The view from the mountains filled Riley with a sort of floating, powerful feeling. She could almost feel her inner bat soul, begging to break free. Maybe tomorrow evening she would ask Edward to help her with her shape shifting.

Riley slept for the majority of the day and awoke around 5pm. She wandered the castle for a while, stopping to view her mother’s portrait. Riley knew almost nothing about Lora Dracula. She didn’t even know her middle name. Only that she was a witch, and she had fallen in love with her father. Her father refused to tell her about her mother’s death, despite the many times Riley asked her. She didn’t even know how long she had been gone, only that it happened many years ago. Riley stared at the portrait for a long time, trying to uncover her mother’s secrets. The portrait only smiled back vacantly. The Lora from this painting had empty eyes that reflected nothing.

In the early part of the evening, Riley spent time with her father. They sat in his study on the ornate couch by the fireplace, swapping stories about their time apart.

“A week after they go to London, Amora sends me a letter. In the letter is a request to take in Jeremy. I send a letter back, asking why. She sends me a letter saying that he has caused so much trouble that she cannot possibly care for him. I ask why, and she says that the incessant clicking of needles is driving her mad and that she will toss Jeremy on the street if he does not stop knitting!”

Riley giggled. “Really? So what happened?”

“So I send a letter to Jeremy saying that he shall have to come and scrub the floors at my castle if he keeps bothering Amora. He stops knitting, but what does he do instead? He crochets! It is one needle, so it does not click, but Amora was incensed. There is nothing she can do. He stopped knitting, and he even stopped making the clicking noise. She had no choice but to relent. I can tell you that she was very displeased with me.”

“That’s hilarious. I don’t have any stories that good. The best one I have is when my friend Jenny and a couple of her Gryffindor mates managed to make a bunch of exploding balloons descend from the ceiling in the Great Hall.”

Her father leaned forward in interest. “How did they manage that?”

Riley explained the rest of the story with flourishes and gestures. They spent the rest of the night and into the morning talking and commiserating. As dawn approached, Riley’s eyes began to droop.

“It is time for sleep, darling,” her father said.

“I’m so glad to be home, Father,” Riley murmured sleepily.

Her father picked her up and carried her to her room. “I am too. You are the most precious thing in the world to me, Riley. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

“I love you too, Father.”

Riley finally got around to asking Edward for help after nearly a week home. She approached after dinner, fearing he would refuse to help or make fun of her.

Edward raised his eyebrows. “You want me to help you control your shifting powers? Why didn’t you go to your father for help? He’s much more experienced than I am.”

“I already asked him. He said you would be able to understand what I’m going through because we’re closer in age.”

Edward frowned thoughtfully. “I will help you. It will likely be more difficult because you are half human, but I have confidence that you will make great strides to in your abilities by the time you return to Hogwarts.”

Riley nodded. “Okay, let’s get started.”

Edward began by demonstrating common vampire transformations. He had a flair and fluidity to his shifting that impressed Riley greatly. He turned his body nearly incorporeal; he grew transparent and then the outline of his body faded into mist. He even drifted around the room, before shifting into a bat and flying in circles in the parlor. When he finished demonstrating, he landed in front of Riley.

“The most important thing about shifting is instinct. If you think too hard about what you want, your body will lock in and you’ll get stuck. That’s likely why you got stuck as a bat for so long. You were only able to shift back when you gave up. The second part of it is to feel the thing that you want to become. Imagine what it’s like to be mist. That light, flowing feeling, the dampness of it. Your sight and hearing are muted and yet all encompassing. Relax, and imagine it. Don’t try to will, just think about it. Close your eyes.” Edward placed his hand on her shoulder.

Riley closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of mist. The floating sensation she imagined started feeling more and more real. She opened her eyes to see herself as a floating, misty cloud. She could just barely see Edward smile.

“Here comes the hard part. You have to change back. Imagine how you feel as yourself. Think about how tall you are, how the weight of your body feels, even how your hair feels against your neck. Remember not to put any desire into it. Just feel.”

Riley followed his instruction and returned to her body. Unfortunately, that meant she was naked. Edward averted his eyes and she tugged her clothes back on. She cleared her throat once she was fully dressed. Edward looked back at her.

“Once you’ve full gotten the hang of it, you’ll be able to will your clothes back onto your body after a shift. It takes practice, though. Let’s keep working on it.” 

They spent the next couple of nights running through various transformations. Riley had an easier time with the mist transformations than the bat transformations, as she retained her relative size instead of shrinking. Eventually she started moving through transformations much more quickly. She stopped getting stuck, and it took her less than a minute to change between forms. 

Edward applauded her success. “You have nowhere near the aptitude of a full-blooded vampire, but you aren’t so bad at shape shifting. You have a lot of determination. If you keep practicing, shape shifting will become true instinct to you.”

Riley snorted. “Thanks for the high praise, Edward.”

Edward smiled. “I know you’re saying it sarcastically, but it is. I am very impressed with your progress.”

“Thank you for helping me. You didn’t have to, but you took the time anyway. I don’t know if I would have been able to do it on my own.”

“You’re welcome. Now you just have to learn how to navigate on your own. You keep knocking into walls as a bat, and you haven’t figured out how to phase through walls.”

Riley sighed. “Well, I guess that’s my homework. Mark my words, Edward, come summer break I will be better at shifting than you.”

“I doubt it, but I accept your challenge.”

Riley hadn’t heard anything from Jenny, but Scarlet had sent her several letters. After responding to Scarlet’s correspondence, Riley wrote Jenny a letter.

 

_Dear Jenny,_

_How are you? I haven’t heard anything, so I am a little concerned. I am glad to be home to see my father. Amora, Edward, and Jeremy are here as well. Jeremy is the one who made that knitted hat you like so much. He’s going to make you a special homemade gift in thanks for your compliments. I’ll give it to you when we return from break. Edward has been helping me with my difficulties with shape shifting. I don’t think there will be anything like the bat incident again, which is good. I haven’t seen much of Amora, which I am thankful for because she is quite unpleasant. She is currently making advances on my father, which I find extremely revolting. I don’t think she will be successful. I hope you are having a pleasant break, even if your family is overbearing. I can’t wait to see you in just a few more days._

_Sincerely,_

_Riley Dracula_

 

She sent the letter with Nyx that evening, and eagerly awaited Jenny’s response. Nyx returned three days later with Jenny’s response. Riley unrolled the scroll from her leg and began to read.

 

_Dear Riley,_

_I am doing just fine. Winter Break is as dull as I knew it would be. Almost every waking moment is spent doing family-sanctioned activities with no time for actual fun. Last night at dinner I angered Mother by making a rude comment about all of the animal heads they have in the house. She made me do the dishes and is now referring to me in the third person and delivering her thoughts via a third party (poor Kelsey!). I managed to sneak some pie that my aunt made, which was very delicious. The only good part of this break was the Sibling Secret Santa. I was responsible for Kelsey, and I got her the book “Call of the Wild” by Jack London. Mother was not amused, but it was totally worth it. Ezekiel was in stitches. Comfort was my Secret Sibling Santa and she got me some wand cleaning supplies. She’s very practical, if a bit boring. I am counting down the days until our return to Hogwarts. Thankfully there are no more planned family events for the rest of the school year, so I might be able to avoid them until summer. I’m happy that you are having a good time, and I look forward to receiving my homemade gift from your cousin. See you soon!_

_Jenny_

 

Riley smiled. Jenny never failed to make her laugh. Even though Riley loved being home, she missed her new friends and Hogwarts. She even missed the Slytherin Common Room, with its excessive opulence. She didn’t miss her very unpleasant housemates, but perhaps the break had mellowed them out. Her thoughts wandered traitorously to her favorite professor. 

Riley had promised herself not to think of him, and had succeeded in forgetting about him until now. Now she pictured his face, his lovely hooked nose, and his flat black eyes. She smiled, her eyes glazing. She sat there for a long time, her thoughts finally interrupted by a hand snatching Jenny’s letter from the table.

“What’s this?” Jeremy asked.

Riley blinked. “Oh, that’s a letter from one of my friends at Hogwarts.”

“Nice handwriting.” 

Riley tried to grab the letter back. “Give it back.”

Jeremy started reading. “Oh! It’s your friend I’m making the scarf for! Excellent. Oh, she’s funny. Are you going to bring her here some day to meet us?”

Edward entered the room and took the letter from Jeremy’s hands. “Stop bothering Riley. She’s not here to entertain you. Furthermore, you shouldn’t read other people’s private correspondence.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You’re such a killjoy. Fine, I’ll leave her alone. Speaking of which, Riley, what were you thinking about? You’re usually not that easy to sneak up on.”

Riley blushed. “Nothing.”

“Now I’m intrigued.” Jeremy leaned closer and searched her face.

“Jeremy,” Edward warned.

“Are you daydreaming about someone?” Jeremy asked.

Riley’s entire face flushed. “No!”

Jeremy leaned back. “That’s a yes. Who is it?”

“None of your business.”

“Riley, you know I’m going to figure it out. Just tell me who it is.”

Riley crossed her arms. “No way. I’m not telling you anything.”

Jeremy grinned. “I don’t need to. I’ll keep guessing, and your face will give it away.”

Riley paled.

“So is it one of your classmates? Your face says no. Someone older… I’m getting closer… your silence makes me think it’s inappropriate… Riley, do you have a crush on a teacher?”

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

“Oh my.”

“Riley, you can’t seriously…” Edward stared at her in shock.

“What’s his name?” Jeremy asked.

Riley gave up. “His name is Professor Snape. He’s the potions master and my Head of House. I can’t explain it, but he’s stolen my heart. He’s my destiny.”

Jeremy started laughing so hard he ended up on the floor. Edward’s face turned stony. Riley pouted in her chair until Jeremy pulled himself together and got to his feet.

“Seriously? He’s your destiny? He’s got to be at least 20 years older than you, if not more. He’s your teacher! Is he at least attractive?” 

Riley shrugged. “Not particularly? He reminds me of a bat. I think that’s why I like him.”

Jeremy snorted. Edward finally had enough and grabbed Jeremy to drag him out of the room. 

“Stop asking Riley impertinent questions. Let’s go,” Edward snarled.

“Oh come on, Eddie! Don’t let the Professor get you down. Riley likes bats, so that means you’re her type. You know if you don’t…” The rest of Jeremy’s words faded away as Edward dragged him out of earshot.

Riley frowned, confused and embarrassed. What was Edward’s problem anyways? Her love life was not their business. Riley spent the rest of the night pondering Edward’s behavior and thinking about Professor Snape.

The next day, Amora confronted Riley on her way to the evening meal. She cornered her in the hallway and dragged her into the empty parlor. Amora was an inch shorter than Riley, but she radiated enough fury to make Riley cower. 

“Uh, hi, Amora. Did you want something?”

Amora bared her fangs. “You stay away from my son, do you hear? Edward has a delicate soul, and I won’t have you toying with it.”

“I’m eleven, Amora.”

“I can already see your wiles luring him down the path to misery. If you don’t leave my darling Edward alone, I’ll make you regret ever being born.”

Riley crossed her arms. “Fine. I’ll leave Edward alone, if you stop pursuing my father.”

Amora swelled with rage, her blond waves crackling with electricity. “You dare!”

“As far as I see it, you pursuing my father is the same as me going after Edward. I think it’s a more than fair trade.”

Amora snarled and pointed one manicured nail an inch in front of Riley’s nose. “This isn’t over.” Then she stormed out of the room.

Riley slumped onto the nearest sofa, utterly confused. 

At the end of Winter Break, Riley hugged her father goodbye, fist bumped Jeremy, and gave Edward a pat on the shoulder. She avoided Amora altogether. She climbed into the car and watched the castle fade in the distance through the window with mixed feelings. Tomorrow she would return to Hogwarts.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter coming next Sunday, "In Which Jenny Tries Her Hand at Advance Potions with Mixed Results"


	7. In Which Jenny Tries Her Hand At Advanced Potions, with Mixed Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny will do anything to get Wolfsbane, including breaking and entering and lying to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny returned to Hogwarts with a specific mission: to find out everything about the Wolfsbane Potion, and learn how to brew it. After she had unpacked her trunk, she made her way to the library and checked out a book that detailed how to make Wolfsbane, it’s effects, and the correct dosage. Madam Pince regarded her with suspicion, but Jenny just smiled guilelessly. Jenny read the book back to front three times, and then created a plan for action. The first thing she needed was a place to practice making the potion. She went to Fred and George.

“It’s my two favorite people! My Winter Break was sadly lacking in mischief, and I found myself thinking about my favorite pranksters,” she said as she took her seat at the breakfast table.

Fred eyed her suspiciously. “What do you want?”

“Who said I wanted anything?”

“Because you’re being over nice,” said George.

Lee leaned over and waved. “Hi Jenny, how was your break?”

Jenny waved back. “Perfectly acceptable given the circumstances. As a matter of fact, I do have a small question for my favorite twins. I thought since you guys know the castle so well, you might have an answer for me. Where is a good place for me to experiment with making potions where I won’t get caught?”

“I knew it! You did want something.” Fred pointed his finger accusingly.

“You are correct. Now do you know of any place that fits my specifications?”

George knocked Fred’s hand aside. “We do. What are you using it for?”

“That’s on a need to know basis. All you need to know is that it involves stealing from Professor Snape and potential chaos.”

Fred sighed. “We know a place. It’ll be easier for you to use inconspicuously than us anyways.”

“Do you know about the out of order girl’s lavatory on the second floor?” asked George.

“Of course. We avoid it because there’s a ghost haunting it. She floods the bathroom whenever she’s upset. I’ve never been there since Scarlet warned Riley and me to avoid it.”

“It’s the perfect place for your needs. Nobody goes in there, so you’ll have complete privacy. Myrtle’s not so bad, most of the time. You just have to be careful because she’s very sensitive,” said George.

Jenny clapped both of them on the shoulder. “Thanks, guys! You’re the best!”

The next person she went to was Scarlet. “I’m trying to learn more about potion ingredients. I want to learn more about how to identify ingredients by sight and smell. Do you know any books that explain potions’ ingredients in detail?”

Scarlet lit up. “You’re taking an interest in Potions? I thought Professor Snape had put you off the subject altogether! I’m so happy that you aren’t letting a bad teacher ruin your academic career.”

“Yeah, that old bat won’t stop me. I’m pretty sure he’s more scared of me than I am of him.”

Scarlet gave Jenny a list. “These books have detailed explanations and drawings of most basic potions ingredients. If there are ingredients that you want to learn about that aren’t in these books, try some Advanced Potions books. They usually have a couple of rare ingredients thrown in there.”

Jenny revisited the library under the watchful eye of Madam Pince. 

“Aren’t these books a little old for you?” she asked suspiciously.

Jenny blinked. “Yes ma’am. I’m just trying to prepare for my future at Hogwarts. I’m particularly interested in Potions, so I wanted to learn more about it.”

Madam Pince sniffed. “Well, I always support the learning of students. Just make sure to return these books on time. Don’t forget that your other book is due next week.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

Jenny spent another two weeks taking notes and studying all of the ingredients that made up the Wolfsbane Potion. Her only concerns were the poisonous nature of aconite, and the difficulty of the potion itself. Well, that and the fact that the ingredients were expensive and rare. This would require her to break into Snape’s office for sure. 

Jenny planned her operation on a Thursday. She waited until nearly 11pm before sneaking out of the Gryffindor Common room and creeping around the castle to Snape’s office. She unlocked the door with the Alohomora spell Fred taught her. She rifled through his shelves as quietly as possible until she found the ingredients she was looking for. She made sure only to take what she needed. Snape would know for certain that someone had rifled through his office, but Jenny had no choice. 

She needed to make this potion. She’d had another full moon at Hogwarts, which was nearly as unpleasant as the last time. Jenny would do anything to retain her human mind during the full moon, even stealing from her professors. It took her approximately a half hour to find everything she needed. She snuck to the Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom to hide her ingredients. Myrtle did not appreciate her presence.

“What are you doing here?” she wailed.

Jenny put her finger to her lips. “Shh! You’ll wake the castle.”

“No I won’t. Nobody care about Moaning Myrtle.” Myrtle pouted.

“Look, I came here because this is a safe place. You’re good at keeping secrets, aren’t you?” 

Myrtle brightened. “Yes. Do you have a secret?”

“Yes! I need to stash some ingredients here for a potion I’m learning to make. Could you watch over them for me? I really need your help.”

“Fine. Are you coming back?”

Jenny sighed. “Yes, I’m coming back tomorrow. You’ll be seeing a lot of me in the future, I promise.”

Myrtle giggled. “A new friend!”

“Sure.”

Jenny returned the next day with her spare cauldron and set up her base of operations. Myrtle watched her curiously.

“What are you making?” she asked.

“You’ll see.” Jenny started inspecting her ingredients.

Myrtle floated directly in front of her. “Aren’t you going to tell me?”

“When I’m finished making it, Myrtle, I’ll tell you everything, ok?”

Myrtle’s eyes narrowed. “Promise?”

Jenny sighed. “I promise.”

The next day in Potions, Jenny knew that Snape had found out someone had broke into his office. His presence exuded pure fury, and he didn’t compliment his favorites as usual. Jenny suspected he was trying to smoke out the culprit through fear tactics, so she acted as nonchalantly as possible. When he glared down at her, she responded only with confusion. 

Jenny waited another week before attempting the Wolfsbane potion. She tied a scarf around her face and wore protective gloves to prevent herself from being poisoned by the aconite. Myrtle watched curiously as Jenny carefully measured ingredients and stirred them into her cauldron. Jenny ignored her incessant questions and focused on her potions.

Despite her best efforts, Jenny’s initial efforts did not go as planned. Her first try burned a hole in her cauldron. Jenny managed to contain the mess and repair her cauldron, but not before it ruined the shoes she was wearing. She had to walk from the girls’ lavatory to her room barefoot. Jenny ignored the stares from her fellow students and retrieved another pair of shoes. 

The following attempt created a noxious potion that stained everything in its vicinity a fluorescent orange. Jenny decided to put this potion to use. That evening, she carried the cauldron down to the dungeons as carefully as possible. When she reached the Potions classroom, she dumped the concoction on the cobblestones. It coated the entire floor. The next day at lunch Fred and George cornered her at the Gryffindor table. 

“Have you been up to pranks without us, Jenny?” asked George.

“Why do you say that?”

Fred pointed at a spot on her neck. “There’s an orange splotch on your neck. Are you responsible for the current state of the Potions classroom?”

Jenny grinned. “Maybe.”

George laughed. “Snape’s in a right snit over it. He was already worked up about his potion ingredients being stolen… wait a minute.”

Jenny’s grin widened. “A lady never tells.”

Fred clapped. “Superb work, protégée!”

“The best part is,” said Jenny, “is that these things are merely incidental. I’m aiming for an entirely different goal.”

Fred and George stared at her with true awe.

“This is not a lady to be messed with,” George murmured.

Jenny’s past failures did not deter her from trying again. She had stolen enough ingredients to make the potion ten times over, and she was going to keep trying until she got it right.

Jenny’s focus on making Wolfsbane began to affect her other studies. She frequently lost concentration in class, her mind drifting to Myrtle’s bathroom and her latest failure. She scribbled out her homework, earning disapproval from her teachers. The only class she put much effort into was Transfiguration, because the one thing she couldn’t stand was Professor McGonagall’s disapproval. Incidentally, her practice with Wolfsbane improved her potion making skills generally. Even Snape couldn’t fault her abilities. Instead he watched her suspiciously.

Jenny became truly concerned when she was on her last batch of ingredients. So far she had mad an acidic potion, an potion that stained clothing, a potion that had belched smoke, a potion that smelt of rotten eggs, and a potion that had congealed at the bottom of her cauldron. It took her three hours to scrape it out and fully clean her cauldron. The other four attempts were not worth mentioning. Jenny took an entire afternoon to try the final potion, ordering Myrtle to stay completely silent so she could concentrate.

Myrtle became irate. “This is my bathroom that you have taken over! You’ve caused all sorts of ruckus in here and disturbed my schedule. Why should I listen to anything you say?”

Jenny looked at her pleadingly. “I know I’ve been a bother. Please try to understand. I know it must be difficult to be dead, right? You wish you were still alive, don’t you?”

Myrtle flew through Jenny’s body, sending a cold shiver through her limbs. 

“Do not make assumptions about how I feel!” 

“Myrtle, I’m going to tell you a secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone. I’m trusting you here, okay?”

Myrtle turned. “A secret?”

“Yes.”

Myrtle huffed. “Fine. Are you finally going to explain what potion you’re failing to make in my bathroom?”

Jenny rocked on her feet nervously. “The potion I’m learning how to make is Wolfsbane. It’s a potion that helps werewolves keep their human minds. I’m making it for myself, so I can finally be free. You see - I’m a werewolf.”

Myrtle gasped. “You’re a werewolf? You don’t look like one?”

“What do you know about werewolves, anyway?”

“Not much.”

“You know I can’t hurt you. I just need a safe place to make this potion to help me stay sane. I know that sometimes I make loud noises and mess up your bathroom, but all I’m trying to do is treat my condition, okay?”

Myrtle flew from her position by the ceiling until she floated in front of Jenny.

“You’re not too bad, I guess. You can stay, and keep making your potion. I’ll be quiet and not bother you. In return, you’ll clean my bathroom until it’s gleaming! Everyone’s too afraid to come in here, so it hasn’t been cleaned in years. It’s all grimy.”

Jenny placed her hand about a half-inch above Myrtle’s shoulder. “Thank you for helping me. I promise to clean your bathroom when I’m finished making this potion.”

Jenny attempted the potion one more time the day before she would have to make it. Fortunately, that day was a Saturday. Jenny spent the entire day before studying the book again to make sure that she had the correct portions. She cleaned all of her tools meticulously to make sure they wouldn’t affect the brewing. Myrtle promised that she would stay out of the bathroom entirely, to make sure she didn’t disturb Jenny’s work. 

Jenny started brewing the potion in the morning. She skipped lunch entirely to make sure that nothing went wrong. She triple checked each ingredient, referring to the book repeatedly to make sure she had the correct amounts and hadn’t missed a step. She watched over the potion, making sure to stir it only as directed. After hours of sweating over the potion, Jenny finally finished brewing it. 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. The potion emitted smoke. Jenny looked closer to see if it was the correct color. She inhaled accidentally and was overcome with dizziness. The room started to swim before her eyes and her head throbbed. The last thing Jenny saw was the dingy ceiling before her vision turned dark. 

When she awoke, she saw Myrtle floating directly in front of her face. Jenny flinched.

“Was this supposed to happen?” Myrtle asked.

Jenny sat up, and Myrtle moved back to accommodate her. “No.”

“Oh. Well, what was supposed to happen?”

Jenny looked at the potion bitterly. “It was supposed to emit a faint blue smoke. I was so close! Now I have to go through another full moon as a mindless murdering monster and I’m out of ingredients. If I’m not careful, I’m going to get caught.”

“That’s unfortunate. Are you still going to clean my bathroom? You promised.”

Jenny dumped the failed potion down the toilet and set her cauldron aside. 

“Yes, I’ll still clean your bathroom.”

“Good.”

Jenny let herself mope until after the next full moon passed. When she awoke after the full moon and the night’s memories came flooding back, she nearly cried with frustration. It seemed she would never figure out how to make Wolfsbane. Kelsey expressed concern.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Jenny? Did you run into anything last night?”

Jenny laughed hollowly. “Are you asking if I killed anyone?”

Kelsey paused. “Of course not.”

“You can relax. I didn’t kill anyone. There’s no mess for you to clean up.”

“You know, I really am worried about you. You don’t seem like yourself.”

Jenny shrugged. “Maybe I’m just coming to terms with the fact that this is going to be what the rest of my life is like. Hiding from people in the forest, a slave to my bloodthirsty instincts every full moon until the day that I die.”

“Have you ever thought of just accepting it? When you graduate, you should just stay with the pack. You know it’s better than suffering through a full moon alone.”

“How would you know? You’re one of the lucky ones. You were spared because you were the good daughter, who always did what she was told. You didn’t ask questions. You don’t know anything about what it’s like to be a werewolf; so don’t even try to empathize. Leave me alone! I’ll see you at the next full moon. Good bye.” Jenny stomped back to castle, leaving Kelsey standing alone on the grounds. 

Jenny decided that she had to stop wallowing and try again. The Wolfsbane Potion was one of the most difficult potions to brew. Experienced potion makers couldn’t brew it correctly, so she should be proud of the progress she made. Jenny just had to keep trying until she got it right. Which meant she would have to sneak into Snape’s office and take more of his ingredients.

Jenny set out that evening to try to break into Snape’s office. When she approached the door, she looked around to see if anyone was lurking. She saw nothing. Jenny whispered “Alohomora!” and tried the knob. The door remained locked. She tried again with no success. Frustrated, Jenny kicked the door, and then returned to Gryffindor Tower. 

The following day she approached Fred and George for advice. “What would you do if you were trying to get into a locked room and Alohomora didn’t work?”

Fred grinned. “You tried to break into Snape’s office again, didn’t you?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Of course I did.”

“That git definitely upped security after your last break in,” said George.

“Yes, yes, but do you have any ideas?”

Fred tapped his chin. “Honestly, have you tried the Muggle method of lock picking? Magic protections usually only protect against magical attacks, not normal ones. They don’t think about anything but the simplest and bluntest attacks.”

“Do you know how to pick locks?” Jenny asked.

“I don’t, but Lee does.” George pointed at his friend.

Jenny turned her heavy gaze on Lee. “Teach me.”

Lee sighed. “Fine, but it won’t be as easy as you seem to think it will be.” 

Lee spent the next week and a half teaching Jenny how to pick locks. He gave her a set of lock picking tools, which he got from a friend. Jenny watched him carefully. They practiced on a variety of doors around the castle. Jenny even practiced in her free time to make sure she got the hang of it. Eventually Lee deigned her skills acceptable.

“Honestly, I was surprised you hadn’t know how to do this already,” he said.

Jenny twirled her lock picks. “For the most part, my kind of mischief doesn’t require getting through locked doors. Thanks for the help, Lee.”

“My pleasure. You’re an excellent addition to our trio. We needed a feminine perspective.”

Jenny raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Uh huh. Sure you did.”

“Maybe not. But you sure liven up the party.”

Jenny punched him in the shoulder and they went to dinner.

That evening Jenny attempted to break into Snape’s office again. She decided to stay up even later, in the hopes that no one would expect students to wander around at two in the morning. She even brought along her cloak to hide her hair. Jenny crept down into the dungeons as quietly as possible, making sure to lift her feet and avoid trick staircases. Her bag swished against her leg, softly clinking with the empty bottles she had placed inside to hold potions ingredients. 

When she reached Snape’s door, she crouched down and pulled out her lock picks. She fiddled with them before inserting them into the lock and beginning to work. She pressed her ear right next the lock to listen to the clicking of the cogs. She felt around with the lock pick, testing to hear it snap into place. After several minutes, she heard a decisive click. Jenny tested the knob and the door swung open.

As quickly as possible Jenny swept into the room and began collecting the ingredients. She stuffed the ingredients into her bottles as quickly as possible without making a mess or damaging them. Once her bag filled to the bursting, Jenny placed Snape’s potion bottles exactly where she found them. She swept out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

Jenny surveyed the area to check for eavesdroppers, and then relocked the door. She crept back up to Gryffindor Tower, looking out for Filch and avoiding any well-lit corridors. She did not even light her wand; she used only what little light shone through the windows to guide her back. She made a pit stop at Myrtles bathroom, shushing Myrtle’s ecstatic greeting. 

“What are you doing here at this hour? Isn’t everyone in bed?” She asked.

Jenny stowed the ingredients behind a toilet. “Yes, Myrtle. But since I’m stealing ingredients from one of my professors, I can’t be doing that in broad daylight, now can I?”

Myrtle puffed up in indignation. “You’re stealing from one of your professors?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Where did you think I was getting these ingredients? I’m an eleven-year-old girl who doesn’t even have an allowance. I have no money to purchase anything without my parents’ approval. I can tell you with utmost certainty that my parents would not approve of what I am currently doing.”

“I will not be involved in any delinquent activity!”

“Myrtle, you’re dead. It’s not like you can actually get in trouble.”

“So says you! What if they send the Bloody Baron to torture me?”

Jenny sighed. “Why would they do that? Besides, you can just say you didn’t know anything about it because you’ve been pouting in the pipes all week.”

“I have not!”

“What, like you don’t go and pout in the pipes?”

“That’s besides the point.”

“Look, Myrtle,” said Jenny, “I’d love to talk this over with you in more detail, but it’s very late, and if I don’t get some sleep before class starts, everyone will be very unhappy.”

“I don’t approve of this.”

“Please, Myrtle? I promise to talk to you tomorrow, okay? Just please pretend you don’t know anything about my bag of stolen goods.”

“Well, you are the only one who talks to me. Fine, I’ll keep your secret.” Myrtle pouted.

“Thank you, Myrtle. I owe you a great debt.”

“Just keep your promise.”

Jenny nodded and bolted out the door to Gryffindor Tower. By the time she reached her room, Jenny felt all of the stress and excitement of the night and the past few weeks come crashing down on her. She swayed on her feet before slumping onto her bed and fall fast asleep.

The next day at breakfast, Jenny felt an unmistakable air of grimness and hostility. It felt as though a dark cloud had settled over the Great Hall. Jenny had her suspicions, but she did not have them confirmed until her Potions class in the late afternoon.

Snape entered the room in a rolling thunderstorm of fury. He seemed even more oppressive and large than usual. His black mood settled over the entire room, creating an eerie silence. Even Riley shifted uncomfortably. Jenny felt a little shiver through her body, but suspected that his bad mood resulted from being unable to find the culprit who stole his ingredients again. Professor Snape loomed at the front of the room.

“Someone,” he said icily, “has broken into my potion stores repeatedly. They have stolen my ingredients and violated the sanctity of our academic environment. We will find out who the culprit is, and they will be punished severely. If the person responsible does not come forward before we find them, they will be expelled.”

Dead silence followed his threatening statement. Not a student moved a single muscle following his declaration. Jenny decided to test her luck. 

“Sir, if the culprit faces expulsion if they don’t turn themselves in, then what happens if they do? Why is that better for the thief than just hiding out?” she asked.

Snape’s face turned ugly with suppressed rage. “Jones, unless you are the culprit, it is not your concern how the culprit is punished.”

“I’m just saying you aren’t creating any incentive here.”

“Detention, Jones. If you backtalk me again, it will be for the next week.”

“Yes, sir.”

In that moment Jenny realized with utmost clarity that she could not steal from Snape again. He would guard his office much to carefully, and the punishment was too severe to risk it. If she wanted to keep making (or trying to make) Wolfsbane, Jenny needed to find an alternate source for her ingredients. At the moment, though, that problem was for the future. She needed to make herself look as innocent as possible in the coming days.

Jenny spent the following week resuming her old schedule prior to Winter Break. She went to bed before curfew and rose just before breakfast. Every afternoon she went to the library and worked on homework with Riley and Scarlet. She watched Quidditch practice on occasion but did not participate in any mischievous activities with Fred and George. In short, Jenny acted like the model student in the hopes of staying out of Snape’s sights. 

After a frustrating month with no leads, Snape and the rest of the faculty gave up on finding the Potions Thief. The thief became a sort of legend around the school, though no one had any idea of their identity (save Fred and George, who thankfully kept their mouths shut). Eventually they stopped investigating students and settled back into a pattern of normalcy. Jenny resumed her previous activities, staying as far away as possible from Snape’s office.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter posted this Wednesday, "In Which Riley Practices Shape Shifting and Tries to Keep Her Clothes On"


	8. In Which Riley Practices Shape Shifting and Tries to Keep Her Clothes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley tries to refine her shape shifting and ends up in some risky situations. Her focus on shape shifting has a negative impact on her schoolwork. Jenny and Scarlet are in opposition to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this a day late! Riley's POV

Riley flew through the castle, her wings catching air currents and propelling her forward. Riley had flown through the castle every night after dinner. Slowly but surely, she was getting the hang of her bat form. Riley swooped back into her room through the open window and settled in the pile of clothing she left behind. Riley concentrated, willing her clothes back onto her body as she settled back into her human form. She mostly succeeded. Her pajama top covered her, but her pants remained on the ground. Riley sighed and pulled them on. She still needed to work out the kinks.

Riley started going out nearly every night to practice flying. She even tried hunting a bit, though her echolocation was still pretty weak. She made sure only to sneak out when it was too dark for anyone to see her. The consequence of her late night jaunts was falling asleep constantly in class. 

Riley also spent a lot of her time practicing manipulating her mist form. She found in most difficult to creep underneath doors. Sometimes she got stuck for a few minutes and then had to think her way out of it. She started imagining it as sliding underneath as opposed to crawling underneath the doorway, which improved her attempts significantly. 

Unfortunately, Riley’s focus on her shape shifting abilities started to affect her studies. She turned in several assignments late and unfinished, to the disapproval of her teachers. Finally, Professor Flitwick took her aside and told her to meet him in his office later that day. Riley knocked on his door with trepidation that evening.

Flitwick’s reeedy voice emitted from the door. “Come in!” 

Riley slipped in and shut the door softly behind her. “You told me to come here, sir.”

“Ah, yes, Ms.Dracula. Please have a seat.” He motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Riley sat down cautiously. “Why did you ask me to come see you?”

Professor Flitwick twirled his fingers nervously. “Well, you see, normally we would have the Head of House talk to you, but Professor Snape is very protective of his students, you see, and he said you were continuing to do good work in his class. We decided that it was best if I talk to you, as well, Professor McGonagall can be quite frightening to some students, and well, my class is one you seem to be struggling in the most, relative to other students. I’m sorry to inform you, Riley, but if you do not improve your grades and your performance, you will likely fail your final exams and have to repeat your first year at Hogwarts.”

Riley’s whole face flushed and her heart sank like a stone in her chest. Tears pricked her eyes, so she bent her head and tried to blink them away. Her throat closed up. After taking a few seconds to pull herself together, she swallowed.

“What can I do to improve my grades?” she asked hollowly.

Professor Flitwick shifted in his chair. “I’m delighted to hear that you are taking yourself seriously and are willing to apply yourself. I have made a list containing the assignments you have missed or turned in incomplete, as well as the Charms you need to have mastered by this point. I also have lists from your other teachers as well. We will give you a grace period of two months to catch up on your work. If you show marked improvement, we will forgive your poor marks. We understand that you might not be able to finish all your work, just try your best. I recommend that you seek out a tutor for help. The students from my house are willing an able to help you succeed, Ms. Dracula.”

Riley rose to her feet and took the lists from Professor Flitwick. “Thank you, sir, for this opportunity. I will take my studies very seriously in the future.”

Riley left the office calmly. As soon as she shut the door, she ran back to Slytherin Dungeon and spent the next three hours crying her eyes out on her bed. She finally pulled herself together and sought out Scarlet.

“What are you struggling with?” Scarlet asked.

Riley shuffled her feet. “Mostly motivation. I don’t find most of my subjects very interesting. I’d rather work on flying or mist-walking, but instead I need to practice all of these boring spells I don’t really care about. Why did my father even send me here?”

Scarlet sighed. “Well, you are half witch. It’s important that you develop all sides of yourself, even if you prefer vampire abilities to magical ones. Let’s just try a few spells and go from there.”

They spent that afternoon trying a couple of different charms. Riley seemed to be able to get the hang of them after practicing, but it took extensive cajoling from Scarlet to get her to do the spells. Jenny came in late to their practice looking worn out and frustrated.

Riley set down her wand. “Are you alright, Jenny?”

Jenny flopped down in a nearby chair and rested her head on the table. “Potions are hard.”

Scarlet rested her hand gently on Jenny’s shoulder. “Are you struggling with your class?”

Jenny shook her head. “Never mind. I’m just frustrated.”

“Are you sure?” Riley asked, leaning over to try to get a look at Jenny’s face.

“I’m fine,” said Jenny, “Now what are you guys working on?”

“Riley is struggling with finding motivation to do her schoolwork. We’re practicing spells.”

Jenny sat up. “What spells? I could use some practice as well.”

Jenny got up from her chair and the three of them practiced some transfiguration spells. They had moved on from changing the color of buttons to turning those buttons into pins. Jenny seemed to figure it out after a couple of tries, but Riley managed only to make her button more oval-esque. After a while Jenny got tired of practicing spells and worked on an essay she had to write for Professor Binns’ class. Riley continued to work on various spells, and by the time dinner arrived, she felt confident that she would pass her classes, at least in the practical category. 

That night Riley snuck out of the Slytherin Dungeon and practiced floating around the castle as mist. As mist, Riley moved much slower than in her human form, so traveling around the corridors took much longer. Riley decided to see if she could sneak into Professor Snape’s office. She heard from Jenny that apparently he had upped security due to several break ins. Riley wanted to test to see if his protection spells prevented her from entering the room. When she arrived at his door, she used her sliding technique to slip inside his office. She succeeded. 

She floated around, looking at all of his ingredients in awe. Looking through his office reminded her of Potions class. The image of bending over her cauldron and adding in ingredients popped into her head. Professor Snape smiled proudly at her work in her imagination. She could even feel the cold cobblestones beneath her feet. 

Riley looked down and realized that she stood in her human form - without her clothes. Her distracted imaginings had her body instinctively switch back to her human body. Riley shivered. Snape’s office had no heating, and Riley felt goose bumps on her skin. The lock jiggled. Riley frantically looked around, trying to find a place to hide. She wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Just as the door swung open, Riley felt the floating, weightless feeling of her mist form return. Professor Snape peered around the corridor, searching for an intruder. His eyes passed over Riley without acknowledging her.

“Odd,” he said, “I swore that I heard noises. Something definitely triggered my spell. Must have been a rat.” 

He swung the door shut with a loud clunk. Riley heard his footsteps fading away in the distance. She gathered herself and slid back under the door until she reconstituted in the hallway. Riley floated back to her room as quickly as possible before transforming once again and crawling back into bed. Her near miss left her shaken. She vowed to stay far away from Professor Snape and any other parts of the castle where she might run into other people. 

Riley fidgeted nervously in her chair at the beginning of Potions Class the following afternoon. Despite the fact that he had not caught her, Riley felt certain that when Professor Snape saw her today he would figure out what happened. When he entered the classroom, Riley stared at her desk and refused to make eye contact. She peeked through the fringe of her hair. Professor Snape was writing on the board, completely focused on the current lesson. Riley relaxed. She spent the rest of the class taking diligent notes and working on potions to the best of her abilities. When Professor Snape came to inspect their work, Riley stood up straight.

Professor Snape glanced at her potion and nodded. “Keep up the good work, Ms. Dracula.”

Riley nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Professor Snape took a long look at Jenny’s potion. Jenny rocked on her heels and glanced at the ceiling, appearing very bored.

“Overachieving will not gain you extra points, Jones. Do what the instructions on my board say, not what you have read in Advanced Potions Book 4. Do I make myself clear?”

Riley saw Jenny struggle to keep the glare off her face. “Yes, sir.” 

When Professor Snape moved a safe distance away, Jenny started muttering underneath her breath. “Pompous git, he knows I did it correctly but he’s too hyped up on his power trip.”

Riley nudged her. “You know he’s got excellent hearing. He give you detention if he hears you!”

Jenny scuffed her foot against the fluorescent orange stones but quieted. Riley managed to keep Jenny from cursing Professor Snape or getting herself in trouble for the rest of the lesson. She had to bodily drag Jenny out of the room to keep her from giving him a piece of her mind. She didn’t understand what Professor Snape had against Jenny. Sure, Jenny challenged his authority and sometimes acted out of turn, but she excelled in his class. Maybe he had bad experiences with Gryffindors. Or tricksters. Or Gryffindor tricksters. 

Jenny disappeared after classes ended. She had missed the first half of almost all of their afternoon study sessions lately. Riley suspected she was causing mischief with Fred and George. Wherever she vanished to, Riley never seemed to find her. Riley and Scarlet worked on more spells. Since she started applying herself in class, Riley’s grades had improved steadily. Professor Flitwick stopped frowning at her as she struggled to master simple spells. Now Riley performed perfectly adequately. 

On Thursday night, Riley got herself stuck in a crevice in the ceiling in her bat form. She had flown up to roost and overestimated the space, wedging herself in to tightly to move. Riley contemplated her options. If she changed back to her human form, she would likely fall to the floor. However, Riley had never tried changing from bat form into her mist form. No time like the present, she thought. After a minute or so, Riley began to feel light and airy. She slowly came loose from the crevice, her misty form pooling gently on the cobblestones. Riley then changed her form back to that of a bat and flew off through an open window, elated. She had figured out how to switch between her forms. Now all she had left to master was changing back into her human form with her clothes on.

Riley went to Scarlet for advice on transformations.

“I know that your Metamorphmagus is completely different from my shape shifting, but I was wondering if you had any advice.”

“What for?” asked Scarlet.

“I’ve been practicing my shifting lately, and I’ve gotten the hang of shifting between all three forms, which is good. I’m even starting to get the hang of how to use my bat and mist forms. What I’m struggling with right now is willing my clothes back onto my body when I return to my human form,” Riley explained.

Scarlet raised her eyebrows. “You can do that?”

“Yes. It’s pretty difficult, especially if your clothes are far away or in a different room.”

Scarlet leaned back in her chair. “Yeah, I don’t think I can help you with that at all.”

Riley turned to her with pleading eyes. “You’re the smartest person I know. Don’t you have some kind of far out idea I can try?”

Scarlet sighed. “Not really? I mean, why don’t you use whatever ever advice you got to figure out how to do your mist and bat forms?”

Riley contemplated Scarlet’s words as she sat on her bed that evening. It some ways it made sense. Edward’s advice helped her a lot before, maybe it would help her again. Riley transformed into her mist form, her clothes falling to the floor in a heap. She hovered over them and practiced what Edward taught her. She imagined not only her body but also the clothes floating over them. She tried to imagine the feel and weight of the fabric and how it fell around her body. When she opened her eyes, she stood fully clothed in her robes. Riley let out a little whoop. She tried again, and returned wearing clothes. Riley spent the rest of the night changing back and forth between forms and willing her clothes onto her body. A couple times she became over exuberant and her clothes came back twisted in interesting ways. At one point she ended up with her head through one of her sleeves. She finally tired herself out and fell asleep with her both her legs in one pant her pajama bottoms and her pajama top on backwards.

The next day she gushed to Jenny and Scarlet in great detail.

“I’m so happy! I’ve finally figured out how to shift back without ending up naked.”

Jenny snorted. “I’m glad to. I really don’t want to have an encounter with you sans clothes.”

“Did my advice help at all?” asked Scarlet.

“In a way, yes,” said Riley, “I remembered what Edward told me over break and tried picturing how my clothes felt on my body. That seemed to do the trick, mostly.”

Scarlet smiled. “I’m happy that I could help, at least a little. Our powers are very different, so I’m sorry I couldn’t give you better advice.”

“I didn’t really expect you to.”

“Well this is all very interesting, but there is a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match today that I am very interested in going to, so if you don’t mind…” Jenny started inching away.

Riley followed her. “Oh, I wanted to watch that too!”

“Which team are you supporting?” Scarlet asked.

“I’m not supporting anyone, just the sport itself,” Riley replied haughtily.

Jenny snorted. “Oh, sure you are.”

They made their way to the stands and found a section with enough space for all three of them. Scarlet watched the game serenely, though Riley noticed her smile twitch whenever Ravenclaw made a goal, and a slight pucker in her brow whenever Fred or George managed to get a good hit of the bludger. Jenny, on the other hand, watched with uncontrollable enthusiasm. She whooped loudly and waved her scarf in the air. When Gryffindor failed to make a save, Jenny said several words that made Riley cringe with their vulgarity. In the end, Gryffindor won decisively, trouncing Ravenclaw with both their Chasers and their Seeker. Jenny screamed with vicious glee for nearly a minute and a half straight, at which point Scarlet clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away. Jenny wriggled out of her grasp and ran off to Lee Jordan to discuss the match. Scarlet and Riley trailed behind.

“That moment where Fred just-“ Lee mimicked swinging a bat.

Jenny clenched her fist. “I thought that Bludger was going to take that Seeker’s head off!” 

“It certainly stopped her from getting the Snitch,” Lee added.

“You know, Lee, you make a superb commentator. I wouldn’t know half of what was going on without you at the microphone.”

Lee grinned. “That’s high praise from you, Jenny.”

“But the cherry on top is your side comments. I thought the one about the Ravenclaw Captain’s rather large nose was truly inspired.”

Lee waved his hand loftily. “That was nothing. You should have seen my first commentary. Professor McGonagall nearly had me banned altogether. I’ve toned it down from then.”

Jenny looked disappointed. “I would have loved to see that!”

Scarlet interrupted. “If you to are done crowing over your team’s victory, Jenny, Riley, and I have studying to do in library, if you don’t mind.”

“See you at dinner, Jenny!” Lee said cheerfully as Scarlet pulled Jenny away.

“Aw, come on!” Jenny complained, “We were just getting to the good part! I want to know what he said in his first match.”

“Nothing worth repeating.”

Jenny turned to look at Scarlet. “Wait, you know what he said in his first match?”

Scarlet frowned. “I’m not telling you, even if you beg.”

“Seriously?”

“We have homework to do. I know you haven’t looked at the history essay you have from Binns and it’s due tomorrow,” Scarlet said firmly.

Jenny slouched. “Fine, let’s do our homework.”

Riley poked her. “Why are you complaining so much? You’re actually good at school.” 

Jenny groaned but followed Scarlet and Riley to the library. They spent the rest of the evening pouring over texts and trying to make sense of their studies. Jenny seemed to whip out the potions work without any effort.

Riley’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you so good at potions all of a sudden?”

Jenny kept squinting at her History of Magic essay. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve never been bad at it, but all of a sudden you’re acting like you’re years ahead of the rest of us in class.”

“I’ve been reading ahead.” Jenny scribbled another line on her parchment.

“Uh huh.”

“And I’ve been experimenting in my spare time. Despite the fact that our Potions professor makes my skin crawl, I find the subject incredibly interesting.”

“Could you pipe down? I’m trying to figure out this Transfiguration Spell and it’s hard to concentrate when you two are yapping,” Scarlet said, her eyes focused on her own textbook.

“Sorry,” Riley and Jenny chorused.

“Was that your way of asking me to help you with your Potions work?” Jenny asked.

“No!”

Jenny smirked. “So you don’t want me to help you impress your Head of House?”

“Fine,” Riley grumbled, “I won’t turn down your help.”

“Here, let me show you. The ingredient they are referring to here is…” Jenny pointed at an accompanying sketch.

Riley listened attentively to Jenny’s explanation, and actually retained most of the information. Jenny taught surprisingly well, employing visual elements and throwing in a few jokes to keep Riley’s attention. Riley had to admit that she learned more from listening to Jenny’s ten-minute explanation than all of Professor Snape’s lessons so far. 

After dinner Riley went to an empty classroom and practiced willing her clothing onto her body at different distances. This proved much more challenging than when she reformed with her clothing right below her. Often times she ended up reformed with only part of her clothing. In one instance, her willpower had brought her nightgown all the way from her room in the Slytherin Dungeon. Not what she intended, but close enough. After little success, she decided to write to Edward. At this point he had likely returned to London. She sent Nyx off that evening. 

_Dear Edward,_

_I am loath to write you, considering how much you have helped me already, but I must ask for your advice again. I have figured out the basic concept of how to regain my clothing when I am in close proximity to it, but find it difficult if I cannot see my clothing visually. What do you suggest to remedy this issue? On a more personal note, how is London? Has Amora given up on pursuing my father? Has Jeremy driven you insane?_

_Best Wishes,_

_Riley Dracula_

It took nearly a week and a half for Nyx to return with his reply. When Riley unrolled his letter, it was at least twice as long as hers.

_Dear Riley,_

_London continues to be delightful, despite the fact that we only really see it in the evening. Jeremy insists that it is incredibly boring, since we are not old enough to go to any bars, but I disagree wholeheartedly. The museums here are quite fascinating. Humans have such interesting art and music. I even recognize some vampire artists in the mix, though I know that those silly humans do not recognize those pieces for what they are. Jeremy ended up being correct. My mother tried everything she could to entice your father, but in the end, I don’t even think he realized what she was doing. She left in a huff, and has been very difficult since. The worst part, I think, is that my father seems to be completely unaware that she had gone after Count Dracula in the first place. I am glad that you have figured out another aspect of your shifting. As for your question, I recommend picking one outfit that you always picture when you are doing remote reforming. This will become part of your instincts, and will lead to fewer mistakes. At least, that’s what my father said when I was struggling with this same problem. I’m pleased that you came to me for help, and wish you the best in your studies._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Lochester_

 

Riley smoothed the letter fondly. Edward continued to be a helpful and kind mentor, despite their differences and his mother. It helped to have someone to relate to her age. Her friends understood many things like school and girlhood and magic, but Edward understood her vampire side. She didn’t realize how much she missed that connection until she had visited during Winter Break, and she didn’t realize that writing letters to Edward in London could fill it. She smiled softly.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter posted this Sunday, "In Which Jenny Gets Attention and Experiences True Freedom"


	9. In Which Jenny Gets Detention and Experiences True Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finally figures out how to brew Wolfsbane, which causes her ego to grow to an unfortunate size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny had a week and a half until the next full moon, and she was determined to get the Wolfsbane Potion correct in time. She had only enough ingredients to make enough for a week, and maybe a little extra for a practice run. She went over all of her notes, and reread each of her thoughts on her failed attempts. Her problem stemmed from timing; she struggled putting in the ingredients at just the right time. She practiced with faux ingredients every day to get the timing down to a second. 

She felt confident that she could correctly brew the potion by the Thursday before the full moon. That afternoon she skipped studying and barricaded herself in Myrtle’s bathroom. It took some cajoling and a promise of gossiping at a later date, but Myrtle agreed to vacate the bathroom until Jenny finished.

She lit a fire below her cauldron, which she had scrubbed to perfection the night before. She checked the temperature to make sure it would heat the potion correctly. She set a timer to help her put in the ingredients in at the right times. She laid everything out in front of her for easy access. Hands steady, she followed the instructions in the book to the letter. She focused entirely on her task, to the point where someone could have burst in and she would not move a single muscle. She stirred in delicate, precise strokes, ensuring the correct distance from the edge of the pot. After nearly and hour and a half, Jenny completed her potion. Her cauldron emitted a faint blue smoke, precisely as the textbook described.

Jenny’s eyes burned; she felt her cheeks and realized they were wet. She cried great tears of relief and joy; she now had the chance to experience her full moon with a human mind. She wiped her cheeks and carefully spooned the potion into a goblet to drink. She gulped it down and choked on the bitter taste. Despite the fact that she now had to brew the potion for another six days, Jenny never felt lighter. She cleaned her cauldron and other instruments with delicate care and then decided to join her friends in their study session.

Riley looked up from her parchment when Jenny sat down across from her. 

“Where have you been?” she asked.

Jenny pulled out her own homework. “Experimenting.”

“You know, it’d be nice for you to show up on time for study sessions,” Scarlet said from behind her book, “We don’t get to see you very much as it is.”

“Sorry,” said Jenny, chagrined.

Riley patted her hand. “It’s fine. Did I tell you that I finally figured out how to summon my clothes long distance?”

“Nope. I haven’t heard anything about it. So, no wandering the castle naked then?”

Riley rolled her eyes. “No.”

“How’d you figure it out?”

“Well, I wrote to Edward.”

Jenny frowned. “Wait, is this the cousin who made me that fabulous scarf?”

“No, that’s Jeremy. Edward isn’t my cousin. He might become my brother-in-law, though, if his mother has her way.”

“Wait, what!” said Jenny. 

Scarlet looked up from her book. “She’s pursuing your father?”

Riley sighed. “Yes, even though she’s married. I don’t think she’ll succeed, though. My father is devoted to my mother.”

“One has to wonder,” said Scarlet, “How he even met your mother in the first place. She was a witch, right?”

Riley nodded.

“Witches and vampire traditionally avoid each other. So how did your father meet your mother?”

Riley shrugged. “I don’t know. My father won’t tell me much about my mother. I only know that she died a long time ago. I can’t remember her at all.”

“Personally,” said Jenny, “I’d love to forget my mother.”

“Don’t be crass, Jenny,” Scarlet said, smacking her on the shoulder with a roll of parchment.

Jenny didn’t even flinch. “If you had my family, you’d want to forget them too.”

Neither Scarlet nor Riley quite knew how to respond to that, so they went back to their homework. Jenny sighed. She hated not being able to share her dark family secrets with her two closest friends, but it was too dangerous, for her and for them.

Jenny continued to brew the potion successfully for the rest of the week. To her surprise, getting it correctly just once gave her a kind of intuitive feel for the way the potion went, to the point where she brewed the potion like an expert by the morning of the full moon. She came up with an excuse of running off with Fred and George for pranks to keep Riley and Scarlet off her trail. Myrtle continued to accommodate her, especially after Jenny gave her all of the good gossip about the students (she particularly enjoyed Jenny’s anecdotes about Professor Snape). 

That evening, she met Kelsey in the Great Hall without complaint. She didn’t even flinch at the Disillusionment Charm. She walked quickly, heart thumping with the possibilities of the effect of Wolfsbane. Kelsey seemed perturbed by her nonchalance, and reluctant to leave her straight away.

“Are you alright, Jenny? You’ve been acting very strangely today.”

Jenny grinned. “I’m fine, Kelsey. I’ve decided to embrace your suggestion to stop thinking negatively about my predicament. I’ve even tried Mother’s herbs and some meditation.”

Kelsey huffed. “I’m just concerned. You were so unhappy last moon. This change in behavior is quite out of character for you. Please don’t try anything hasty.”

“Don’t worry. You should go, the full moon’s rising.”

Kelsey nodded and hurried away. Jenny watched her disappear into the forest. She looked up to see the full moon rising. Jenny waited to feel the usual darkness that accompanied the change, but instead she felt a very different, rather disturbing transformation.

Her arms prickled. She looked down to see fur sprouting from her arms. She yelped as her shifting bones forced her to fall to the ground. She writhed uncomfortable as her body molded into a new, animal state. At the end of it, she lay panting on the ground in her wolf form. Jenny certainly didn’t miss this part of not having a human mind for the change.

She looked down to see furry paws. She rose on all fours and looked around. The forest looked different in the eyes of a wolf. She could see in the dark, and her eyes tracked like a predator. Her nose caught a variety of scents: a horsey human smell, a pure soft smell, a hairy and spiny smell, along with a variety of others that she couldn’t fully process. Jenny thought about exploring the forest, but remembered the test she had tomorrow. Instead, she curled up under a tree and went to sleep. 

When she awoke, she was human again. No memories came rushing back into her mind; the only memories she recalled were of her transformation and brief study of the forest. Jenny smiled. She rose to her feet, grabbed her robes, and redressed. She looked up at the sun and her heart sang with joy.

“Yes!” she shouted, jumping up and down in glee, “I did it! I did it! Suck on that Grandfather! Nothing can get me down! I am never going without Wolfsbane again!”

She started cartwheeling around in the field. She rolled around on the ground and came to a stop in front of Kelsey. Jenny looked up to see her frowning, confusion clear in her eyes. Jenny jumped up to her feet and clapped Kelsey on the shoulder.

“Let’s go get breakfast, I’m starving!”

Kelsey blinked. “You seem… cheerful this morning. And surprisingly well rested.”

Jenny slung her arm around Kelsey’s shoulders. “I guess Mother’s herbs really did it for me. I don’t feel tired at all. Now let’s go before all of the good food is gone.”

She dragged her sister to the hall and deposited her at the Hufflepuff table before sitting down next to Fred at the Gryffindor table. She inhaled her breakfast for a few minutes in silence before they interrupted her meal.

“Hello, Jenny, how you’ve been?” asked Fred.

“Yeah, Jenny, how are you? We haven’t seen you in a while,” added George. 

“You didn’t even congratulate us on our Quidditch match,” Fred whined. 

Jenny shrugged. “Sorry about that, boys, I got dragged away by Scarlet. You know how she is about studying.”

George pouted. “You had time to talk to Lee about his commentating.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Well, I happened to see him as I was leaving the stadium. By the way, do either of you know what he said at his first match that nearly got him banned?”

Fred huffed. “That’s what we get? Brush-offs? I thought we were better friends than that.”

Jenny got up and slipped in between them, throwing her arms around their shoulders. “You guys know you’re my favorites, right?”

“Do you like us better than Riley and Scarlet?” George asked.

“Eh.”

“What about Lee?”

“Well… he certainly doesn’t know how to use a bat the way you two do.”

Fred nodded. “True, true.”

“And he’s not an accomplice to my potions experiments…”

George grinned. “We’ve kept your secrets so well.”

“That you have, boys. I’ll be at your next practice for sure, and you’ll hardly be able to concentrate because I’ll be cheering so loudly. Now, I’ve got some studying today. Binns is giving a big exam today and I like to pass my classes. I’ll see you around. I’m 100% up for your next prank.” Jenny hugged them and then skipped away to cram for her upcoming test. 

Jenny’s success with the Wolfsbane Potion led to a streak of confidence that resulted in reckless behavior. She talked more authoritatively with teachers (especially Snape), and attempted more difficult spells. Nothing seemed to bother her, even when her actions caused discontent with her peers. Her behavior started to worry Riley; if Jenny wasn’t careful, she could end up with detention, or something worse. When she brought this up to Jenny, she brushed her off.

“Why does everyone keep questioning my behavior? Can’t I just be in a good mood?” she complained.

“I’m not trying to question your mood,” said Riley, “I’m just worried that you’re going to get into trouble.”

“Why is understanding our subjects better going to get me in trouble?” asked Jenny.

Riley sighed. “It’s not that. You’re acting too cocky. You’re still a first year and you act like you’re graduating soon. Your big head is going to get you punched.”

“I’m not afraid of a little violence,” said Jenny.

Riley lost her temper. “Well, excuse me! I’m just concerned for my friend.”

Jenny put her hand on Riley’s arm. “I’m sorry. I know you care about me. I’ll try not to get in too much trouble.”

“Too much?”

“You think I’m going to stay out of trouble completely? Riley, you are a bigger fool than I thought you were if you seriously think I’m not going to get in at least a little bit of trouble. Especially if you consider the weird vendetta Snape has against me.”

“Oh, he’s not that bad!”

“Riley, I think you’re the only person in this school who thinks Snape is a genuinely ok person. Everyone else thinks of him as a slimy, unreasonable git who will punish anyone who looks at him wrong.”

“Stop trashing my Head of House!”

Jenny waved her off. “Okay, okay. I’ll slow down on the Snape hate train. Don’t expect much more than that, though.”

Riley grabbed Jenny’s arm and started dragging her to the dungeon. “Let’s just get going. We’re going to be late for class.”

“Oh great,” said Jenny in an overly cheerful voice. “It’s my favorite teacher in the entire universe! I definitely won’t get into any trouble in Potions today!”

“Please take this seriously Jenny,” Riley hissed.

“I promised to mostly behave myself, didn’t I?” Jenny reminded her.

Riley dragged her all the way to her desk. Jenny smiled at the orange cobblestones; it seemed Snape had been unable to get her potion out of the floor. She pulled out her cauldron and set her supplies carefully on the table. Just as she settled everything in place, Snape swept into the room. As always, his presence cast a shadow that silenced the room. 

He began the lesson with a long, droning expectation that was more about his own ego than the actual Pepperup potion they were trying to learn. Jenny nearly fell asleep on the desk, but managed to keep herself together through sheer force of will. 

Unfortunately, she ran into trouble with the potion. And by trouble, that meant that she understood the mechanics and ingredients and how to mix the potion way better than someone at her year level should, so she brewed it perfectly. When Snape approached her potion and looked it over, Jenny witnessed him blink in surprise. He straightened to his full height, looming over Jenny by nearly a foot. Jenny looked up at him without guile.

“Care to explain this, Ms. Jones?” he said, voice barely controlling his distaste.

“Sir, I followed the directions, just as you wrote them on the board,” Jenny replied calmly.

Snape seemed to puff up even more. “This is a difficult potion, especially for a first year. How were you able to brew it so well? I watched you work; I know you didn’t make any mistakes.”

Jenny raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what to tell you, sir. I take care to follow all of your instructions carefully. Perhaps it is your excellent teaching that has lead to my success.”

“Ms. Jones, as I have told you before, overachieving will gain you nothing. Perhaps you should help your peers achieve your level of… performance.” Snape turned to leave.

Jenny put her hands on her hips. “Sir, I don’t understand how following your directions is considered overachieving. I completed the lesson exactly as you asked.”

Snape whirled to face her. “Your impertinence, Ms. Jones, will lead to nothing but trouble.”

Jenny lost her temper. “This is ridiculous! Why don’t you get off your high horse and accept the fact that I’m good a potions!”

Snape froze. The entire potions room fell silent. Jenny saw Riley’s ashen face out of the corner of her eyes. Jenny stared directly into Snape’s flat black eyes. After several seconds of quiet, his mouth opened in a sneer. Jenny knew exactly what he would say. She had no regrets in standing up to him.

“Detention, Ms. Jones. For the next month, you will come to my office every day and sort and catalogue my potions ingredients. You will take an extensive inventory of everything in my stores. You will also write me 10 pieces of parchment on the subject of common applications for the Pepperup Potion. In addition, fifty points from Gryffindor.”

Jenny opened her mouth to let out a retort but Riley’s hand clamped over her mouth, stopping her. She looked over at Riley, who pleaded with her eyes. Jenny sagged in defeat. Once Riley let go of her, Jenny said two more words.

“Yes, sir.”

After class ended, Riley dragged Jenny off into and empty corridor. She stared down at Jenny. Jenny looked at her and kept her face clear of any emotion. 

“Jenny, why couldn’t you just keep quiet? You know Professor Snape doesn’t tolerate people talking back! I told you to stay out of trouble,” she scolded.

Jenny brushed her off. “Well excuse me if complaining about unfair treatment is considered ‘back talking’ now. He’s playing favorites and it’s not right! If he’s doing it to me, it means he’s doing it to other students. He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it!”

“You saw how well that worked. You’ve got detention for a month. It’ll be a lot harder to keep on top of your studies when your afternoons are spent in Professor Snape’s office,” said Riley.

Jenny shrugged. “It’ll be fine. Besides, I can learn even more about potion ingredients by cataloguing his stores.”

Riley looked at her seriously. “Be careful. Professor Snape may have had to let go of his investigation, but he’s still on the lookout for the thief. If you do anything suspicious, you could get in even bigger trouble.”

“Alright, alright. We’re late for class. I’ll see you later after my imposed sentence.” Jenny waggled her fingers and ran off to her next class. 

When her last class ended, Jenny marched down to detention with determination. She vowed to perform her duties to the best of her abilities. She would catalogue and inventory his ingredients so well that he wouldn’t have anything for her to do after a week. She knocked firmly on his door and it swung open.

“Come in, Ms. Jones. Pay close attention, as I will only explain once.”

Jenny stepped inside and turned to face him. “Yes, sir.”

He went into longwinded detail about his organization system before handing her a list of his ingredients and a chart to mark quantities. The chart included a system of how to measure each ingredient. The list had more than a hundred entries. Jenny sighed and began to work. She inspected each of his bottles carefully, making neat marks on her chart. The only sounds in the room were quills scratching: hers and Snape’s. After an hour of work, he spoke.

“That is enough for today, Ms. Jones. I will check your work. Report back tomorrow at the same time,” he said coolly.

“Yes, sir.” Jenny slipped out of the door as quickly as possible.

Once she got far enough away, Jenny ran to the library. When she burst through the doors, Madam Pince gave her a nasty look that she waved off with a sheepish smile. She spotted Scarlet and Riley at their usual table. Scarlet looked like she was concentrating deeply on a spell, and Riley had fallen asleep on her textbook. Jenny walked up and bumped the table with her hip.

Riley startled. “Huh? I was working.”

Jenny snickered. “Sure you were.”

Scarlet continued concentrating on her spell. “Hello, Jenny. How was detention?”

Jenny sat down next to Riley and propped her chin in her hands. “Agonizingly boring. His office was quiet as a tomb. I think he’s trying to get me to break through silent intimidation.”

“I doubt that’s really his intention. He may be harsh, but he’s not a monster.” Riley didn’t even look convinced by her own words.

“Get over your mooning and realize that he’s just as bad as I say he is. You just don’t see it because you’re his favorite.”

“Can we stop rehashing this? I’m trying to concentrate on a spell, and it is very hard to focus when you two are bickering.” Scarlet frowned; a tendril of light flowed out of her wand before vanishing.

Riley turned back to her work, and Jenny laid her head on the table. She sat up again when she remembered the ten pieces of parchment Snape had also requested from her. She pulled out her school supplies and began scribbling out an outline for her paper on Pepperup.

“What are you working on?” Riley asked.

Jenny crossed out a sentence. “The other part of my punishment. I’m to write an essay on the applications of Pepperup, remember?”

Riley looked sympathetic. “I do think he’s being unfair to you, you know. I don’t know what it is, but he really doesn’t like you.”

Jenny drew arrows connecting her points. “I think it’s because he’s afraid that I’m going to expose him for what he really is.”

“Or maybe it’s because you’re showing off and he’s trying to take you down a peg,” Scarlet said.

Jenny’s head snapped in her direction. “Hey!”

“Riley told me about how you’re crushing all of your potions assignments. Maybe you should put an equal amount of effort into all of your studies instead of over focusing on just one.”

Jenny scoffed. “I see that I’m getting a lot of support here.”

“I’m just trying to help you out. You keep getting into trouble with him, and I’m hoping that diverting your focus might help you stay out of detention,” Scarlet replied calmly.

“I should have just gone to complain to Fred and George,” Jenny grumbled.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. “Undoubtedly.”

“You know what, fine. I’m going back to work.” Jenny returned to scribbling out her paper.

In the next two weeks, Jenny came in every day and worked for an hour in silence to inventory Snape’s ingredients. After she completed her detention, she worked on her Pepperup paper for another hour. She written the rough draft, but she needed two more pages before she met Snape’s goal. She researched the history of Pepperup in the library and even asked Madam Pince for related texts. Following the hour on her paper, Jenny completed the rest of her homework. By that time, Jenny felt so exhausted that she went straight to bed and fell asleep.

At the end of two weeks, Jenny completed her paper and brought it to Snape. She had nearly finished inventorying ingredients as well. When she handed in the paper, Snape raised one eyebrow. She stared him down calmly.

“Already completed your essay, Ms. Jones? I hope you haven’t rushed it.”

Jenny’s face stayed impassive. “No, sir. I researched the topic fully and put in my best effort. Once you read my paper, you will recognize the effort I put into it. You will also notice the lack of ink blotches and crossed out sentences.”

“Don’t tell me you’re overachieving again, Ms. Jones. That is what got you into trouble last time.”

“No, sir.”

Snape sneered. “I’m surprised you had any time to complete your other homework.”

“I made sure to schedule my time effectively in order to get all of my work done.”

Snape set the paper aside. “Get to work, Ms. Jones. You have more ingredients to inventory.”

“Yes, sir.” Jenny did her best to keep the bite from her voice.

Jenny picked up the chart and went back to work. Jenny wondered if the reason he asked her to catalogue his potions ingredients was because he suspected that she had stolen them. Perhaps he thought that Jenny would be unable to resist trying to take from his stores. In some ways the task appeared easy; she had control over recording the inventory, so he might not notice if she recorded the amount differently. However, Jenny suspected Snape knew exactly how much was contained in each bottle in his extensive stores. The records were likely for orders, paperwork, or a sick test of her restraint. Either way, Jenny had no intention of letting him win.

It took another week before Jenny completed her inventory. Halfway through the hour, she finished the last ingredient on the list and set down her quill. Jenny took a deep breath and approached Snape at his desk. Despite clearing her throat, Snape ignored her for nearly five minutes before finally looking up from his work.

“Yes, Ms. Jones?”

Jenny placed the quill back in its receptacle. “I’m done.”

Snape raised one eyebrow. “You have another half hour of detention, Ms. Jones.”

Jenny set the clipboard down in front of him. “I mean, I’ve completed inventory of your stores. Sir.”

Snape picked up the clipboard and rifled through the pages. “It seems you have, Ms. Jones. You can’t seem to resist overachieving, can you? You may be done for the day. I will look over your work. Come back tomorrow. If you have finished your work as you claimed, then I will have a different task for you. Figure out how to remove the orange from my classroom floor. If you haven’t figured it out by the end of the week, I may have to extend your detention. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re smart.”

“Yes sir.”

Jenny exited his office with barely contained rage. That slime ball! She had no idea how to get her potion off of the ground. Jenny would have to figure something else. Either way, she could never take ingredients from Snape’s stores again. It was too dangerous. She would have to find another way to get what she needed to make Wolfsbane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter coming this Wednesday, "In Which Riley Sneaks Around and Nearly Discovers Jenny's Secret"


	10. In Which Riley Sneaks Around and Nearly Discovers Jenny's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley tries her hand and eavesdropping and making friends in her own House. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

Riley soared over the castle grounds in the light of the moon. She dived down, skimming the water of the Great Lake with her claws. She swooped back up, the wind whistling through her fur. She enjoyed nothing more than the experience of flight. After painstaking weeks of practice, Riley felt truly comfortable in her bat form. She even indulged in bugs, on occasion. Riley made one last loop before heading back to her room. 

She perched on her windowsill and settled her wings. In her mind she pictured her nightgown as she transformed back into her normal body. Riley shivered from the cold breeze. She silently slid down into her room and made her way to her own bed. Riley fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

That afternoon she tried desperately to do her homework while falling asleep. Scarlet, stalwart as always, worked on her latest assignment in near silence. Jenny had finally escaped detention from Snape after managing to return his classroom floor to its natural state. She watched Riley curiously.

Riley frowned. “What?”

“You seem really tired lately, is something going on?” Jenny peered closer at her.

Riley leaned back. “Uh, I’m fine. Just sleepy.”

“Really.”

Scarlet lowered her textbook and gave Riley a look. “You might as well tell us.”

Riley huffed. “I’m just doing a little midnight flying, okay? Why do you guys need to know everything about my life all the time? Can’t a girl have her privacy?”

“You should know by now you can’t hide anything from us.” Jenny smirked.

“That’s not fair. You guys have secrets from me!” Riley pouted.

Scarlet disappeared back behind her book. “I’m sure you have some secrets, Riley. We don’t know everything about you.”

Riley knocked her head against the back of her chair. “Just about.”

Jenny poked her. “Stop whining. If you weren’t so transparent we wouldn’t know so much about you.”

Riley decided it was high time to get some secrets of her own. Even if she had nothing more herself to hide, she could learn other people’s secrets. She decided to use her bat form to eavesdrop, especially since her mist form was a little too conspicuous in the castle. She hid in the rafters and listened with her superior hearing. She discovered the goings on of many upper-years, most especially romantic rendezvous. It was the night of the full moon when Riley discovered something truly intriguing, but even after seeing it with her own eyes, she did not understand the mysterious event. 

She perched on a rafter outside the Great Hall, ready to eavesdrop on unsuspecting passersby. At approximately 8pm, she noticed Jenny walking into a side corridor. It caught Riley’s attention; Jenny did not usually go to this part of the castle. She saw her meet up with her sister Kelsey. Kelsey performed some kind of spell Riley didn’t recognize, and then the two of them vanished from sight. When Riley used her echolocation she could still sense them. 

Intrigued, Riley followed them from the castle. They made their way quickly across the grounds. Riley hesitated when they entered the Forbidden Forest. What in the world was Jenny doing in there at this hour with her sister? Riley thought Kelsey was the sensible one. By the time she decided to enter the Forbidden Forest, she sensed Kelsey stepping back out from the edge. She tried to sense Jenny, but Riley couldn’t sense anything with her body shape and size. The only things in the Forest were the creatures that called it home. Riley gave up her search and returned to the castle, feeling very, very confused.

The next morning she confronted Jenny before class. “What did you do last night?”

Jenny chowed down on a snack from the Great Hall. “Not much. Wasn’t feeling well, so I slept late a bit. I didn’t get much breakfast.”

Riley raised her eyebrows. “Were you hanging out late?”

Jenny looked up and seemed to notice the suspicion in her eyes.

She swallowed her food. “I was out last night. Why?”

Riley frowned. “I saw you.”

“Really? What was I doing?”

“Going into the Forbidden Forest with your sister.”

Jenny nibbled on her snack. “Hmm. Yeah I remember that. How do you see what I was doing last night?”

Riley shifted uncomfortably. “Well, uh…”

Jenny smirked. “You were spying on me, weren’t you?”

“No! Just… spying in general.”

Jenny ate the rest of her snack. “Is this about the secrets thing?”

“No! What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?”

“I fancied a walk.”

“Why aren’t you telling me the truth?”

Jenny settled her bag and began walking towards her next class. “Who says I’m not telling the truth?”

Riley groaned in aggravation. She didn’t understand why Jenny acted so evasive. Riley spent the entire morning and all of lunch mulling over the possibilities of why Jenny ventured into the Forbidden Forest. She came up with nothing substantial. She finally consulted Scarlet.

“Why do you think Jenny went into the Forbidden Forest last night?”

“I don’t know, Riley, why don’t you ask her?” Scarlet hurried towards her class.

“She told me she fancied a walk.”

“You don’t believe her? Jenny is prone to wandering into unusual places.”

Riley sighed. “She was being really weird about it. She ate her snack through our conversation. I’m pretty sure she hides behind food when she doesn’t want to tell us things. Plus, the whole conversation reminds me of when we talk to her about her Potions skills.”

Scarlet patted her on the shoulder. “Why don’t we leave Jenny alone? It’s her business, and she’ll tell us if she wants. Now, I’ve got to get to class. See you later!”

Riley stood alone in the hallway. “Why am I the only one who tells anyone anything?”

For the next two weeks, Riley followed Jenny around in her bat form, determined to figure out her secrets. Unfortunately, it got her nowhere. Jenny did not do anything unusual. She went about her day as any normal first year student at Hogwarts would do. In the mornings she went to breakfast and consumed a large amount of food, but no larger than her male counterparts. Jenny attended her classes and ate lunch with the rest of the students. After school she went to the library and studied with Riley and Scarlet as she had for most of the year since she started school. After dinner she hung out with Fred and George and they spent their time in the Gryffindor Common Room for the most part. Then Jenny went to bed at a fairly decent hour. Riley spent one entire night watching Jenny sleep. Eventually Riley gave up in frustration.

“You are impossible to figure out!” she complained to Jenny.

Jenny flipped through her textbook. “I know you’ve ben following me this entire time. Do you think I would do anything interesting while you followed me?”

Riley gaped. “How did you know?”

Jenny smirked. “I knew you would start following after our little conversation about my trip to the Forbidden Forest. I thought about acting really weirdly to confuse you, but I decided I’d rather just follow my usual schedule. Now, are you going to leave me alone?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

Riley groaned. “I don’t even know why I try. Clearly your secrets are locked up tighter than my father’s castle.”

“Just a note of caution: you should probably stop eavesdropping on the rest of the student body as well. You’re not very inconspicuous. Fred and George mentioned to me that they saw a bat around a lot at night spying on people. They thought Filch had somehow enchanted it. You could get hexed before you know it.”

Riley pouted. “This is totally not fair. Why can’t I be good at mischief like you?”

Jenny glanced at her sympathetically. “Just because you’re bad at eavesdropping doesn’t mean you’re bad at mischief. You just haven’t found your area of expertise. Don’t worry. I’ll help you figure it out.”

“I don’t know if I want you teaching me mischief. I think I might be biting off more than I can chew there.”

“Fine, fine. You’re missing out on a great opportunity here. Fred, George, and Lee appreciate my extensive skills.”

“Are you ever going to tell me why you were in the Forbidden Forest that night?”

Jenny’s face turned serious and pained. Riley watched her for several minutes, as she seemed to struggle to respond. Finally, Jenny looked up at her. The expression on her face stole Riley’s breath away; she looked so agonized with a combination of desperate longing and deep-seated fear.

“I’m sorry, Riley,” she croaked, “but I just don’t know.”

The room fell into awkward silence. Riley chanced a glance at Jenny. If she didn’t know better, Riley would say Jenny was trying not to cry. Riley turned her head back to her work. Their conversation ended there. 

Riley followed Jenny’s directions and elected not to eavesdrop on people anymore. Instead she decided to do some investigating in a more traditional way: the library. She started researching common ailments of witches and wizards, to see if any of the conditions might match Jenny’s odd behavior. She found a lot of interesting and disgusting possibilities. She doubted that Jenny’s skin was slowly flaking off, or that she was going to lose one of her legs. Most of the conditions in the books she got from Madam Pince detailed afflictions with very obvious physical symptoms like leaking out of your ears, developing a tail, or being unable to move at all. She did not find any answers to her questions. When she mentioned her questions to Scarlet, Scarlet rebuffed her completely.

“We’re not looking into Jenny’s personal life. Whatever it is, it likely has something to do with her family. It’s probably very personal and upsetting to her, which is likely why she doesn’t want to share it with us. Leave her alone, Riley. If and when she feels comfortable telling us, she will,” Scarlet said.

In times like these, Riley wished she had friends in her own house. Jenny had Fred, George, and Lee, while Scarlet had a few Ravenclaw friends whose names Riley had never bothered to learn. When Riley disagreed with her friends, she had no one to talk to. Riley wrote Edward complaining about her troubles with Jenny and Scarlet, but his response took a week and a half and his advice echoed Scarlet’s. Riley felt frustrated and alone. 

She decided to try to make friends in her own house. This did not go well. None of the girls wanted anything to do with her; they avoided her when she approached and ignored her when she tried to talk with them. When Riley persisted, they responded harshly.

“Leave us alone, freak!” one shouted, “You’re not even full human. Your blood’s so impure you shouldn’t have even been sorted into Slytherin. The Hat must’ve made a mistake!”

Riley nearly burst into tears after that incident. She decided that her only option was to try to make friends with the Slytherin boys. One day she approached Adrian Pucey when he was walking across the grounds to Quidditch practice.

“Hi Adrian!” she greeted cheerfully.

“What do you want, Dracula? I hear you’ve been harassing the Slytherin girls lately,” he replied.

Riley sighed. “Don’t trust everything you hear. I’m just trying to make friends.”

Adrian raised his eyebrows. “Why’re you talking to me then? It was my friends that got you blacklisted in Slytherin.”

“I don’t think you’re like them. I can tell that you didn’t like what they were doing. Look, I don’t have any friends in this house and I just want to make a connection with someone. I only have two other friends in this entire school.”

Adrian snorted. “You mean the bookworm and the crazy girl?”

“If you’re talking about Scarlet and Jenny, then yes.”

Adrian seemed to capitulate. “Fine. I’ll hang out with you for a bit. Come watch practice and then you can study with me in the Common Room, okay?”

Riley beamed. “Thanks!”

Adrian sighed. “Don’t mention it, kid.”

Riley followed him to the pitch and found herself a seat, where she stayed for the remainder of practice. Adrian had excellent balance and focus. To Riley, it appeared as though his was one with his broom. He dodged his teammates easily and scored goals with a flick of his wrist. At the end of practice, Riley waited for him at the edge of the pitch. When he saw her, he sagged in resignation.

“I was almost hoping you would leave.”

Riley tried to keep the hurt from her face. “If you don’t want to hang out with me, you don’t have to.”

Adrian looked pained. “Ah, sorry. It’s just… I’m going to be hearing about this from Montague and Warrington. They’re prats, but I still have to live with them. You’re not a bad sort.”

Riley smiled shyly. “Thanks, Adrian.”  
Adrian followed her to the Slytherin Common Room and they worked on homework together for most of the evening. He helped her with her Charms practice, and she offered a few suggestions for his History of Magic essay. They struck up a conversation about the plants in Professor Sprout’s class and started laughing about a plant that tended to creep over Professor Sprout’s shoulder when they were interrupted by Montague and Warrington barging through the door. They saw the two of them together and sneered.

“Pucey, what’re you doing with that half-breed?” Warrington snarled.

Adrian glanced up disinterestedly. “Homework. I got tired of waiting for you blokes to get here and decided to actually turn in my paper well done and on time.”

Warrington frowned. “You promised you were going to help us with those upstart Gryffindors.”

Adrian went back to his work. “I changed my mind.”

Montague entered the conversation. “You like her now?” 

“I’m helping a fellow Slytherin with her work. You know we’re supposed to mentor the younger students, don’t you?” Adrian raised his eyebrow.

“She’s not really one of us, is she though?” said Montague.

“Are you saying the Hat’s a liar?” Adrian asked.

Montague face crumpled in confusion. “Well, no.”

Adrian smirked. “What are you saying then?”

Warrington marched right up to Adrian and loomed over him. “Stop confusing Montague. You know we’ve all decided that she’s an abomination who should have never been allowed in this house. Now come with us. People will start talking.”

Adrian finally set his quill down. “I have learned never to contradict the Hat. It generally knows what it’s talking about. I’d quite like to get back to my work now, if you don’t mind.”

Warrington slammed his hand down on the table. “If you’re not with us, you’re against us.”

Adrian pulled his parchment out from under Warrington’s hand. “I doubt that. We have a match on Friday, and I’m the best Chaser Slytherin’s got. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to work.” 

Warrington’s face started getting very red. “Are you threatening me, Pucey?”

Adrian rolled his eyes. “Not at all, Warrington. I was minding my own business before you came rudely barging in.”

Montague turned his attention to Riley. “You should leave, half-breed. No one wants you here.”

“Montague, leave Dracula alone,” said Adrian; his voice held no argument.

Montague ignored him and grabbed Riley’s arm, yanking her out of her seat. “You’re a monster who never should have been allowed here.”

Adrian rose to his feet and brandished his wand. “You know I hate conflict. I warn you though, if you harm her, you will have to deal with me.”

Warrington and Montague stared Adrian down. Adrian stared back, his face as impassive as ever. Riley struggled, trying to remove herself from Montague’s grip without hurting him or herself. Finally, after several minutes of silent tension, Warrington stepped back and motioned for Montague to let go of Riley. He released her to suddenly for her to stay balanced. Riley fell on the ground in a graceless heap.

“I won’t forget this, Pucey,” Warrington warned.

“I didn’t think so,” Adrian replied.

Warrington and Montague stomped off to their corridors. Once they vanished from sight, Adrian helped Riley to her feet. He looked over her carefully as Riley straightened her robes. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Riley smiled. “I’m fine. Thank you for standing up for me. I didn’t really expect that from you.”

Adrian returned her smile with a small one of his own. “I should have said something before this. It’s not fair for you to be treated like this.”

Riley shrugged. “I’m used to it. I don’t exactly fit in where I come from either.”

Adrian frowned. “That doesn’t make me feel any better. Why don’t you go to bed? It’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast, okay?”

Riley nodded. “Good night, Adrian.”

“Good night, Riley.”

Riley beamed before running up the stairs to her room. She finally made a friend in her own house after months of cold-shouldered indifference. She never felt lighter. She never expected aloof Adrian Pucey to give her the time of day. It seemed his cold exterior hid a kind, compassionate heart. Perhaps next year she would make more friends. Riley lied down in her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. She dreamed of making friends with every single member of Slytherin House. They all started chanting her name, over and over, while she smiled and waved, they lifted her up in the air, Adrian smiled from the corner of the room, Professor Snape gave her a bouquet of roses-

Riley sat up gasping, cold water dripping from her face. She looked around blindly to see the girls from her house giggling in the corner. The water soaked her entire bed, including her mattress, sheets and pillows. Riley wanted to cry. Instead she yanked everything off her bed, attempted a drying charm, changed her clothes, and left for breakfast.

Riley stomped all the way down to the Great Hall and plopped herself down across from Adrian. He looked up at her briefly and then returned to his meal. Riley crammed her breakfast into her mouth furiously, barely tasting the eggs and sausage. Adrian watched her for several minutes before speaking up.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Riley shoved a piece of toast into her mouth. “Just peachy,” she mumbled.

He pointed at her head. “Your hair is wet. It’s dripping on the table.”

“I had and involuntary shower this morning and didn’t have time to dry my hair.”

“Was it your roommates?”

Riley ignored him. “What are you doing today? I have a study session with Jenny and Scarlet in the afternoon, but I’m free after that.”

Adrian sighed. “More Quidditch practice. You can come, if you want. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Riley cheered up a bit. “Of course! I’ll cheer you on.”

“Riley,” Adrian said seriously, “please tell me what happened to you.”

Riley bit her lip. “Just a bit of water.”

“A bit?”

Riley shrugged. “Well, more like someone dumped a bucket over my head. But it’s not a big deal. It happens. It’s not like I melted or anything.”

“I know you aren’t going to tell me who did it, which means I’m going to have to take this into my own hands. I’ll see you at practice, ok?” Adrien patted her hand and then rose from his seat before striding out of the hall.

Riley remained very confused throughout the rest of the day. Slytherins kept staring and whispering about her, akin to her very first days at Hogwarts when she was first sorted into their house. It made her feel very uncomfortable. Professor Snape’s mere presence prevented any sort of gossip in his class, so Riley got a brief reprieve during Potions. Jenny did manage to whisper out of the corner of her mouth.

“Your housemates are giving you a lot of weird looks. Did you do something?”

Riley shushed her. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

Jenny frowned but went back to working on their latest potion. As soon as classes ended, Riley went to the library as usual. Jenny pounced on her the minute she arrived at their table. 

“So, what’s going on with the Slytherins?” she asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. “Can I sit down first?” 

Scarlet set down all of her work and gave Riley her undivided attention. “I am curious as well. The Slytherins have been whispering in my classes too.”

Riley pouted. “Why can’t my private life stay private?”

“Because, Riley, you’re unique. You’re practically famous at this school. You’re like the Boy Who Lived. I wouldn’t be surprised if he gets mobbed the minute he arrives at this school,” Scarlet explained.

“Who’s the Boy Who Lived?” Riley asked.

Scarlet gaped. “You don’t know who he is? He’s Harry Potter. He defeated the most powerful Dark Wizard in the known world when he was a baby. You must be very sheltered.”

“Dark Wizard?” Riley asked.

Scarlet blinked. “Oh my, you really don’t know anything, do you?” 

“He’s generally referred to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or more commonly as You-Know-Who. I like to call him Moldy Warts,” Jenny said; Scarlet looked horrified.

Riley’s head started to hurt. “This is a great history lesson, but we were actually talking about something else.”

Jenny’s head snapped to attention. “Right. So, why are the Slytherins gossiping about you?”

“I decided to make friends in my house,” Riley said.

Jenny raised her eyebrows. “With who?”

“Adrian Pucey?”

“Which one’s Pucey? Is he the dumb one, the mean one, or the bored one?’

“What are you talking about?” Riley asked.

“Well it has to be from that trio that cornered you at the beginning of the year. You probably wouldn’t go for the mean one because he was a pretty nasty fellow, and the dumb one would get old after a while, so that leaves the bored one,” said Jenny, counting off her fingers.

“Fine, he’s the bored one. I prefer to think of him as aloof.”

Jenny smirked. “Wait a second… do you like him?”

Riley gasped. “No!”

“Well, I approve. He’s much closer to you in age, and from what I’ve seen, much more attractive. Quidditch players are built well,” Jenny said with a lecherous look on her face.

“That’s disgusting. You’re eleven,” said Scarlet.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes.”

“Anyways,” said Riley, “I asked to hang out with him, and he agreed. I think he’s decided to mentor me for this year. He’s a nice guy once you get to know him. I think he’s very focused on school and his future.”

Jenny groaned. “So close. I’ll get you away from that revolting git somehow.”

Scarlet sighed. “Let’s get back to work.”

After she finished her work, Riley went to the Quidditch pitch to watch Adrian play. He stayed steady and focused as always, much to the frustration of his more aggressive classmates. He ignored him with his usual indifference, and his captain gave him a pat on the back once they had finished. He walked Riley to dinner.

“How was your studying?” he asked.

Riley smiled. “It went well. Jenny and Scarlet were very curious about why a bunch of Slytherins were whispering about me.”

“I was afraid of that. I’m going to do something about it tonight, Riley, so don’t worry.”

“What are you going to do?” Riley asked.

He did not answer, only pulled her to his side and dragged her to the head of the Slytherin table. He stared his housemates into silence. Once he had everyone’s attention, he put his hand firmly on Riley’s shoulder.

“Riley Dracula is my protégée. She is under my protection. I will not tolerate any unkindness or gossiping about her. If someone steps out of line, they will answer to me. Understood?” he said coolly.

Immediately whispers erupted around the table. Students from the others Houses started looking over curiously. 

Adrian crossed his arms. “Do I make myself clear?”

Warmth spread through Riley’s chest. It seemed she made her first Slytherin friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter coming this Sunday, "In Which Jenny Pursues Shady Alternatives and Gets a Job"


	11. In Which Jenny Pursues Shady Alternatives and Gets a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny looks for a different way to get what she needs to make Wolfsbane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny had a very big problem. The full moon approached, and she did not have enough ingredients to brew Wolfsbane for the entire week. She dared not risk sneaking into Snape’s office again, especially after her detention and his new protective spells. She had to find an alternative source for her ingredients. The easiest place to begin was Hogsmeade. They had an apothecary, which would likely carry most of the ingredients she needed to make Wolfsbane. Jenny did not want to steal from the Hogsmeade apothecary. Snape could afford to misplace some of his stores; the apothecary could not. To pay for the ingredients, Jenny would need a constant supply of money. Unfortunately, Jenny’s family kept a tight hold on the purse strings. Jenny had no allowance: any purchases she wanted to make had to be approved by her parents, and then she would get the money. Her family required receipts to verify purchases. She had only one choice: get a job. 

The next day Jenny snuck down to the one-eyed witch statue and performed the spell to access the hidden passageway. She crept through the basement of Honeydukes, slipped in through the ground, and began her search. She immediately located the apothecary called “J. Pippin’s Potions”. Then she began looking for work. Unfortunately, The Three Broomsticks and the Hog’s Head only hired witches and wizards of age. Most of the other shops hired witches and wizards no younger than fifteen, and most of those were not hiring. She had nearly given up hope when she stumbled upon the most horrifying sight: an incredibly frilly sweet shop.

The words on the front of the building read “Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop”. Jenny took note of the “Now Hiring!” sign and peeked inside the shop. Lacy pink tablecloths covered the jam-packed tables that littered the shop. Pink drapes fluttered around the windows. A few couples sat at some of the tables, either holding hands or flirting. The effect was saccharine enough to make Jenny reconsider. However, she remembered that this shop was her last chance to get a job, so she overcame her disgust and pushed open the door.

The bell tinkled merrily, startling the guests and creating a loud bustle from an unknown force. Jenny peered around nervously. After a few minutes, a stout woman with a sleek black bun emerged from the kitchen and made her way briskly over.

“Hello, dear, what brings you to Madam Puddifoot’s today? You seem rather young, and you don’t have a special someone with you. How can I help you?” she said.

Jenny swallowed. “Well, I’m here for a job.”

Madam Puddifoot frowned. “You look rather young.”

“Can you please give me a chance?” Jenny pleaded.

Madam Puddifoot sighed. “Come with me,” she said, before dragging Jenny out of the room.

She shoved Jenny down onto a plush, welcoming sofa. “Now, dear, tell me what has you troubled.”

Jenny sighed. “I need money. My parents don’t give me an allowance and there are some things I need to buy.”

“Surely you can ask them for money to pay for what you need.”

Jenny twisted her hands in her lap. “Well, not exactly. They can’t really afford it. You see, I have a medical condition that requires some very expensive potions. My parents don’t know about it, and I don’t want to worry them. I just need enough money to pay for the potions. Please, let me work for you. I’ll be there when you need me and I’ll work hard.”

Madam Puddifoot stared at her softly for a long time. Then she patted Jenny on the shoulder. Jenny took a deep breath and blinked away tears. Her body only gave one tiny shudder before she looked back up into Madam Puddifoot’s eyes. Her warm brown eyes sparkled, giving Jenny a warm feeling that spread through her body. Madam Puddifoot smiled, and pulled Jenny into her arms.

Madam Puddifoot patted her head gently. “Sweet child, it is wonderful of you to try this yourself and not burden your family. I will help. You have a small body that is good for squeezing in-between the tables in my shop. You will come on Saturdays and Sundays all day. Save your weekdays for your schoolwork. I will pay whatever you need for your potion. You just tell me how much you need, and I will give it to you. No receipts required. I trust you.”

Jenny returned her embrace with a tentative hug. “Thank you, I won’t let you down.”

Madam Puddifoot gave her an advance so that Jenny could buy her ingredients that day. Jenny immediately went to J. Pippin’s Potions and bought everything she needed for the coming full moon. The shopkeeper gave her a long, studying look, but Jenny refused to respond to his questioning stare. She gathered her supplies and then returned to the teashop to help with the afternoon rush. That evening she slipped back through the passageway and took everything to Myrtle’s bathroom. The only ingredient she had not acquired was aconite, the most important. Her investigation at the Hog’s Head provided her with information she needed to set up a transaction. Jenny held the remaining galleons Madam Puddifoot gave her with grim satisfaction. It felt wrong lying, but Jenny would do whatever necessary to keep a clear head on the full moon. 

Jenny sent a letter with a school owl to the procurer of rare potion ingredients. She received a response the next morning, arranging a meeting that night. Jenny slipped out of her room and snuck back to Hogsmeade at half past eight. She entered the Hog’s Head with her cloak pulled over her face to hide her identity. Her short stature granted her many odd stares from the other patrons. Jenny located her target sitting in the corner of the room, their brown cloak disguising their features. Jenny made her way nonchalantly to the booth and took her seat.

“I’m busy,” the voice muttered crossly. 

“I believe I am your business,” Jenny replied, “I’m interested in procuring some aconite.”

The figure started in surprise. “You? You’re a bit young for shady dealings, aren’t you?”

Jenny smirked. “One can never start too early, in my opinion.”

The figure sighed. “Do you have the galleons?”

Jenny plopped a bag on the table. “Twenty galleons, as you requested.”

“What do you need with aconite anyways?”

“Why do you care? I’m paying you.”

“Just curious.”

Jenny glared. “Your curiosity is going to lose you a very lucrative long term deal. Now shut up, and show me the aconite.”

The cloaked figure sighed and placed another bag on the table. Jenny grabbed it and studied it closely. 

“This is not the quality I’m used to, but it’ll do. I expect better next time. Have a good day.” Jenny swept up the aconite and strode out of the inn, leaving a very confused trader behind.

Every Saturday morning, Jenny snuck out of the castle and went to Hogsmeade. She wore the hideous pink frilly apron with a smile on her face and her signature ponytail with a pink scrunchie. Jenny learned waitressing quickly: how to memorize orders, place orders with faces, plot the room for maximum efficiency, and how to carry plates without magic. Madam Puddifoot declared Jenny had to perform her duties without magic due to the Trace.

“Wouldn’t want to get me in trouble, dear, would you?” she asked, eyes twinkling.

“No Madam Puddifoot,” Jenny replied.

Jenny explained her busy weekends to her friends by claiming that Kelsey insisted on “sisterly bonding time.”

Riley snorted. “Bonding time? Your family keeps getting weirder and weirder.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “You haven’t heard the half of it. Since we miss so many of our ‘family events’, Kelsey wants to make up for it by spending every weekend keeping up the family traditions at Hogwarts. I keep waiting for her to insist on hunting in the Forbidden Forest.”

Scarlet coughed. “Hunting?”

Jenny groaned. “Yeah, my whole family is big on game hunting, especially the big stuff like deer. There’s a bunch of forest on our property, and they like to drive out in four-wheelers and shoot animals for fun.”

Riley grimaced. “I’m part vampire and even I think that’s gruesome.”

“It is. At least when you drink blood it’s because you have to. My family has all of these creepy heads mounted on all the walls. I came home and there was a badger pelt on my floor! A badger!”

Scarlet frowned. “Didn’t you say your whole family was in Hufflepuff?”

Jenny raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I’m pretty sure that was a veiled recrimination at my house of choice. I’m certain that if there were lions in Scotland, they would have put a lion head over my bed instead.”

“So what do you and Kelsey do on the weekend?” Scarlet asked.

“Walk the grounds, sometimes. Kelsey loves to find a secluded corner and have us make quilts with woodland animals on them. She says they’re for the future babies everyone will have. I swear I’ll eat those quilts before giving one to any kid I have.”

“Are they really that terrible?” Riley looked horrified.

Jenny nodded solemnly. “Absolutely atrocious. They’re the worst thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I wish I could forget those cute little animals. The worst part is when you match them with the stuffed trophies. Frankly, I think it’s taking it too far. Nobody listens to my opinion on the interior design, though.”

Jenny watched as Scarlet and Riley contemplate the horrors of her family’s decorating sense. She felt guilty lying. It seemed most of what she did these days involved lying. In fact, the only person she hadn’t lied to was Moaning Myrtle, and Jenny was pretty sure that didn’t count.

Jenny barely even acknowledged her next full moon. She brewed the potion carefully as always and drank it without another thought. She went quietly with Kelsey to the Forbidden Forest and slept the entire night. As a result, Jenny’s appetite rapidly decreased from normal full moons. She no longer felt the need to gorge herself after a long night of running around the forest searching for humans to attack. She felt much more put together and calm. Kelsey remained somewhat suspicious but seemed to chalk it up to meditation (which is how Jenny told her she spent her weekends), and their mother’s home remedies. Jenny sighed at her ignorance. If Kelsey wasn’t Unbitten, she would know that Jenny was lying through her teeth.

Her work at Madam Puddifoot’s continued. Jenny stopped cringing every time she entered the shop, and she allowed Madam Puddifoot to dictate her entire wardrobe, rather than just her hair and apron. Jenny even felt a sort of fondness for the couples who spent their time there. They seemed very happy. Jenny had no interest in romance at the moment, but if she had, she understood the appeal of Madam Puddifoot’s. The people who visited Madam Puddifoot’s loved to see Jenny’s cheerful smile and funny quips. Madam Puddifoot treated Jenny like she was her own daughter, showering her with affection and money whenever Jenny asked for it. Jenny had never felt loved like this before. It reminded her a bit of when she was a child, but even looking back she could see the coldness behind her parents affectionate gestures. Jenny had stopped trusting adults after her rite of passage, but Madam Puddifoot challenged her expectations.

Having a job meant Jenny had a lot more trouble finishing her schoolwork. It seemed like her workload grew taller and taller. Jenny ended up staying late to finish work, which meant she slept less, which meant she had a harder time paying attention in class. She ended up having to work twice as hard to make up for the concepts she missed during lessons. She knew McGonagall and her other professors worried about her, but she continued to get good marks in all of her classes: even if she had to scribble out an essay in between classes.

Jenny ran into difficulties acquiring aconite. After another full moon, Jenny purchased the rest of her supplies easily, and then set up a meeting with her source. They changed the time and place of the meeting three times before Jenny finally managed to nail it down. She slipped through the secret passage as she had many times before and walked quietly through the bustling shoppers to meet at the Three Broomsticks. Jenny spotted the usual brown cloak in the third booth from the door. Jenny dodged through the crush of people and slid into the booth across from the figure. 

“Am I ever going to learn your name?” she asked.

The figure frowned. “No.”

“I’m going to call you Cloaky, then.”

Cloaky ignored her. “Here’s your merchandise.” They slid a bag across the table.

Jenny inspected the contents. “Seriously, that’s less than last time! It’ll barely be enough for my potion!”

Cloaky shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me. This is my last transaction. It’s too dangerous for me to sell this to you again.”

Jenny slammed her fist down on the table. “We had a deal!”

“Sorry, kid.”

Jenny yanked her wand out of her cloak and pointed her wand at Cloaky’s face. 

“You can hex me all you want, I’m not selling to you anymore.”

Jenny snarled. “Then. Tell. Me. Who. Can.”

Cloaky sighed. “I know a guy. He’s a lot more dangerous than me. If you cross him, you’ll be in for it. If you’re not careful, you’ll end up his trap. Honestly, I wouldn’t recommend it. Just give up on whatever you’re brewing and try to figure something else out. It’s not worth it.”

“What. Is. His. Name?”

“I don’t know his real name. I know he goes by Grindelwald’s Merchant. Seems he fashions himself a follower of that Dark Wizard.”

Jenny stowed her wand back in her robes. “How do I contact him?” 

“Miss, you should really reconsider. He’s too high of a risk. You seem like a sweet sort, if a little too eager to whip out your wand.”

Jenny grinned coldly. “Believe me, Cloaky, I’m no innocent waif. I’ll do whatever it takes to get that aconite. Dark wizard fanboys don’t scare me.” 

Cloaky seemed to contemplate her words. “Fine. I’ll tell you how to contact him. Send an owl to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley requesting the services of ‘A Uniquely Skilled Procurer of Rare and Dangerous Items’. When they send you a return letter, respond by sending a request of aconite with an ural owl. Tie your letter with a green cord.”

Jenny clapped their shoulder. Cloaky shuddered a bit, so Jenny removed her hand. She slammed her galleons on the table and grabbed the pouch of aconite. 

“I guess I won’t be seeing you. I’d say it was a pleasure, but you screwed me over, and now I have to talk to a Dark Wizard fanboy,” Jenny said.

Cloaky cocked their head. “What could you possibly need so badly to risk dealing with Grindelwald’s Merchant?”

Jenny turned and threw her last words over her shoulder. “You shouldn’t ask questions you don’t really want the answer too.”

She stalked out of the shop and shoved the pouch into her robes, muttering furiously. She nearly passed by Madam Puddifoot’s before the warm atmosphere drew her in. Jenny paused, and then decided to enter the shop. Madam Puddifoot saw her and nearly dropped a plate of steaming desserts. She set the tray in front of a bewildered couple before hurrying to Jenny’s side. Madam Puddifoot checked her over and then crossed her arms.

“What are you doing here at this hour? It’s a school night!” she scolded.

Jenny hung her head. “I had to get something in town. The only time I could do it was now.”

Madam Puddifoot softened. “If I’m working you too hard, just say so! I want you to have time on the weekends to attend other matters if you need too.” 

Jenny shook her head vigorously. “No, no. You’ve given me so much. I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t work for what you gave me. This was a special circumstances.”

“Then what’s got you so upset?”

“Just some trouble at the meeting. I’m going to have to figure out something else, and I’m frustrated because I thought this was working out. Don’t mind me too much. I’m just grumpy.”

“Darling, I’ll always mind you. You’ve been such a help around the shop, and the guests love seeing you. I’ve had couples asking about you during the week to see how you’ve been!”

Jenny smiled. “Thanks, Madam Puddifoot. I’ve got to go, I have schoolwork to finish and it’s getting late.”

“All right, dear. Make sure not to stay up all night, okay?”

“Yes, Madam Puddifoot.”

Jenny left the shop in higher spirits. She drew her hood over her head again and trotted back along the street to Honeydukes. She had to sneak around the back, as it was nearly closing. She managed to slip into the cellar unnoticed and then make it through the passageway. She climbed out of the one-eyed witch to confront two amused ginger wizards.

“Where have you been running off to at odd hours, Ms. Jones?” said Fred.

“None of your business.” Jenny tried to brush past them.

George grabbed her arm loosely. “Hogsmeade isn’t as safe as you think it is. Especially at night. You’re eleven years old. You could get hurt.”

Jenny yanked her arm away. “What’s it to you?”

“Well, you’re our friend,” Fred said, “and we’ve got a sister two years younger than her. You remind us of her.”

“In what way?”

“In a not to be messed with way,” George assured her.

“I don’t really care if I remind you of your baby sister. I can take care of myself, and I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.”

Fred sighed. “Just be careful, Jenny.” 

Jenny nodded. “Thank you for your concern.”

She marched back to Gryffindor Tower and began scribbling out her request. It seemed like a good idea to get this done as soon as possible, to avoid complications. This aconite would only last her until the following full moon, and then Jenny would be in very big trouble. Jenny finished her letter and snuck back out to the Owlery. She grabbed the nearest school owl and tied her message to its leg.

“Borgin and Burkes, at 13B Knockturn Alley,” she whispered.

The owl stared at her, unblinkly. It almost seemed like it was judging her. In a rustle of feathers, the owl took flight and soared out of the window. Jenny watched it fly away on a breeze and then went to bed. Hopefully, she would receive a message soon. 

Jenny did not handle waiting well. She bounced her foot nearly constantly for her first three classes, and by Potions she had completely lost focus. She started making mistakes during the lesson, to Snape’s displeasure (or possibly sadistic glee). When her Potion started emitting black smoke, Snape swooped in like a vulture circling its dying prey.

“Ms. Jones, what seems to be the problem? Your work is… less stellar than usual,” he drawled.

Jenny barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. “Sorry, Professor. I’m having trouble concentrating today.”

He sneered. “Something on your mind?”

Jenny did not take the bait. “Just concerned about the upcoming exams. I want to do my best. I think my nerves are just getting the best of me.”

Snape’s eyes glinted, and he Vanished her failed concoction. “Well, if you are so worried about exams, you can do the potion again. You will stay here until the potion is completed.”

Jenny gave him a stiff nod. “Yes, Professor.”

Snape honed in on another student and left Jenny with an empty cauldron.

“What is going on with you?” Riley asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything is fine,” Jenny replied. 

Riley gave her one more questioning glance and then went back to her own potion.

After nearly a week without any response, Jenny was ready to start tearing out her hair. She started thinking of contingency plans: how she might make her way to Diagon Alley to possibly find aconite there, whether Madam Puddifoot might let her Floo there, whether or not anyone in Diagon Alley might sell to an eleven year old girl, whether she should Floo to Knockturn Alley instead, or if she should just go straight to her Grandfather and threaten to expose her entire family to the Ministry if he didn’t give her what she wanted. All of these plans did not bode well.   
Jenny did not consider asking anyone else for help - if anyone knew her secret it could land her in serious trouble. Werewolves did not have good relationship with the Ministry; if she exposed her identity, they would likely force her expulsion from Hogwarts on the grounds of danger to the students. Hogwarts was Jenny’s only escape from her family; she could not jeopardize that. 

An owl three days later answered her pleas. Jenny nearly ripped the envelope in half in her eagerness to open the response. The delivery owl gave her a very nasty look before flying off the Owlery. Jenny took more care this time and opened the letter under the table to avoid prying eyes. The response contained only a few words:

Send what you seek and where and when you seek it. The Merchant will respond with a time and place.

Fred leaned over to look at her letter and Jenny crumpled it in her hand.

“Does this have something to do with your nightly activities?” he asked.

“Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you know lies, Gred.” Jenny stood up from the table and left from the Owlery, ignoring his shouted response.

She passed by several curious students on her way up the Owlery, but Jenny paid them no mind. She needed to find an ural owl. She searched the Owlery but found mostly barn and other common owls. The school did not have an ural owl, which meant that Jenny had to borrow one. She spotted one in the corner of the room. She approached it carefully. It studiously ignored her, despite her efforts to coax it. Jenny offered it a galleon and some owl treats. J

“Please. If I could use a school owl, I would. I just need to borrow you for a quick trip. I’ll put out a bunch of galleons for your owner. Please. I need to get this, and you are the only way,” she pleaded, staring intensely at the ural owl. 

The ural owl regarded her haughtily for several long moments. Just as Jenny began to despair of ever getting access to aconite, the owl stuck out it’s leg for her to fasten on her letter. Jenny nearly cried in relief. She attached the letter with a green cord, and then placed a pile of galleons and a pouch of owl treats next to it. The owl considered her again. 

“Borgin and Burkes, at 13B Knockturn Alley, please.”

The owl seemed satisfied, as it took flight and disappeared into the horizon. Jenny watched it go, it’s sleek feathers glinting in the morning sun. The bell reminded her of her next class. Jenny hurried down the stairs, her bag thumping against her thigh. She slipped into Transfiguration just before Professor McGonagall began her lesson. McGonagall gave her one long, searching look before returning to her lesson without a word. Jenny took her seat next to Katie Bell and arranged her hair in something that looked vaguely presentable. 

“Why are you late? You’re never late to McGonagall’s,” Katie whispered.

“Just had to send an owl off this morning. It couldn’t wait.” 

Jenny’s previous anxiety dissipated. She was one step closer to getting the aconite she needed. Grindelwald’s Merchant seemed like a nasty fellow, but he could get Jenny what she needed. That was all she cared about.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next Wednesday for the next chapter, "In Which Riley Loses a Contest and Writes a Love Letter"


	12. In Which Riley Loses a Contest and Writes a Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Scarlet face a bump in the road that could end their friendship, and Riley confronts her feelings for Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

Riley and her friends sat around at their usual table in the library for another long study session. Jenny had lost interest in her own work nearly an hour ago and was levitating balled up pieces of parchment into the air and spinning them in lazy loops above her head. Scarlet had crossed out several sentences in her own paper but seemed no closer to finishing it. Riley had stared at the same sentence in her textbook for nearly five minutes straight. Scarlet finally lost her patience and crumpled her paper into a ball with a groan of frustration. Jenny looked over, keeping the balls of parchment floating above her head.

“What’s got you bothered?” she asked.

Scarlet raked her hand through her hair, turning it red. “I’m not getting anywhere with this paper. It wants me to explain the benefits of transformation spells on the body, but since I’m a Metamorphagus, I don’t need those spells. How am I supposed to respond to this?”

Riley raised her eyebrow. “Surely you can’t transform into everything. There must be some transformations that you would need a spell or potion for, right?”

Scarlet snorted. “Not really. I can transform into anything I like.”

Riley sat up. “Really? Can you turn into a bat?”

Scarlet waved her hand dismissively. “When would I ever need to transform into a bat?”

“Well, infiltration, traveling over long distances, fun, interaction with magical or animal creatures, and that’s just what I can think of off the top of my head,” said Jenny, disinterestedly picking at her nails.

Scarlet huffed. “Whatever. My Metamorphmagus is versatile as much that I probably won’t need any transformation spells.”

“I thought you wanted help on your essay?” Riley pointed out.

“Well, yes,” said Scarlet testily, “but how much about transformation spells do you know anyway?”

Riley kept herself from responding rudely. “Did you forget that before Winter Break I was shifting uncontrollably all over the place? I have some insight into the usefulness of transformation spells. Then maybe I wouldn’t have had to wear Jasper’s ridiculous hat!”

Scarlet raised her eyebrows. “What does that have to do with me? I have near perfect control over my transformations.”

Riley slammed her hands on the table. “Maybe you should try to think about other people’s perspectives!”

“I just don’t see what your shape shifting difficulties have to do with my essay. Your shape shifting powers come from your vampire side of the family. It has nothing to do with the Wizarding World.”

Riley snapped to her feet, pushing the chair back with a loud scraping noise. “I don’t see how your Metamorphmagus has anything to do with your essay!”

Jenny startled at Riley’s movement and her balls of parchment dropped unto the table with a quiet crinkle. “What are you guys even arguing about?”

Scarlet turned her attention to Jenny. “We are having a discussion on the merits of our shape shifting abilities in reference to my current essay on the benefits of personal transfiguration spells.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Since I’m the one without any shape shifting abilities, wouldn’t I be the person best suited to help you answer your question?”

This stumped both Scarlet and Riley for a few moments.

“That’s besides the point now. I’m just stating a clear fact - my shape shifting abilities are more versatile and useful than Riley’s,” Scarlet insisted.

Riley threw her hands in the air. “You are unbelievable! You’re so arrogant that you sound like a Gryffindor!”

“Hey!” said Jenny, “keep me out of this!”

“You just can’t accept that my abilities are superior!”

“You can’t accept anyone’s perspective but your own!”

Riley and Scarlet drew their wands. 

Jenny jumped in between. “Woah, woah! Stop it! You guys are friends! Also, why am I mediating this? I’m the instigator!”

Scarlet glared. “Do you have a point?”

“Yes. You guys have such different talents; they’re nearly incomparable. Why don’t you just agree to disagree and move on?”

“I’m tired of her talking down to me! I’m leaving. I’ll see you in Potions tomorrow, Jenny.” Riley swept out of the library.

Scarlet crossed her arms. “It’s her problem if she’s going to be so sensitive about it.”

Jenny sat down in defeat. “I’m not going to even touch that.”

For the next week and a half, Riley and Scarlet refused to be in the same room. They both stayed away from the library, leaving Jenny to work on her studies alone in the deafening silence. The only time Jenny saw Scarlet was in passing in the hallways. Riley complained about Scarlet in every single Potions lesson, which made it very hard for Jenny to concentrate.

“She just makes me so angry!” Riley complained.

Jenny added a few more ingredients. “Mhm.”

“She’s so arrogant. Just because she can look like someone else doesn’t mean that she’s got better abilities! I can turn into an entirely different creature! I can make my body incorporeal. Can Scarlet do that?”

Jenny stirred her potion. “I don’t think so.”

“She wouldn’t even listen to my suggestions! I was just trying to help her but she got all up on her high horse.”

Jenny reread the instructions. “Maybe she was frustrated by the essay.”

“Just because she’s smart doesn’t mean she knows everything. And now she’s ignoring me!”

Jenny sprinkled in some powdered ginger. “Haven’t you also been avoiding her? Neither of you have come to the library in ages. I’ve had to work in total silence, which I can tell you, is incredibly boring.”

“I don’t even know why I tried to help! Clearly because she’s a Ravenclaw, she thinks she’s the smartest! Ravenclaw is supposed to be about learning, which I would assume includes learning from other people!”

Jenny delicate sniffed her potion and frowned. “You know, I don’t even think you’re actually listening to me.”

Riley carelessly tossed some ingredients into her cauldron in frustration, causing a small explosion. The other students turned to stare at her. Professor Snape raised his eyebrows.

“Are you paying attention to the instructions, Ms. Dracula? Ms. Jones, since you’ve got this potion all figured out, maybe you should help your tablemate.”

“Yes, sir,” Jenny said in a bored tone.

The explosion startled Riley out of her rant. She glanced at Jenny, who gave her a deadpan stare. Riley smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry. I’m talking about me too much, aren’t I?”

“Maybe you should do a little less talking, and a little more thinking. You value Scarlet’s friendship, don’t you?” 

Riley contemplated Jenny’s words for the rest of the evening. She sat on her windowsill and stared at the crescent moon, mulling over her fight with Scarlet. While Scarlet had been dismissive and arrogant, Riley had overreacted and escalated the fight. She didn’t want their friendship to end. It was time for Riley to swallow her pride and approach Scarlet to figure out a solution. 

The next day Riley searched for Scarlet everywhere, but she remained strangely elusive. She disappeared as soon as breakfast ended, despite the fact Riley saw her sitting at the Ravenclaw table as always. She stayed away from the library. Riley even tracked her based on her schedule, but Scarlet seemed to be nearly invisible. Riley suspected she might be using her Metamorphmagus abilities to avoid her. She finally lost her patience when she managed to finally track her down, only to reach a dead end corridor with no Scarlet in sight. 

Riley decided to approach Jenny for help. “Can you get Scarlet and I into the same room? I want us to work out our feelings.”

Jenny munched her way through a soft, buttery dinner roll. “Sure. Let me just tap Fred and George. When and where do you want to meet?”

“In the library at three in the afternoon.”

Jenny winked. “I’ll take care of it.”

“You know, now I’m kind of worried.”

Riley went to the library at quarter to three. She noticed a loud ruckus in an adjoining quarter but ignored it in favor of her final goal. When she arrived, the library was silent as usual. Madam Pince peered at her suspiciously over her book. Riley went to their usual study table and waited. At precisely three, Jenny burst in throw the library, dragging a struggling Scarlet behind her. Scarlet’s legs were twitching all over the place; Jenny barely managed to keep her from kicking the books shelves. Madam Pince made an irritated huffing noise, but did not express her displeasure in words. Jenny deposited Scarlet in the chair across from Riley and waved her wand at Scarlet’s legs. They stilled, and Scarlet moved to stand. Jenny pointed her wand directly at Scarlet’s face. Scarlet froze.

“Now,” said Jenny, “the two of you are going to talk out your problems. I’m tired of hearing you complain, I’m tired of never getting to hang out, and I’m tired of studying in a library that resembles a cemetery. If either of you cause too much trouble, I’ll Jinx you so hard you can’t see straight. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” said Riley and Scarlet nervously.

“Excellent!” Jenny stood at the head of the table and held her wand loosely in her hand, still pointed in their general direction. 

Riley gulped and turned to face Scarlet. She noticed a looked flit across her face that seemed almost like guilt. Scarlet sighed. Riley took the first step.

“I’m sorry I let this all blow out of proportion. It shouldn’t have gone that far. You’re my friend, and I don’t want to fight with you,” Riley said.

Scarlet burst into tears. Her hair turned a dull, dirty blonde. “I’m so sorry Riley! I was being really arrogant and didn’t listen to a word you said. I completely disregarded your own abilities and talents and your advice. I was so frustrated with my essay that I couldn’t see anything, and I acted defensively when you tried to help. I think you turning into a bat is really cool, and that mist thing is super awesome. Please forgive me?”

Riley reached across the table and patted her hands. Bits of red color crept back into the strands of Scarlet’s hair, and she smiled slightly at Riley’s gesture. “It’s okay, Scarlet. I understand. Do you still need help on your essay?”

Scarlet shook her head. “No, I wrote it all out three days ago when I started feeling really bad about the way I treated you.”

“Oh. Wait, how did Jenny get you in here?”

Scarlet snorted. “She had Fred and George distract me and block my way, and then she hit me with a Jelly-Legs Jinx from behind. When I fell she took my wand and then dragged me bodily to the library.”

“How did she find you though? I looked for you everywhere and I couldn’t find you. You’re really good at disguise.”

“She said it was because of the way I moved. Apparently, I have a very distinctive walk.”

“So, have you guys made up now?” Jenny drawled from her position at the table.

“I think so,” Riley said. 

“Perfect! Now I think you should have a shape shifting contest!” 

“Are you serious? We just got past the whole shape shifting thing!” Scarlet stared at Jenny like she was insane.

“And this is the perfect way for you to get a catharsis. Participate in a contest, test your abilities in measurable ways, and the winner gets to tell the loser to do anything they want. Sounds like a good idea to me!” Jenny twirled her wand in between her fingers. 

“I think that’s a terrible idea,” said Riley. 

“Just think about it. You can truly see the talent of your opponent, and you can work on your own abilities. You can discover where you need improvement, and stretch yourselves. Scarlet, don’t you like learning? Think of this contest as a way to learn about yourself and about Riley,” Jenny said earnestly.

Scarlet seemed to consider it. “Well, Jenny does have a point…”

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Riley asked. 

“Not really? But honestly… why not?” Scarlet said.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Great!” said Jenny, “I’ll make the rules. Meet me tomorrow in the empty corridor by the staircase on the third floor. Make sure to think of what you want the other person to do if you win. See you then!” 

Jenny practically pranced out of the room. Scarlet and Riley looked at each other in disbelief. Then they started laughing. They laughed so hard that Madam Pince gave them a truly hair-raising glower. They pulled themselves together only to start laughing again when they made eye contact.

“I’m glad we made up,” Riley said.

“Me too,” Scarlet replied.

“Now we just have to practice our shape shifting and come up with appropriate ways to torture each other.”

The next day the two of them met Jenny in the empty corridor. The night before, Riley practiced flipping through her transformations, transforming in different orders, and anything she thought Jenny might think of. On their journey up the stairs, Riley nearly got stuck in a trap step; Scarlet pulled her out of the way at the last minute. When they found Jenny, she was bouncing erratically on her toes.

“Are you guys ready?” she asked.

Scarlet raised her eyebrows, “What’s with you?”

Jenny grinned maniacally. “Just excited. Do you want to hear the rules or not?”

Riley sighed. “Just tell us.”

Jenny clasped her hands together. “So, after careful consideration, I’ve decided that the best way to test your abilities in a fair manner is a series of rapid transformations. You will switch between your own natural form and two other alternate forms until one of you gets tired or stuck. They have to be full body forms, since Riley has to change her whole body, and only three forms because that’s how many Riley can do.”

“For now,” Riley grumbled.

“Have you guys decided on your boon?”

“Yes,” Scarlet and Riley chorused.

“Care to share?” Jenny looked hopeful.

“Absolutely not. Wouldn’t want to bias the judge, would we?” Scarlet said firmly.

Jenny pouted. “Fine. Take away all of the fun. Let’s begin. On your mark, get set, go!”

Riley immediately focused on shifting herself into her bat form, her entire body twisting to fit the new shape. Immediately after she shifted into incorporeality, and then back to her human form. It seemed like hours that she shifted through each of her forms, until finally she collapsed in exhaustion. She looked to her left to see Scarlet flick through three different bodies before finally collapsing herself. Riley glanced at Jenny who was clapping her hands.

“Excellent work you two! You guys put in a lot of effort. I would say that the only reason that Scarlet won is because of experience - and the fact that Riley’s transformations are inherently more difficult! Maybe next time I’ll have to adjust the parameters to make it more fair for the both of you,” she said.

Scarlet crossed her arms. “We are not doing that again. Is that clear?”

Jenny huffed. “You know, you’re a real party pooper. So, glorious champion, what is the task you set out for our defeated loser?”

Riley felt a thrill of fear in her chest when Scarlet smiled. “Oh, nothing much, just a little push. I want to see how serious she is.”

“Serious about what?” Jenny asked.

“About Professor Snape.”

“What are you going to have her do?”

Scarlet turned and looked Riley directly in the eye. “I want you to write him a love letter and put it in his office. If you’re truly serious about him, you’ll sign it. I won’t make that a part of my challenge, but I’m forcing you to play your hand. That’s my request.”

Riley gaped at her in disbelief. “You’re not serious, are you? You’re just having a laugh at my expense, right?”

“No. I am being completely serious.”

Jenny started laughing. “That is rich! You have to do it, Riley! Your honor depends on it!”

“I didn’t even want to participate in this stupid contest anyways! This was your idea.”

Scarlet looked disappointed. “I thought we were playing fair and square. If you didn’t want to participate, you should have just said so.”

“That’s not fair! I didn’t know what the consequence was going to be! I thought you would just have me carry your books or something, not this,” Riley said hysterically.

“Stop being such a sore loser and suck it up, buttercup,” said Jenny unsympathetically.

“How do I know you didn’t rig this to make it so I lost?” Riley said accusingly. 

Jenny rolled her eyes. “I didn’t know who had the better punishment, did I? You know I always go for maximum humiliation. For all I knew, you could have had something really devious up your sleeve. You’re a Slytherin aren’t you?”

Riley collapsed on the ground. “I can’t do it…” she whined.

“Why not?” Scarlet asked.

“He’ll know it’s me, even if I don’t sign it.”

“Aren’t you serious about him? Then you shouldn’t have any problem signing it,” Scarlet pointed out.

“Ugh, fine! I’ll do it. But you guys can’t hover over me while I work on it, and you’ll have to take my word for it that I’ve delivered it,” said Riley.

Jenny stomped her foot. “No fair!”

Scarlet nodded. “I accept your terms. You have one week to write your letter.”

“Fine,” said Riley.

Riley spent half of the next week procrastinating the letter and avoiding looking Professor Snape in the eye. He seemed concerned and curious about her behavior. Every time he stopped by to check on her academic progress, Riley felt his eyes on her. She could also see Jenny stifling giggles out of the corner of her eye. Riley responded to Professor Snape’s questions with monosyllables, trying her best to avoid embarrassing herself. She feared that if she spoke longer than a sentence, the secret of her feelings would come spilling out as well. 

When Riley had only three days left before her deadline, she finally sat down and began to write a letter. Her first two tries turned out terribly; they were half scribbled failures with overly flowery language and false statements. She nearly threw down her quill in frustration after the third try ended in failure. Riley decided to take a break and started daydreaming about Professor Snape: the things he said, his flat black eyes, his sallow complexion, and the way he looked at her. When Riley finally pulled herself out of her daydream, she realized that she had the perfect idea for her letter. She picked up her quill and began to write. When she finished, Riley read the entire confession over to make sure it was perfect. 

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I write this letter to make known to you my true feelings. I cannot hold back any longer. I know we are meant to be. I knew the minute our eyes met in Potions class. Your flat black eyes bored into mine. I felt as though you could see into my very soul. Your sallow complexion warms my heart. I feel safe and protected when you loom over me in class to correct my work. Your words of encouragement fill my heart to the overflowing. I don’t know how I could survive without you in my life. I can only hope you feel the same way I do, and that you realize what I have: we are soulmates. If it is what you wish, I will love you from afar, and keep you close to my heart. But know that I will always, always love you._

_With all my love,_

_Your Darling_

Riley debated for a long time about whether or not she wanted to sign the letter. Signing it would make it real. Professor Snape would know exactly whom the letter was from. Riley was not ready to take that step yet. Maybe when she was older, then she would reveal herself. For now, Riley was content with an anonymous confession. She sealed the letter and then snuck out of the Slytherin Dungeon.

Riley crept down the corridor. Her mist form did not allow her to carry objects, so Riley had no choice but to move in her human body. When she reached his office door, she slid the letter underneath the door, and then followed in her mist form. She recorporealized on the inside and placed the letter on his desk. Riley slipped back through and made it back to her dorm. 

When she lay down in bed, the true weight of her actions settled on her. She had possibly outed herself to her true love (and her Head of House), which set her up for some serious potential humiliation. He could call her into his office and completely reject her, crushing her heart in the process. He could tell Dumbledore, or one of the other teachers, and she could get a talking to by a third party. Worst of all, he could assume that the letter came from someone else and turn his attention on a different person. Riley felt tears dripping down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously and tried to get some sleep.

The following afternoon, she walked into Potions filled with trepidation. Jenny took one look at her and gasped. Riley slumped; she knew she looked incredibly haggard. Her normally graceful auburn waves had turned into a fiery, untamable mess. She had deep purple smudges under her eyes, and red blotches covered her face from her night spent crying.

“Riley, are you okay?” Jenny asked.

“I wrote the letter,” Riley mumbled as she took her seat.

Jenny frowned. “Was this really that hard for you?”

“I couldn’t sleep. This could go so badly for me! You know how I feel! How did you think I would act?”

Jenny looked even more concerned. “I don’t think either of us thought you were quite this serious. I think Scarlet thought it was like a celebrity crush or something. Oh man… I didn’t want you to be this upset. It takes the fun out of it. I hate seeing you like this.”

Riley sniffled. “Maybe he won’t realize it’s me. I didn’t sign it.”

“That was probably for the best.”

Just as Riley started to feel just a little bit calm, the door swung open with an ominous creak. Professor Snape swept into the room as always, his long black robes billowing behind him. His greasy hair shone in the dim lighting. Riley’s heart stopped in her chest. Professor Snape looked at the entire class with complete disinterest. His eyes did not even linger on Riley’s for a half second. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Well, that was a dodged bullet,” Jenny mumbled.

“It’s not over yet,” Riley whispered.

Riley spent the rest of the class in fearful preparation for the inevitable. She focused more on her potion than she ever had previously. She kept her sights on Professor Snape throughout the entire lesson, tracking his location constantly. He acted completely normal. He made no side-glances or odd looks. In fact, he seemed utterly engrossed by the lesson he taught. 

Jenny, in direct contrast to Riley, did not seemed very focused at all. She barely read over the directions and tossed in ingredients haphazardly. This did not prevent her potion from turning out vastly better than Riley’s. It seemed Jenny had a real talent for potions. 

Professor Snape eventually approached their table for inspection. He barely glanced at Jenny’s potions, responding with nothing more than a nod. Jenny returned it with a smile that just barely skirted the edge of insolent. Professor Snape looked very closely at Riley’s potion. Riley’s entire body began vibrating from suppressed tension. Eventually, he looked up from her potion and their eyes met for the first time that period. Riley almost confessed on the spot. Something, perhaps Jenny’s heel digging into her toes, kept her silent. After a few seconds, Professor Snape blinked, and straightened.

“Good work, Ms. Dracula.”

Riley could not believe she got away with her anonymous love letter. Jenny never let her forget about the Potions lesson where she almost blew her secret entirely.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter coming this Sunday, "In Which Jenny Tries to Avoid Her Family (and Too Many Questions)"


	13. In Which Jenny Tries to Avoid Her Family (and Too Many Questions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny attends her Grandfather's birthday party and struggles to hold her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny completed another full moon with her mind intact, after receiving aconite from the highly questionable Merchant. She needed to contact him again soon, as the latest moon had depleted her stores. Jenny catalogued her ingredients and made a note to visit J. Pippin’s Potions next Saturday. She packed all of her ingredients away and hid them behind the toilet in her usual brewing stall. Jenny bid farewell to Myrtle before leaving for breakfast.

Jenny had chowed through almost half of her breakfast when an owl swooped in front of her face and landed just in front of her plate. Its wings nearly knocked over her goblet; Jenny snagged it just in time. Jenny recognized it as a barred owl, with unique markings on its chest. This was her family’s owl named Wassa. Jenny sighed and took the letter from Wassa and fed her a piece of ham. Wassa gobbled it down before flying off to the Owlery. Jenny opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. To her surprise, Comfort had sent her the letter, not her mother. Jenny began to read, her fingers tightening on the paper as her eyes flitted down the page.

_Dear Jenny,_

_Mother agreed to let me send this, because I have been especially biddable and helpful as of late. She wants you to come home for Grandfather Conrí’s 75th birthday party in three weeks. The entire family will be there. Please consider coming home, we all miss you. I regret to say that Emmett is not doing well – he has become extremely withdrawn, only leaving his room for meals. Mother believes that he is overreacting and insists that we do not coddle him. Ezekiel nearly shouted at her for that. Emmett cries every night after the full moon – I can hear him through my door. I know you had trouble in the beginning; do you have any thoughts on how to help him move forward? Anyways, wishing you the best and hoping you are having a good time at school!_

_Love,  
Comfort_

 

Jenny resisted the urge to crumple the letter in her fist. She took several long, deep breaths and stowed the parchment in her robes. Fred and George gave her concerned looks, which she returned with a smile. Jenny gulped down her orange juice and scarfed down the rest of her eggs before hurrying to class.

Jenny spent the rest of the morning brooding about the letter and considering what to send in her response. More than anything, she wanted to tell Emmett about the Wolfsbane Potion. She could not reverse his condition, but she could give him piece of mind. But the risk was too high, even to send a letter to Comfort. Jenny doubted Comfort would reveal her secrets, but anyone could read her letter; her family did not believe in privacy. Jenny decided her only choice was to attend Grandfather Conrí’s dreaded birthday party. Fortunately, his birthday did not fall during a full moon week, as that would make it impossible for Jenny to drink Wolfsbane in secret. She refused to go another moon without taking it. Riley prodding her shoulder interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey, Jenny! Are you paying attention?” Riley hissed.

Jenny blinked and looked up. Snape was droning on and on about some potion. Jenny glanced down to see her textbook open to the correct page, but had no memory of even arriving to class. The letter had troubled her more than she realized.

“Yes, sorry. Family stuff,” Jenny whispered; she made an effort to focus.

Instead of going straight to the library after class, Jenny elected to write a letter to Comfort first. She climbed the stairs to the Owlery, and sat among the hoots and rustling feathers to compose her letter. She wrote:

_Dear Comfort,_

_I am responding to this letter as an RSVP to Grandfather Conrí’s party. Of course I will attend! I am sorry to here that Emmett is having difficulties, and I will do my best to help him when I arrive. I am sure that Mother knows best – after all, she has raised four children before Emmett! With the exception of Kelsey, we all went through what Emmett has gone through. She knows better than us how to help him through it. I will, of course, defer to her judgment. I am looking forward to seeing all of you – I have missed you. I look forward to the Birthday Hunt (hopefully I will catch something bigger than a squirrel this time!). Send Mother, Father, and especially Grandfather Conrí my love._

_Love,  
Jenny_

Jenny snorted. Now doubt Comfort would catch the sarcastic undertones in her missive. Her mother, if she read the letter, would likely miss them altogether. She never seemed to get Jenny’s snide comments unless she made a deliberate and obvious insult. Jenny sealed and addressed the envelope and went to find Wassa. Wassa hooted when she spotted Jenny approaching. She stuck out her leg for Jenny to tie on her message. Jenny handed her a treat from the kitchen as well as a sicle. Wassa took flight as soon as Jenny stepped back. Jenny yanked out her hairband, raked her hands through her hair, and redid her ponytail. 

On her way to her Transfiguration class the following morning, Kelsey intercepted her in the hallway. When Jenny tried to pass her, Kelsey grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty corridor.

“What is your problem? I have to get to class,” Jenny complained.

Kelsey stared at her intently. “Are you going to Grandfather Conrí’s birthday party?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” said Jenny. “I just sent my RSVP.”

“But you hate going to family events1 You tried your very hardest to get out of Emmett’s rite of passage, and you tried to avoid everyone at Christmas. Why are you suddenly so excited to go home?”

“Maybe I like parties now.”

Kelsey crossed her arms. “Do you know that Emmett is struggling with the change?”

Jenny shrugged. “Comfort might have mentioned it in the letter she wrote to me.”

“Are you going to cause trouble?”

“As I told Comfort, I’m going to let Mother take the lead on this. She knows best, after all.”

“Now I’m worried.”

“Okay, fine. We all know why I’m going home. I’m going to do my best to help Emmett get through this. Hopefully, I can help him come to terms with it so he doesn’t go running off into the woods in the middle of the night. I’m not going to undermine the family.”

“You never ran off into the woods.”

Jenny gave her a sardonic look. “That you know of.”

Kelsey looked pained. “Fine. Do what you like. I just don’t want you to get in trouble with Mother. More importantly, I don’t want you to get Emmett in trouble. You get to leave, but he has to stay. Don’t make it harder for him.”

Jenny felt a flash of hurt. “You know, Kelsey, until this year, I had to stay home too. Don’t think I don’t know exactly what it’s like to be stuck there year round. I will do my very best to make sure Emmett has, at the very least, a bearable year. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get to class.”

She shoved past Kelsey and stomped off to Transfiguration. Katie Bell gave her a worried look when she slammed her bag on the table. By the time Jenny had yanked out her supplies and shoved her bag underneath her chair, her anger dissipated. Now she felt only unbearable tension and worry, as she waited for the inevitable disaster of the Birthday Party from Hell. 

In the next three weeks, Jenny did whatever she could to keep the birthday party from her mind. She buried herself in homework, she worked double shifts at Madam Puddifoot’s, and she did her best to avoid Kelsey as much as possible. She managed to nearly forget about the party altogether until the evening she went to Professor McGonagall’s office to Floo home. When she arrived at her aunt’s house, she ignored Kelsey completely and spent the entirety of the drive home in complete silence.

Jenny leapt out of the car as soon as it came to a full stop at the house. She yanked her trunk out of the back of the car and dragged it to her room as quickly as possible, not bothering to even great her parents or any other relatives. As soon as she had everything stowed into her room, she changed into more comfortable clothes. 

Jenny left her room and went to Emmett’s door. She knocked carefully on his door. She heard no response. She pressed her ear against the sanded wood but could not detect any sound. She tried again.

“Emmett, it’s Jenny. Let me in, please? I want to help you.”

The door swung open. Emmett peer around it. Jenny felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes. His face looked nearly sheet-white and sunken in. He clearly had not been eating properly. His eyes were pale and watery, with dark smudges beneath them. His hair looked duller than it had the last time she saw him, and he hadn’t brushed it. Jenny knelt on the ground and held out her arms. Emmett ran into them and began sobbing into her shoulder. Jenny stroked his paper-thin hair and murmured soothing words. After nearly five minutes, Emmett finally pulled himself together and pulled away, still hiccupping. Jenny stroked his face gently.

“Oh, Emmett, I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t have happened to you.” She closed the door behind her and picked Emmett up.

She carried him over to his bed and sat him on his blankets before joining him. “So, how are you?”

“Every time, I have to go to forest with Dad and Zeke and Grandfather and then I have to stand in the cold and then it goes all dark and then when I wake up and my whole body hurts and no one will explain it to me!” He wailed.

Jenny wiped a tear from her eye. “Hush, hush. We don’t want to have everyone coming here to see why you’re making such a ruckus. I’ll tell you.”

Emmett watched her with hopeful eyes. “You will?”

“Yes. Remember how Grandfather said you were joining the pack? He didn’t mean that as becoming the family. We’re all werewolves. Do you remember that night? When you sat in your room and then a big wolf came in and bit you? Well, that made you a werewolf like the rest of us. Every full moon, the whole family goes into the woods and we all turn into wolves. In the morning you wake up and remember running around, right? Well, that’s you as a wolf.”

“Like you and Comfort and Zeke and Kelsey?”

“Not like Kelsey. Kelsey’s not a wolf because she has to take care of the babies with Aunt Oighrig.”

“You’re one though, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.”

“When will it stop?”

Jenny had to bite her lips to keep from screaming. “It doesn’t. You’ll turn into a wolf every single full moon for the rest of your life.”

“Is there a way to make me not a wolf?”

“No, sweetheart.”

“I just won’t leave my room. I can just stay in here and then the rest of them can turn into wolves and I’ll just sleep in my bed.”

Jenny wanted to murder her grandfather right then and there. “It’s too dangerous for you to stay here. Kelsey and Aunt Oighrig aren’t wolves, so you could accidentally bite them and hurt them.”

Emmett glowered. “I don’t wanna go to the forest either!”

“I know. I hated it too. But if you don’t go into the forest and listen to Mother and Father then it will be even worse. In a few years, you’ll get to go to Hogwarts like me, especially if you are on your best behavior.”

Emmett cheered up a bit. “I’ll get to go to school like you?”

Jenny smiled gently. “Yes.”

“Will you be there?”

“Unfortunately, you have a late birthday. You’ll be stuck back a year. I’ll be out of school by the time you go.”

“That’s not fair!’

Jenny snorted. “Haven’t you figured it out? Life isn’t fair. Otherwise, I would get to spend all my time with my favorite brother.”

“Me?”

Jenny put on a serious face. “Oh, I meant Zeke.”

Emmett threw himself on her. “No fair no fair! You’re so mean!”

Jenny laughed. “Just kidding, silly! Of course you’re my favorite. You’re my baby brother.”

“I missed you lots, Jenny.”

“I missed you too, Emmett.”

Jenny looked into his soft, trusting face. In that moment, Jenny wanted nothing more than to tell him about Wolfsbane. He deserved to have a calm, worry free full moon. He deserved better than this family. Jenny could not protect him, and telling him about the potion when she wouldn’t be able to provide it for him would do more harm than good.

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting her thoughts. Emmett dove behind Jenny’s back, stirring her protective instincts. She prepared herself to face down her Mother.

Fortunately, it was Comfort’s gentle voice that came from the other side. “Emmett, it’s time for dinner.”

“We’ll be down in a minute,” Jenny called back.

The door flung open. “Jenny! I missed you. A letter just wasn’t the same.”

Jenny stood up and took Emmett’s hand. “It’s good to see you too, Comfort. Let’s go to dinner before Mother starts piling on chores for tardiness.”

Comfort nodded, and the three of them made their way to the dining room. The rest of the family was seated by the time they arrived. There was one open seat next to Kelsey, and two between Zeke and Aunt Oighrig. Jenny dragged Emmett over to them and sat him down between Zeke and herself. Oighrig gave her a nasty look when she sat down. Kelsey sent her a disapproving frown from down the table when Comfort took the seat next to her. Jenny ignored her. Her mother cleared her throat and rose to speak.

“Tomorrow we celebrate a momentous occasion. It is Grandfather Conrí’s 75th birthday. We honor our strong patriarch and caretaker of our pack for the past 30 years. Raise your classes to Grandfather Conrí,” she said.

The family raised their classes in celebration. Jenny barely kept her cool, but raised her glass as well. Emmett stared firmly at his plate. When the meal began, Jenny dumped twice his usual helping onto his plate. When he frowned at her, she made a silly face. He had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. Zeke raised an eyebrow but his smile was approving. Jenny met his eyes; they shared a moment of resigned understanding. Jenny forced Emmett to eat everything on his plate, despite his protest. She vowed to get him back to his weight pre-change. 

After dinner, Jenny took Emmett to bed. She tucked him in and told him a ridiculous story about the time she managed to get Montague to think a ghost was following him, which ended in him punching Warrington in the face by accident. She kissed his forehead and slipped out of his room, closing the door behind her. She turned and leapt nearly a foot in the air. Her mother stood just a foot away from the doorway with her usual neutral expression.

Jenny tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Can I help you, Mother?”

“I see you got Emmett to come down to dinner on time, and that he ate twice as much as usual. I am happy that you have been able to draw him out of his shell in a way that the rest of the family has been unable to do. However, I will not have him become an insolent, rebellious nuisance. If you teach him any of your inappropriate tendencies, you will not be allowed to spend time with him. Do I make myself clear?” her mother said coolly.

Jenny gulped. “Crystal, Mother.”

She scurried away to find Comfort and Ezekiel. The werewolf trio snuck out of the lodge and found their own tree house. Before her rite of passage, Jenny was not allowed in the tree house. Kelsey was permanently barred entrance due to her unbitten status. Someday, one of them would take Emmett here as well. Ezekiel lit a small fire in a jar. 

“How’s it really been here?” Jenny asked.

Ezekiel groaned. “Horrendous. Mother has been unbearable. She’s been lecturing Emmett near constantly, but her efforts have been met with complete obstinacy. No matter what she does, threats or bribes, Emmett refuses to participate in family activities. This is the first time in months I’ve seen him eat more than a couple of bites of food.”

Comfort nodded. “That’s why I wrote you. I knew you would try to wiggle out of the birthday party, but we were getting nowhere with Emmett. You’ve always been much closer to him. Besides which, you handled the change worse than the rest of us.”

“For me, Father was able to sell it to me as carrying on the legacy,” said Ezekiel.

Comfort patted his arm. “Mother impressed the sense of duty onto me to the point where I just accepted it as a part of life. But you…”

“You didn’t accept it at all. No matter what Mother and Father did, you threw a fit every single full moon until Emmett was born. Then you got really quiet. I remember the day that you went to Grandfather Conrí and begged him to spare Emmett. When he denied you, you locked yourself in your room for a week. Comfort and I had to sneak you food because you refused to come down for meals. When you finally came out, you had become a different person.”

“You stand against them,” Comfort said, “when we’re too afraid to. You’re so brave. You know exactly how Emmett feels right now. You’re the only one who can help him.”

Jenny stared at them. “Are you serious? I’m practically an outcast in this family. Mother would do anything to bring me to heel. I have to constantly be thinking about just how far I can toe the line. I’m constantly afraid of something else happening. I wish I could just get away from them forever.”

Comfort looked at her compassionately. “You know we have to stay with them. It’s the only way to protect other people from us. You know how dangerous werewolves are by themselves. At least this way, we can keep it from happening to other people.”

Jenny barely kept herself from telling them everything right then and there. She wanted more than anything to tell them about Wolfsbane, about how there was another way. But she knew she couldn’t completely trust them. Like Kelsey, they felt a bond, an obligation to the rest of the family. If she revealed her secret, they might tell Mother and Father. Instead she stared at the wooden planks of the tree house and tried not to cry.

“I guess,” she said. 

Comfort patted her head soothingly. “I know it’s difficult and unfair, but they’re family. We have to love them, no matter what. It’s in our blood.”

Ezekiel nodded. “We’re part of the pack, whether we like it or not.”

Ezekiel extinguished the fire and they returned to their beds. Jenny stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Conflicting feelings of resentment, compassion, fear, and longing clashed in her chest. Jenny stared out the window at the waning moon, wishing more than anything that she had been born into a different family. 

The following morning the whole family gathered outside for the celebratory hunt. This time her mother had paired Jenny with Emmett. Jenny suspected her mother wanted her to get Emmett to participate in pack activities. Jenny wanted to tell her this was not a good way to do that. Comfort joined Ezekiel this time. Kelsey and the other Unbitten prepared the tables for skinning and cutting the meet. 

Grandfather Conrí made an opening speech. “It is an honor to have all of you here today to celebrate my birthday. There is nothing I love more than my pack. Honor your pack, and me; by bringing back the choicest cuts of meet. Good luck!”

Jenny lifted Emmett up onto her four-wheeler and mounted it in front of him. 

“Hold on tight to me, buddy. We’re going to go fast!”

When she felt his arms around her waist, she started the vehicle and they flew into the forest. Emmett giggled as they zipped down the dirt pathway, occasionally hitting bumps that set them flying into the air. When they reached a good spot, Jenny dismounted and grabbed her rifle. With her other hand, she took Emmett’s and helped him dismount. She looked around until she saw a fat rabbit. 

She set up the rifle and then turned to Emmett. “I know you aren’t going to like this, but I’m going to shoot an animal, and then it will be dead. Someday they’re going to expect you to do this too.”

Emmett stared at her. “Will it go to heaven?”

Jenny didn’t know how to respond. “I don’t know if heaven really exists, but if it does, rabbits who don’t deserve to be shot definitely belong there.”

“So I’m gonna have to kill a bunny someday?”

Jenny wanted to cry again. “Yeah, kid.”

“Can I help you today?”

“No, you really shouldn’t. A five year old really shouldn’t fire a gun.”

“You’re only eleven!”

“Yes, Emmett, and I really shouldn’t be firing a gun either.”

Emmett pouted. “You shouldn’t have to kill it by yourself!”

“Look, Emmett, I’ve killed loads of animals. I’ve shot rabbits, deer, badgers, and I shot a squirrel during your rite of passage hunt. Don’t worry about me.”

“Can I watch, at least?”

Jenny pointed to the four-wheeler. “Sit there and face the other direction. When we go back, you can hold it if you really want to.”

Emmett stomped over to the four-wheeler and sat on the other side, muttering to himself. Jenny crouched back down and peeked through the scope. The fat brown rabbit was still in her sights. Jenny rested her finger on the trigger and breath in. On her exhale she pulled the trigger. One bullet and the rabbit fell. Jenny flipped the safety on the rifle and set it on its side before walking over to the dead rabbit. She picked it up and brought it back to the four-wheeler. Emmett was still sitting on the other side, pouting about the rabbit.

“Look, Emmett, here’s your dead bunny.”

Emmett’s eyes teared up a little. “Oh.”

“Sorry. We’ve got to head back now.”

“Good luck in heaven, bunny,” Emmett said.

Jenny put the rabbit in the game pouch and remounted the four-wheeler with Emmett and returned to the lodge. Her Mother made no comment about the rabbit. Ezekiel returned with another elk, which Grandfather Conrí praised him for. The revelry continued with a huge feast and a lot of drinking. Emmett stayed by Jenny’s side through the rest of the celebration until she put him to bed. Jenny finally pleaded a headache and went to bed feeling sick inside. It felt like a punishment, almost, that Mother forced her to introduce Emmett to the darker side of the family traditions. In helping Emmett, Jenny also indoctrinated him into their traditions. Jenny laid in bed for another sleepless night, wishing she could return to Hogwarts.

The next day, Jenny said goodbye to Emmett and the rest of her family. Emmett burst into tears and tried to force her to stay. Jenny carefully pried his fingers from her robes. Like their arrival, Kelsey and Jenny’s departure proceeded in complete silence. Upon her return, Jenny vowed to find a more sustainable way to make Wolfsbane, and to find a way to free Emmett from their family.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I actually posted on time! Stay tuned for the next chapter posted on Wednesday, "In Which Riley Both Causes and Suffers 'Accidents'"


	14. In Which Riley Both Causes and Suffers "Accidents"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Riley and her roommates comes to a head, nearly costing Riley her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

Riley stared at her piles of schoolwork in despair. None of her homework made sense today. Her attempt to turn water into wine resulted in a coal black substance that congealed at the bottom of her goblet. She had nearly been strangled by one of Professor Sprout’s plants, and her Wingardium Leviosa only lifted a feather a foot in the air, when everyone else was lifting books above their heads. Even Professor Snape seemed concerned by her lack of progress. 

Scarlet tried to help her the best she could, but lately everything she said went completely over Riley’s head. Jenny started making her potions for her whenever Professor Snape had his back turned, and nearly got herself detention again. After that, Riley insisted that she make her own potions. Adrian had Quidditch practice nearly every day this month, making it nearly impossible for her to go to him for help. 

Riley rubbed her eyes and gave up on her homework for the night. She shoved all of her pieces of parchment in her bag and left the library. She went to Slytherin Dungeon, grumbled the vaguely offensive password, and stomped her way to the girls’ dorm. She spotted a goblet on the corner table and went to investigate. She picked up the note next to it and read:

Riley, drink this. It should help you sleep. Sorry I haven’t been around. - Adrian

Riley smiled and stowed the note in her robes. She picked up the goblet and downed it in one gulp. An odd sensation flashed through her body. Riley shrugged, and shuffled off to bed. She barely had enough energy to change into her nightgown before sleep overcame her.

When she awoke, she felt dizzy and sick. Colors and shapes swam before her eyes. She tried to sit up and fell off her bed. Riley crawled to her armoire and grasped the edge of the wooden surface, dragging herself to her feet. She swayed unsteadily, trying to focus her vision. Despite her squinting, she could not even make out her expression. She tried to shift into her mist form, but it only weakened her enough to send her to the ground. In fear, she instinctively shifted into her bat form.

The sensations in her human form sharpened into pure panic as a bat. Riley’s vision tunneled. Her echolocation proved nearly useless. Riley screeched and crashed out of the window, flying in looping, haphazard circles. She did not know she was headed for the Quidditch pitch, where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing. 

Fred had just hit a Bludger when he spotted a shape flying in the distance. “What is that?”

George pulled up next to him. “I don’t know. It kinda looks like a bat.”

“Hey! Fred, George! Stop gossipping and focus on Quidditch,” Wood hollered.

“Wood, there’s a bat headed towards the Quidditch pitch,” said Fred. 

“Why would I care about a bat when there’s a game next Saturday?”

“Because I’m pretty sure it’s drunk or something!” George added.

Wood glared. “Just get back to practice and stop sightseeing!”

Fred and George groaned. They turned their backs on the bat and refocused on the Bludgers. Riley continued her uncertain path towards the Quidditch pitch, regularly losing altitude. Her only thought was getting to a safe, dark place. She streaked past Wood, nearly grazing his ear. She hit a Chaser head on, knocking her off her broom and sending her towards the ground. Fred and George flew and caught the Chaser, who started shrieking.

“It’s in my clothes, it’s in my clothes!” She writhed in fear.

Fred frowned. “What?”

“The bat!” George patted down the Chaser’s robes, sending Riley tumbling across the pitch. 

Jenny, engrossed in the play before the incident, instantly recognized the bat and raced down the stands. She ran across the pitch until she scooped Riley up in her arms. Fred and George looked at her curiously.

“It’s Riley’s pet bat, Nyx. Something must have poisoned her. I’ll go find Riley,” she said.

Jenny hurried to find Scarlet. She sprinted up the spiral staircase to Ravenclaw Tower, heart racing with every step. When she reached the op, she grabbed the knocker and slammed it down.

“Ahem, quite rude, child,” said the knocker.

“I don’t have time for this! I need to see Scarlet Sapienti as soon as possible!” said Jenny.

“You must answer the riddle correctly before entering,” the knocker said coolly.

Jenny groaned. “Fine.”

The knocker cleared its throat. “The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?”

Jenny resisted the urge to kick the door. She paced back and forth, trying to figure out the riddle. The more steps she took, the more the answer became clear in her mind.

“I’ve got it,” she said, “My answer is footsteps.”

“Correct.” The door swung open. 

Jenny burst into the room, startling several Ravenclaws quietly studying. Several of them gave her nasty looks.

“Where can I find Scarlet Sapienti? It’s an emergency!”

One of the Ravenclaws sighed, but pointed towards one of the entrances in the Common Room. 

“Thank you.” Jenny ran past them and up another set of stairs. When she reached the second floor, she threw open the door with a thud.

“Scarlet! I need your help!” she shouted.

Scarlet bolted upright in her bed, her hair turning a violent orange. Several groans sounded around the room.

“Waz goin’ on?” Scarlet mumbled.

“Something’s happened to Riley! I need your help.”

At that moment, Riley seemed to regain consciousness and started flapping her wings and screeching. Someone threw a pillow in Jenny’s direction, but she ducked to avoid it. Jenny unwound her scarf and bundled Riley up in it to keep her from escaping.

Scarlet squinted in Jenny’s direction. “Is that what I think it is?”

Jenny nodded. “Yes. Now let’s go.”

Scarlet waved her wand and changed her clothes instantaneously, whipping her hair up into a neat bun. With a murmured apology to her roommates, Scarlet ushered Jenny from the room and out of the tower. When they reached the base, Scarlet peered down at Riley.

“How did this happen? What’s going on?”

“I don’t exactly know. I was watching Gryffindor Quidditch practice when Riley came flying in and knocked a Chaser off her broom. When I picked her up she seemed disoriented. Her pupils don’t look the same like they did the last time I saw her shifted. I think she may have been drugged or poisoned.”

Scarlet used her fingers to pry one of Riley’s eyelids open. “I think you’re right. The only way to take care of this is to force her to change back. Otherwise, we can’t take her to Madam Pomfrey.”

“How do we do that?”

Scarlet frowned contemplatively. “I think the only way to do it is to convince her mind that she is human.”

“Uh…”

“Maybe if we talk to her like she’s a human, she’ll revert back to one.”

Jenny raised her eyebrows. “Ok…”

Riley began to hear odd murmuring in her ears that didn’t quite sound like words. She tried to focus, but the sounds were muffled and her head ached unbearably. Riley strained to catch the sounds, but caught only fractions of words. She felt small and weak. Riley tried to focus on her human body, but odd shapes kept floating in her mind. Riley felt with utmost certainty that if she didn’t become human again she would die. She concentrated with all her might to picture the weight and feel of her human body. Slowly her bones shifted and moved. Riley felt the prickle of her hair growing in, and the freedom of movement in her arms that meant the loss of her wings. When she felt truly human, Riley relaxed and let darkness take her. 

Riley felt a soft smack on her cheek. She blinked; her eyelids felt sticky and heavy. She finally opened her eyes to see Jenny’s face a half an inch from her own. Riley flinched back into the bed with a groan. Jenny leaned back into her chair and propped her feet up on Riley’s bed.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she sang.

“What are you doing in my room?” Riley asked.

Jenny snorted. “You’re not in your room, cupcake. You’re in the hospital wing. Somebody doped you up really good. You changed forms and crashed into a Gryffindor Chaser. If I didn’t know you better, I’d claim sabotage. Luckily I snatched you up before the team saw you. Scarlet figured out how to change you back. Then we took you to Madam Pomfrey. Do you know what happened to you?”

Riley pressed her hand to her forehead. “Ugh, my head hurts. The last thing I remember is being stressed about homework. Then I went to the Slytherin Common Room. I drank a sleeping draught that Adrian made for me, and then I woke up and everything was all wonky.”

Jenny sat up in her seat, her feet dropping to the ground. “Wait, you drank something?”

“Just something Adrian made for me.”

“That had to be it! Pucey must have poisoned you!” 

Riley tried to punch Jenny, but her arm flopped back down. “Adrian wouldn’t hurt me, he’s my friend!”

“Well, if he gave you the potion, what else could it be?”

Riley felt a flush of embarrassment. “Well, he didn’t exactly give it to me. He left a note with a goblet.”

Jenny looked at her incredulously. “Wait, so you’re saying you drank a random potion in your Common Room where a bunch of people hate you because you had a note that you thought was from him? Are you stupid? Anybody could have poisoned you! Even if he made the potion, anyone could have slipped something in it if they knew it was for you. You should never drink things that are lying around. You could have died.”

Riley curled up into a ball. “I didn’t mean to.”

Jenny deflated. “I know you didn’t. That doesn’t mean that I’m not going to find out exactly who did this and make them pay. Nobody hurts my friends.”

Riley smiled. “That means so much to me that you say that.”

“Whoever did this to you is going to be very sorry.”

Riley stayed in the hospital wing for the next week. Every afternoon, Jenny brought her classwork and they worked on their studies together. Scarlet stopped by in the mornings with treats from breakfast. Even Adrian stopped by once in a while to see how she fared.

“I’ve been worried about you,” he said, “You shouldn’t be drinking things laying around in the Common Room. You know I would give you something directly, right?”

Riley smiled gently at him. “I know, Adrian. You’re a good friend.”

“I’ll find out who did this, and make them pay.”

Riley patted his hand. “You should team up with Jenny, then.”

“Jones? She’s on a rampage. She’s far too indelicate. She’s scaring everyone into hiding.” He wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

Riley giggled. “I’ll ask her to back off, then. I’m fine. I’ll be out of here in no time.”

Adrian hung his head. “I can’t help but feel as though this is my fault. I’m the one that challenged them and claimed you as my friend. I made a lot of people angry, and put you even more in the spotlight. My direct support meant they had to try more cunning strategies.”

“Well, cunning is an important part of being a Slytherin.”

Adrian raised his head, steely determination in his eyes. “We’ll just have to outsmart the culprit, won’t we?”

Madam Pomfrey walked by and shooed him out, insisting that Riley needed her rest.

Riley greeted her release from the hospital wing with unfettered joy. She ate a huge breakfast, ignoring the glares from her Slytherin compatriots. Adrian returned their glares with vicious ones of his own. She felt well rested and more focused than she had in weeks. She performed spells that she had previously struggled with more easily, impressing even Professor McGonagall. 

Following her poisoning incident, Riley kept close watch over her food and drink. She slept fitfully, constantly startling awake in fear of being attacked. She eventually started shifting into her bat form and sleeping in the rafters of the library at night. She returned to her dorm before sunrise to shift and change for the morning.

Three days after her release from the hospital, Adrian grabbed Riley on her way to charms and ushered her into an empty corridor. Riley nearly yelped in surprise but his overly serious demeanor kept her silent. Once they were out of sight, Adrian withdrew a piece of parchment from his robes.

“What is that?” Riley asked.

“I found this in Warrington’s things. It seems that he couldn’t remember the whole plan so he had to write down the details. He, Montague, and the Slytherin girls of your year conspired to poison you. He had to write down all of the steps so they would brew it correctly. Apparently, they attempted to brew the Draught of Living Death, but somewhere along the way they must have messed up the process. You’re lucky you weren’t killed.”

Riley frowned. “So, what do we do?”

“I’m going to take this to Professor Snape. Their names are all on the parchment, they won’t get away with it.” Adrian grinned savagely.

“Are you sure? The girls could claim that Warrington was trying to frame them, or that they were coerced.”

Adrian tapped his chin. “Then you have to get them to confess. I’ll bring Professor Snape to the Common Room, and you get the girls to confess to poisoning you there.”

Riley crossed her arms. “And how do I get them to do that?”

Jenny’s head popped around the corner. “Annoy them into it.”

Riley jumped a foot in the air. “When did you get here?”

Jenny stepped into the corridor. “I was just passing through and thought I’d join in on your little revenge plan.”

Adrian grumbled. “What are you doing here, Jones?”

Jenny picked at her nails disinterestedly. “Helping my friend. Unlike you, I’m not doing this out of guilt.”

Riley placed her hand on Adrian’s arm to keep him from going for Jenny. “Can we try not fighting? You both want to help me. Jenny, you can’t even get into the Slytherin Common Room, so you can’t be a part of this plan. The next time someone poisons me you can take them down. I promise.”

Jenny smirked. “I know the Slytherin password. It’s quite offensive. I’m surprised that the school lets the passwords be set that way.”

Adrian’s mouth dropped open. “How did you- you must be lying!”

Jenny’s smirked widened. “Really, because I know it’s ‘filthy half-’”

Riley slapped her hand over Jenny’s mouth. “Let’s not go airing the password around.”

Jenny shrugged. “He’s the one who didn’t believe me.”

Adrian looked exhausted. “Well, I believe you now. Why don’t you pull a prank or something and leave us alone?”

Jenny clapped her hands together like a child. “Excellent idea, Pucey! I’ll prank the little Slytherin girls and send them screaming out of their room into the Common Room, where they’ll come face to face with Riley. Then all Riley has to do is get them to talk.”

“How are you going to do that?” Adrian asked skeptically.

“I have my ways. Be ready at 9 o’clock this evening. Toodles!” Jenny turned on her heel and flounced out of the corridor.

“Your friend is very strange,” Adrian said drily. 

“She’s very effective. Don’t get on her bad side,” Riley advised.

At 8 o’clock that evening, Riley dressed in her most intimidating regalia and lounged in a cushioned chair by the roaring fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room, waiting. At exactly 9 o’clock, the distant sounds of shrieks sounded from the first year girls’ dorm, followed by the pounding. Riley heard faint sloshing noises and splattering sounds as the girls tumbled into the room. Riley carefully levitated her chair an inch off the ground and swiveled it around to face the girls before letting rest again on the floor. The four girls flinched back in surprise. They all sported drenched and filthy robes; their hair hung limp and dripped steadily on the floor.

“Bet you didn’t see that coming, did you?” Riley said with barely contained glee.

“You did this to us, didn’t you?” one snarled.

“How could I do anything to you when I’ve been sitting here for the past hour? Just ask Warrington over there,” Riley indicated a cowering Warrington with a lazy flick of her hand.

Warrington gulped. “Well, I didn’t see her move…”

“Then one of your little friends did it!” another shrieked.

“I don’t think any of you have the right to make accusations, after what you did to me,” Riley said coolly.

The leader crossed her arms. “We don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” said Riley, “Then you didn’t brew a failed Draught of Living Death, and trick me into drinking it by addressing it to me from Adrian?”

The small one snarled. “You don’t have the right to say his name.”

“Is that a confession?”

“Of course not,” said the leader, “and you don’t have any proof, or otherwise you would have turned us in to Professor Snape.”

“Who says I don’t have proof? Maybe I just want to confirm my evidence. Did you know that Adrian is absolutely desperate to find out who poisoned me? He’s furious that someone used him to deceive me. He’s been so kind to me since it happened. He visited me in the hospital wing, did you know that?” Riley’s eyes glittered. 

“Adrian is always kind to the downtrodden,” the leader stated with confidence.

“Really? Does he bring you gifts when you’re not feeling well? Does he kiss your forehead as gently as he would a baby? Does he vow to destroy all who seek to harm you?”

“Liar!” the small one shouted.

“Maybe, maybe not. But he’s done one thing for me that he hasn’t done for anyone else. He stood up to all of Slytherin in the Great Hall and declared me under his protection. Or did you forget?”

That sent them over the breaking point. They all started shouting “You don’t deserve him!” “Die half-breed!” and a variety of insults. The leader settled them all down and turned to Riley with deep fury burning in her eyes.

“We wanted you to drink it so you would finally be gone from our lives! You took Adrian from us and we’ll never forgive you for that. If that potion had worked properly, you would’ve never woken up,” she shouted at Riley.

Riley smirked. “Is that enough evidence for you?” she asked.

Professor Snape and Adrian emerged from the shadows.

“Ms. Dracula, that is more than enough to get these girls expelled, or at the very least, under disciplinary action,” Professor Snape said, his tone icy.

The four girls froze and then broke down crying. “We’re so sorry! We didn’t mean to! It was all Warrington’s fault!” they said. 

“You are all coming with me to the Headmaster’s office. Immediately.” Professor Snape motioned to the doorway and the girls shuffled out of the room, heads hung low.

Riley turned to Adrian and grinned. “We did it!”

Adrian smiled. “That trick with the chair was truly inspired. You looked very menacing.” 

“I didn’t even know you were there! You and Professor Snape were so quiet.” 

Jenny tumbled out of the entryway and into the Common Room. “So, did it work?”

“They’re all facing disciplinary action,” Adrian said.

Riley cocked her head. “What exactly did you do to them?”

Jenny whistled and tried to look innocent. “Oh, nothing. Just got some lake water and lugged it here in buckets. I levitated them and held them in place until the girls came in and then tipped them over on their heads. They were more easily frightened than I thought they would be. I thought I would have to break out the leeches.”

“Leeches? You had leeches?” Adrian paled. 

“My dear Slytherin fellow, I always come prepared.” Jenny left without another word.

Riley sighed. “Honestly, now I just want to sleep. Hopefully Jenny didn’t douse my bed in lake water.”

“See you tomorrow, Riley.”

The next morning, Riley was greeted at the Slytherin table with fearful whispering. Riley took her usual seat across from Adrian. 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“The news spread. Apparently this morning, they found out that the girls were expelled from Hogwarts and their wands were broken. You’ve created true fear in the House. I don’t think anyone will mess with you in the future. But don’t expect to make friends.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate. They were so welcoming before.”

“You’re a riot, Riley. Just watch your step. Who knows how long it will before their minds slip and they start trying to take you out again.”

“Good luck with that. Now that I have my room to myself, I’m going to put up some very serious protections. Not to mention, I have a Jenny.”

“At this point, Riley, I’m more afraid for them than for you.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter posted this Sunday, "In Which Jenny Bites Off More Than She Can Chew".


	15. In Which Jenny Bites Off More Than She Can Chew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny runs into difficulties in acquiring aconite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple days late! Jenny's POV

Jenny strode quickly through the street, eyes darting back and forth. Her footfalls made barely a sound as she hurried along the road to the Three Broomsticks. She pushed open the creaking wooden door; loud cries and clanking tankards greeted her. As usual in the evening, boisterous villagers filled the pub to the brim. Jenny slipped carefully through the crowds to her usual back corner. She took her seat and waited, making sure to keep her cloak drawn carefully over her face. After several minutes of nervous silence, she spotted the familiar figures making their way toward her. They slid in across from her, making barely a sound.

“Aw… my favorite customer,” said a smooth, silky voice.

Jenny grimaced. “Just show me the goods.”

Grindelwald’s Merchant gave her a sinister grin. “Always so eager, little girl. One wonders where you get the cash, and why you can’t obtain this material… legally.”

Jenny slammed her pouch of galleons on the table. “I make an honest living, and I don’t want anyone to know what I’m up to. Now show me the aconite.”

The Merchant withdrew a smaller pouch from within the folds of his cloak and slid it across the table. Jenny carefully untied the string and inspected the ingredients. She carefully touched the purple flower’s delicate petals to check its quality. Despite its excellent condition, the pouch barely contained enough aconite for a week’s supply. Any less and it would be useless to her. 

Jenny sent him a fierce glare. “This wasn’t what we agreed on, Merchant.”

“Ah, but the price… has gone up. And you are desperate, aren’t you. You know… another name for aconite is Wolfsbane.”

Jenny’s heart thumped. Keeping her expression completely blank, she replied, “How I use your merchandise is none of your business. I expect a supply, and this is lacking. I’ll have to find someone else to provide me with what I need.”

The Merchant shifted. “You’ll take it though. You don’t have a choice. You also don’t have a chance of finding another supplier. You’ll pay me what I ask for. Next time, bring twice as much, and I’ll see about getting you a larger supply.”

Jenny tossed her galleons across the table, nearly hitting the Merchant in the face. “You disgust me.”

The Merchant stowed the galleons away. “But you need me.”

Jenny shoved the aconite in her robes and stood to her feet, stalking out of the Three Broomsticks in a near uncontrollable rage. She made it all the way to Madam Puddifoot’s before she realized where her feet were taking her. She turned away to head to Honeydukes when the door swung open. 

“Jenny dear, is that you?”

Jenny turned back around. “Yes, Madam Puddifoot, it’s me.”

Madam Puddifoot reached out. “Please come inside, child. It’s not safe for a girl of your age.”

Jenny followed her in. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

Madam Puddifoot tutted. “That’s what the youngsters always say before they get themselves into a world of trouble. Now tell me what’s on your mind.”

Jenny settled on Madam Puddifoot’s plush settee and accepted a cup of steaming tea. “It’s nothing, really.”

Madam Puddifoot raised one skeptical eyebrow. Jenny relented. “I’m having trouble getting things I need, and I’m frustrated by the roadblocks I keep running into.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Jenny shook her head. “No. I need to figure out this on my own. Besides, you’ve already helped so much.”

Madam Puddifoot stroked her hair gently. “You know, I have a feeling that you don’t get on well with your parents do you? Don’t answer, I can tell these things. I want you to know that I will be there if you need anything. So if you have something you can’t talk to anyone else about, come see me.”

Jenny smiled. “I know. But it’s late, and I really have to get back to school. Don’t want to be late for classes tomorrow.” She rose to her feet and set the empty cup on the table.

“Don’t forget, you have another shift next Saturday! Be here at 9am sharp!” Madam Puddifoot called as Jenny scurried off to the secret passageway. 

Jenny ran all the way to her room at top speed, nearly running straight into Mrs. Norris. She leapt straight over her mangy head, startling her. Mrs. Norris let out an unholy screech, but Jenny had disappeared to the next floor by the time Mr. Filch arrived on the scene. Jenny stowed the aconite in the bathroom stall as usual, but Myrtle interrupted her before she could escape to her dorm.

“You haven’t been much about talk, lately, have you?” Myrtle said, her face contorting into a pout.

Jenny resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Sorry Myrtle, I’m a little busy with class. You know, exams are getting pretty close now, so I have a lot to think about.”

Myrtle crossed her arms. “You could talk to me when you’re in here, but all you do is tell me to be quiet while you brew your silly potion.”

“Wolfsbane is a very difficult potion with a lot of intricate steps. If I’m not giving it my full attention, I could severely mess up the ingredients. You don’t want me to get poisoned, do you?”

Myrtle contemplated it for a moment. “Well,” she said, “if you died in here, you could become a ghost and we could be mates for the rest of eternity.”

Jenny groaned. “Absolutely not. I’d sooner spend my unlife with Professor Binns.”

Myrtle puffed up with indignation. “Professor Binns? How rude! All he does is teach boring old history! At least I keep up with the times!”

“Binns doesn’t flood the bathroom whenever Peeves says his hair is ugly.”

“Peeves is monstrous ghost!” Myrtle shrieked, her eyes welling up with tears. “He said I had ghostly pimples!”

Jenny leaned forward until she was nearly nose to nose with Myrtle. “Well, Myrtle, I can say with utmost certainty that you do not have any acne.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Not one blemish.”

Myrtle seemed appeased. “Fine. Run off to your little Gryffindor tower, now. Just stop ignoring me, or I’ll flood all the toilets and ruin your ingredients.”

“If you ruin my ingredients, I’ll stop using your bathroom and then you won’t see me anymore.”

Myrtle sighed. “All right then. Just please talk to me.”

“I’ll talk to you. Now I have to go to bed, so I’ll see you tomorrow, all right?”

“Bye, Jenny!”

“Bye Myrtle.”

By the time Jenny finally slipped into bed, it was nearly sunrise. The lack of sleep left her groggy and barely able to focus. She forwent lunch to take a nap in an empty classroom. Jenny stayed abnormally quiet in Potions, and focused entirely focused on her own potion. Due to her near exhaustion, her potion performed closer to the standard of her other classmates than usual. Professor Snape looked like he might smile from vindictive glee.

“I see that your potion is substandard today, Jones. Feeling under the weather?” 

Jenny kept her eyes focused on the cauldron. “Yes, sir.”

“Too bad. I hope this isn’t a sign that your talents are fading, Jones. Perhaps then you will have to apply yourself like the rest of your classmates,” he said with malice.

Jenny stirred her potion carefully and ignored him. 

A week later, Jenny brewed her Wolfsbane Potion in preparation for the coming full moon. As promised, she talked to Myrtle for an hour and a half afterwards about classes, teachers, and fellow students. Myrtle brightened at the chance to learn about other people, especially boys. Jenny brushed off any probing questions about herself, instead directing the conversations to more mundane topics.

At the full moon, Jenny met Kelsey as usual and trekked to the Forbidden Forest. Kelsey seemed especially pensive, and she kept shooting Jenny contemplative looks. Halfway into the forest, Jenny finally lost her patience.

“Spit it out, Kelsey. Why do you keep staring at me?”

Kelsey smiled gently. “It’s just, I’m surprised at the change in you. When you started calming down about the full moon, I thought it was just a fluke. But you’ve really settled in here. I think coming to school here was really good for you. Maybe you’ve found some sort of meditation or Mom’s herbs are actually working. Personally, I think it’s being away from the rest of the family. For everyone else, I think the pack helps them feel in control. But you’re different. You feel so unsafe there, but here you can be yourself. I’m glad that you’ve found your place.”

Jenny returned her smile tentatively. “Thanks, Kelsey. I’m not taking Mom’s herbs, that’s for sure. Those things are revolting. I don’t recommend.”

Kelsey giggled. Jenny sat down in her usual clearing and watched her sister disappear back into the forest wistfully. Kelsey, as long as she behaved, would never suffer this curse. Jenny had found a way to control it, but she still had to live with it for the rest of her life. 

Jenny closed her eyes and felt the rush of the change roll over her body. After transforming for months under the influence of Wolfsbane, Jenny had become accustomed to the discomfort over her bones shifting. Jenny relaxed into the change and inspected her wolf form curiously. Tonight, she decided, she would roam. 

She padded along, encountering the centaurs who eyed her warily. She turned away to investigate the edges, and discovered a trail of spiders. Jenny knew nothing good could come of following those, so she changed her course to the edge of the forest. She saw Hagrid’s hut, but knew it was too dangerous to approach. She could see the Hogwarts in the distance, which filled her with longing. She turned back and returned to the clearing, where she curled up and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

The following morning, Jenny went to the Owlery to right her usual missive. She used the ural owl, tying the string quickly with her request for aconite. This time she sent the specific measurements, with a note that she would pay double the amount. Jenny knew that meant extra shifts at Madam Puddifoot’s, but it was worth it. She needed to stock up for the summer too. She would find a way to brew Wolfsbane at her parents’ house, even if she had to do it in the dead of night in her tree house. Perhaps she could cast a Disillusionment Charm on the smoke.

Three days later, the owl returned. Jenny untied the missive with eager fingers and unrolled the parchment. It read:

_18th of May. 10 o’clock at the Hog’s Head. Don’t be late. Bring the galleons._

Jenny sighed, but sent back confirmation. It would be a long wait until the meeting, and it cut close to the week before the full moon, but Jenny had no choice but to count down the days until her meeting with Grindelwald’s Merchant. 

Jenny asked for extra shifts and started showing up early and staying late to help keep Madam Puddifoot’s shop looking squeaky clean. Her excessive enthusiasm drew Madam Puddifoot’s concern. 

“You’re working yourself too hard, dear. You should take some time off,” she said one evening when Jenny stayed late to help her scrub the floor.

“I need the money. I’ve found a way to solve my problem, but I need extra galleons to be successful.” Jenny scrubbed furiously at a particularly difficult spot.

Madam Puddifoot sighed. “I wish you would let me help you with this. You’re much too young to work, and much too young to have money problems.”

“Well, Madam Puddifoot, I’ve been too young for a lot of the things that have happened to me, but that hasn’t stopped them from happening. This is something I have control over, and I’m not letting my age stop me from getting what I want.”

“With that passion, I’m not surprised you’re in Gryffindor,” she said, chuckling.

“Actually,” said Jenny, “I’m in Gryffindor because I told the Hat that under no circumstances would I be placed in the same house as the rest of my family.”

Madam Puddifoot smiled. “Gryffindors are always quite stubborn. It’s usually them who come to my shop reluctant to feel the romance.”

Jenny soaped up her sponge. “Well, I don’t know how you could avoid it. This shop is practically seeped in romance.”

During the week, Jenny distracted herself from her long wait by studying vigorously with Scarlet and Riley. Her most difficult class was History of Magic because Professor Binns could make even grand battles unbearable boring. She despaired of ever being able to remember dates until Scarlet came up with a song to associate numbers and events. Even Riley caught on to it and asked Scarlet to help her come up with songs for other classes. The ensuing songs caused them to dissolve into laughter and nearly got them banned from the library. That did not stop them from returning with new studying techniques.

“Is there a such thing as a reverse-Obliviate?” Riley asked.

Scarlet made a few notes on her parchment paper. “As far as I know, no.”

Riley rested her head in her hand. “Too bad. If I could magic all of this information into my head, then I wouldn’t have to study anymore.”

“That would defeat the whole purpose of learning,” Scarlet said drily.

Jenny munched on a pastry she had stowed away from lunch. “You’re such a do-gooder. If I could magic school into my head, then I would. I could spend my free time pulling pranks and tormenting Snape. That’s the dream, right there.”

“I’m not a do-gooder,” Scarlet protested, “I just think the process of learning is important. It’s not really your knowledge until you get the information yourself.”

“Fine then. Do you have any good ideas of how I can get the dates of the most recent Goblin War into my head without magic?” Jenny shoved the rest of the pastry into her mouth.

“You could try actually reading your textbook.”

Jenny pouted. “Come on! You’re telling me you don’t have any more study songs?”

“For your information,” said Scarlet, “I do. I just don’t want to get kicked out of the library, so I’m not teaching them to you here. Why don’t you make up a story with the dates to help you remember?”

“That’s a great idea! I’ll just make up a little story about Goblins killing each other!” 

Riley frowned. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not, and that worries me. A lot.”

Jenny cast a levitation spell and lifted several of her textbooks in the air. “Once upon a time, there was a very boring scholar and a very bored Gryffindor. When the Gryffindor asked the scholar for help, the scholar told her to find her own answer. Then all the Goblins killed each other. The End.” Jenny made the textbooks dance in the air.

“That’s not even a real story!” said Riley.

“You know, Jenny,” Scarlet said, “if you put in the same amount of effort into studying that you did into snide remarks, you might actually pass your exams.”

Riley nodded. “You’re really good at Potions. I bet if you really applied yourself, you could be good at History of Magic too!”

Jenny groaned. “Not all subjects are created equal, Riley.”

Riley smiled. “Fine. Come up with a song, then.”

Jenny hummed to herself for a minute. “Ok, treasured friends, here it goes!-

_The Goblins they got very angry_  
So they gathered up some arms  
They attacked the wizards many  
And caused lots of harm! 

-How’s that?”

“Atrocious,” Scarlet said in monotone.

“You know, for someone who said the Sorting Hat needed a new lyricist, you certainly aren’t very good at songwriting,” said Riley.

“I’m going to work on something else. Clearly I’m getting nowhere on History of Magic today.”

Riley sighed. “I can’t wait until exams are over. Then it’ll be summer vacation.”

“It’ll be nice not have schoolwork,” said Jenny.

“It’s not that, really. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I hate school, but what I’m really looking forward to is going home and seeing my father. I really miss him.”

“I kind of miss my parents too,” said Scarlet.

Jenny snorted. “Well, I can say for sure that I don’t miss my parents. I can’t wait for summer to be over so I can get away from them again.”

“Are they really that bad?” said Scarlet, concerned.

“Let’s just say that if you were in my position, you wouldn’t exactly be jumping for joy to go home.”

Scarlet and Riley shared a concerned look.

“Jenny,” Riley said, “is there any way you could visit one of us during the summer?”

“Oh, definitely not. I’ll be holed up at the family lodge doing ‘bonding activities’. I mean, I could barely get away with going to school at all,” Jenny said nonchalantly.

Scarlet frowned. “Jenny, that’s really not normal. Are you okay?”

Jenny blinked. “Uh, yeah. My parents suck, but Constance, Ezekiel, and Emmett are all right. Besides, it’s not like I can just abandon them. They’re my family. They raised me.”

Scarlet opened her mouth to object, but Riley waved her off with frantic motions. “Well, it’s too bad we won’t be able to hang out during the summer. You promise to write, though, don’t you?” Riley said.

Jenny gave her a cheeky thumbs up. “Of course, my favorite vampire. I’ll send you so many letters that your father will think you’ve redecorated your room light beige.”

Riley giggled.

“Let’s just get back to studying,” said Scarlet, burying herself in her nearest textbook.

On the eighteenth of May, Jenny slipped out after dinner and made her way carefully to the one eyed witch statue. She watched for any followers, and kept as inconspicuous as possible. When she arrived at the statue, she carefully pried it open, scanned her surroundings, and slipped inside. 

“You know,” she muttered to herself, “this would be a lot easier if I had an Invisibility Cloak.”

Jenny crept through the passageway as she had dozens of times before. She pushed open the trapdoor a fraction of a centimeter and peeked through to see if the shop owners were in the cellar. Seeing no one, Jenny opened the trap door the rest of the way and hoisted herself into the cellar. She set the trap door gently back in its place and then snuck carefully through the shop until she entered the street. After closing the door with a soft click, Jenny pulled her hood up to hide her face and secured her cloak around her body. Jenny glanced at the waxing gibbous moon, surrounded by clouds, before hurrying down the road. 

She stopped when she reached the creaking wooden sign with peeling paint that depicted a severed hog’s head. She pushed open the door with confidence. The pub had almost no customers, other than a few very drunk idiots and shady characters like herself. The bartender, a bearded fellow who reminded Jenny of Professor Dumbledore, watched her warily. Jenny slid into the booth facing the door, as Grindelwald had instructed. Jenny ordered a butterbeer with a murmur to the bartender. Moments later, he placed a tankard on her table with a decisive think. Jenny sipped her drink carefully, watching her surroundings with narrowed eyes.

A large, grimy hand slammed down on the wooden table in front of her, jostling her drink and nearly sending it spilling all over the table. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?”

Jenny whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at the imposing man’s face. “If you don’t back off right now, I’ll jinx your face off.”

The man’s eyes crossed as he tried to focus on her wand. Jenny waved it threateningly, and he backed away slowly with his hands raised. “Don’t mean no trouble, miss.”

Jenny snickered and returned her wand to her cloak with a flourish. She picked up her drink and toasted the retreating fool before downing the rest of her drink. Approximately fifteen minutes later, Grindelwald’s Merchant and his large crony entered the pub and took the seat across from her. Jenny raised her eyebrows.

“I don’t understand why you always have to bring him. What am I going to do to you? I’m clearly half your size. You could take me easily. The bodyguard is overkill.”

The Merchant showed his grimy teeth. “Maybe I don’t like to get my hands dirty. Besides, you’re not the only customer I deal with. Others are much less… cordial than you are.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Let’s get down to business. Did you bring me the full supply?”

The Merchant did not even blink. “Where’s the payment you promised?”

Jenny drew out the heavy pouch from under her cloak and poured the galleons out on the table. She could see the greedy glint in the eyes of Grindelwald’s Merchant and his bodyguard, as well as interest from the other patrons. Jenny responded to each curious glance with an icy glare, stifling any potential interruption of her transaction. She spread out the galleons carefully, sorting them into neat stacks. The Merchant reached out to take a stack and Jenny smacked his hand away. She picked up one single galleon and slid it across the table.

“That’s fifty galleons right here, all genuine. You’ve completely wiped me out. Now give me what I paid for. You can trust that it’s genuine. I wouldn’t cheat you, since I need a continuous supply. Now where’s my aconite?””

The Merchant smirked. “That’s quite a lot of work, dearie. How did you manage to scrounge up such a sizable sum of money?”

Jenny looked at him without expression. “I work a lot of shifts at a local tea shop for couples.”

He let out a burst of laughter. “You’ve got a sense of humor, don’t you?”

“I try. Now where is my aconite?”

Grindelwald’s Merchant tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You know, I’ve been thinking for a long time. I’m always curious about my customers. I like to know about who they are, what they’re doing, and why they want whatever I’m supplying. You’re an elusive one. You don’t have other black market contacts, except for the fellow who gave you the recommendation, and he was quite clueless himself, if very nervous. I couldn’t find any record of you with any of my people, which got me thinking. You’re pretty small. Your voice is very high, even for a woman. I can’t see your face, really, but I’ve seen your hands. My guess is: you’re young. You’re underage, and you attend Hogwarts. Somehow you sneak your way into Hogsmeade whenever you feel like. My bet is, nobody knows about your little aconite secret. My guess is, you haven’t told a soul about your meetings with me. My guess is, you need aconite on a monthly basis for one very specific reason. You see: there aren’t very many ailments that require aconite as a remedy. And there aren’t very many ailments that need a month’s supply of anything. You could be buying it all at once, but in this quantity, my gut says different. There’s only one ailment that requires a monthly dose of aconite with this amount. Can you guess, little one?”

Jenny froze with utter terror. Her eyes widened underneath her hood, but she dared not move a muscle. 

“No need for you to answer. I know what you are: a werewolf.”

Jenny swallowed. “What are you going to do with that information?”

Grindelwald’s Merchant leered. “You know what fetches an even better price than the amount of aconite that you’re paying me for? A werewolf.”

Jenny leapt to her feet and bolted out of the pub, startling several patrons and knocking over a couple of chairs. She burst through the doors and sprinted towards Honeydukes. Pounding feet grew closer and closer, and Jenny realized that she could not outrun them. She turned to see the large man draw his wand.

“Stupefy!” he shouted.

Jenny could not avoid the spell. When it hit her, she saw a flash of red before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter posted this Wednesday, "In Which Riley and Scarlet Take Up Sleuthing".


	16. In Which Riley and Scarlet Take Up Sleuthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Scarlet investigate Jenny's disappearance and come to a frightening conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

Riley chased shadows. In swirling wisps of smoke, she saw her friends and family, as well as faces she did not recognize. Her father smiled dotingly at her, and her mother called out to her. Edward scolded her. Scarlet’s face morphed into a raven’s, and she cawed. She saw a man with long blond hair sneering, a woman laughing hysterically, and a hideous man with no nose pointing his wand straight at her. She looked up to see Snape’s gigantic face looming over her, watching her every move. Riley turned to see Jenny running ahead of her in the forest. Riley tried to follow her, but when her hand touched the back of her robes, Jenny vanished. Her eyes snapped open, her chest rising in heavy gasps. Her neck felt sticky with sweat.

Riley woke up to an odd, eerie feeling in her chest, the remnants of her dream fading from her memory. She looked around her room, but it remained empty as it had since Professor Dumbledore expelled her roommates from Hogwarts. Riley inspected the room, but did not find any hidden traps or dangerous pitfalls. She checked under the bed, ripped off all of the sheets, and moved every piece of furniture in her room. All she found were a couple of spiders and a broken quill. She shrugged. Riley pulled on her robes with practiced ease, and combed her hair delicately. She even put on a touch of makeup to boost her spirits. Riley left the Slytherin Common Room feeling significantly better.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, Riley looked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Scarlet sat in her usual spot, conversing with a fellow Ravenclaw. Riley turned her gaze to the Gryffindor table to search out Jenny, but could not pick her out among the sprawl of students. Perhaps she was late for breakfast. Riley took her seat and thought nothing more of it as she ate poached eggs and fresh cut ham. Adrian offered her an apple Danish. Riley took it gladly and munched it down in three bites. Warrington and Montague glared at her from down the table, but Riley just waved back cheekily, her good mood unaffected. She hurried to her first class with the determination to learn.

Jenny faded nearly completely from Riley’s mind as she turned her attention to her morning classes. With exams approaching, Riley tried harder than ever to focus on the material, which meant that she directed all her concentration onto the subject immediately in front of her.

Riley did not see Jenny at lunch either, but she assumed that Jenny was lost in the crowd. It did strike her as odd not to see her sitting next to Fred and George, stuffing her face. By Potions, Riley became very concerned. Jenny did not show up for class, and her seat remained empty for the entirety of the lesson. Even Professor Snape commented on it.

“Do you know the whereabouts of Ms. Jones, Ms. Dracula?” Professor Snape asked her in the middle of the lesson when he made his rounds inspecting students potions. 

Riley shrugged. “No. I haven’t seen her at all today, not even at meals.”

“That is most unfortunate. If Ms. Jones misses any more classes, she might be unable to pass her exams and advance to her second year at Hogwarts. Remedial classes are… difficult,” he said.

Riley nodded. “I’ll find out where she is. I hope she isn’t sick.”

After class, Riley went to all of Jenny’s other teachers to see if she attended any of her other classes. She approached Professor McGonagall first, as it was Jenny’s favorite class.

“It’s quite strange,” said Professor McGonagall, “Jenny never misses my lessons. She’s an eager student in my class, which is more than I can say for other students.” She gave Riley a very pointed look.

Riley shrugged guiltily and shuffled off to find Professor Sprout. As always, Professor Sprout bustled around the greenhouse, tending to a variety of frightening plants. She perked up when she saw Riley approaching, and tried to drag her into a conversation about plants.

“You see, I’ve been trying for years to get Professor Dumbledore to authorize Mandrakes for second years, but he’s says it’s to dangerous. I say, what’s learning without a little danger! But he’s a stickler for rules and the like. I mean, nobody’s died here in at least fifty years, so it should be fine, right? But I get denied every time,” Professor Sprout complained as she dragged Riley around, showing her the variety of plants.

“I’m sorry Professor Sprout,” said Riley, “But I’m not here to talk about plants. I’m here to talk about Jenny. Have you seen her at all today? Do you know where she might have gone?”

Professor Sprout had no answers either. “Oh, she didn’t attend Herbology today. I always count my students, since you never know when one might get snatched up by one of my plants!”

Riley nodded as she leaned away from a plant attempting to crawl up her arm. She waited until Professor Sprout turned her back before bolting out of the greenhouse. Riley ascended a half a dozen staircases until she arrived at Professor Binns’ office, and he barely acknowledged her presence.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Professor, but I have a question for you,” she said.

Professor Binns floated towards her. “Questions? I never have students visit me outside of class. Do you have a question about one of my lessons? You see, the Goblin Wars can be confusing because they are numerous and extensive. Sometimes they-”

Riley interrupted him. “I’m actually here about a student. Jennifer Jones? Most people call her Jenny. I was wondering if she attended your class today. You see, nobody’s seen her all day and we’re worried.”

“Who is that?” said Professor Binns.

“Jennifer Jones. She’s a Gryffindor first year,” Riley repeated.

“Hmm… I don’t recall… what’s your name again?”

Riley groaned and went to find Professor Flitwick. She discovered him in his office, scribbling madly on a piece of paper. When she knocked, he toppled over, knocking several books off his desk and spill and inkpot. Riley gasped and tried to help him, but he waved away her concern and cleaned up the mess with a few flicks of his wand.

“Now, Ms. Dracula, what brings you to my office today?” he asked.

Riley sighed. “It’s Jenny Jones. She’s been missing and I’m checking around to see if anyone has seen her or if she’s attended any of her classes. So far, she’s missed every single class and hasn’t been seen by anyone all day.”

“Oh dear! Ms. Jones does not skip lessons. Something must be very wrong!” Professor Flitwick waved his arms about nervously, nearly knocking Riley right over.

“I’m sure she’ll turn up,” Riley said.

After the dead end with her teachers, Riley recruited Scarlet in her search.

“What do you mean, Jenny’s missing?” Scarlet’s hair started growing white streaks.

“Well, I had this weird feeling this morning. I thought somebody was after me, but now I think it was a sign that Jenny was in danger. I didn’t see her at her table at either of her meals, and she didn’t attend any of her classes today. I’m worried,” said Riley, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

“You’re saying that no one has seen her today at all?” she asked.

“Yes. No one’s caught sight of her,” Riley confirmed.

Scarlet nodded. “We need to retrace her steps. If we figure out where she was, we can figure out where she is now. Let’s talk to her Gryffindor friends.”

The first people they asked were Fred and George. They found the twins engaged in a very strange activity where they seemed to be levitating pastries at top speeds until the insides flew out everywhere. They had coated the corridor in jelly and jam. Riley snickered.

“You know Filch will be furious when he finds out, right?” Scarlet said as they approached.

“Aw, it’s Jenny’s ickle friends. How are you? Where is the illustrious prankster queen herself?” said George.

“Actually, we came to ask you the same thing. Jenny is missing. We’re wondering if you’ve seen her,” said Riley. 

“Missing, you say?” said Fred.

“Jenny’s probably just gearing up for some spectacular prank,” said George.

“Yes, but she didn’t even attend Transfiguration.” Riley added.

Fred and George looked at each other. “Something’s definitely wrong,” they chorused.

“Where do you think we should start?” Riley asked.

“Talk to Katie Bell,” said Fred.

“She’s her roommate,” said George.

“What does she look like?”

“Pretty, dark hair, looks like a first year,” said Fred.

“One more thing,” said George.

“We told Jenny about a secret passageway out of school,” said Fred.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone about it,” said George.

Scarlet placed her hand over her heart. “We won’t tell a soul. We just want to find Jenny.”

“There’s a statue of a one-eyed witch that is a passageway to Honeydukes, the sweet shop in Hogsmeade,” said George.

“We think Jenny’s been using it pretty frequently, from what we’ve seen on our ma-”

George interrupted. “Anyways, we’re pretty sure that Jenny’s sneaking out almost every weekend. If she’s not on school grounds, then she’s probably there. We’ll check our… sources, and get back to you.”

“We’ll talk at dinner,” said Fred.

The twins marched off with their heads lowered in deep conversation.

Riley blinked. “They’re a bit… much.”

“That’s Fred and George for you. I think only someone like Jenny could really keep up with them,” said Scarlet.

“Let’s go talk to Katie Bell.”

They found Katie in the hallway on their way to Gryffindor Tower. Several stray hairs had escaped from her sleek ponytail, and dark circles under her eyes accentuated her abnormally pale face. When they waved, Katie immediately ran over to them looking very concerned.

“Have you seen Jenny?” she asked urgently.

“No. We were hoping you had,” Riley said.

“I haven’t seen her since last night at dinner. She didn’t go to any of her classes and she wasn’t in our room this morning. I think something really bad happened to her!” 

Katie tugged on her hair nervously, causing even more strands to come loose. They framed her face gently but did nothing to hide the wild, nervous look in her eye. Riley patted her gently on the shoulder, which seemed to calm her a bit. Katie straightened her stand and her eyes became more focused.

“What do you know?” Scarlet asked.

“Well, Jenny’s been acting weird for the past couple of weeks, like she’s been waiting for something. She leaves our room at odd hours and sometimes isn’t back until I get up to practice. She’s been especially anxious in the past week. I think she’s in some kind of shady trouble and going places she shouldn’t be going. I’m really worried that something went horribly wrong,” Katie said.

Scarlet and Riley looked at each other. “We need to figure out what Jenny’s been doing,” said Scarlet.

“Oh, one more thing I just remembered,” Katie added.

Riley and Scarlet turned back around. “What?” Riley asked.

“I’ve seen her disappear into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom a couple times. I don’t know why she would go in there.” Katie shrugged.

“Isn’t that just a girl’s bathroom?” Riley frowned in confusion.

Scarlet snorted. “Not exactly. It’s permanently out of order, since Myrtle floods it all the time. If Jenny was going there all the time, she must have been doing something.”

“Who’s Myrtle?”

“The ghost who haunts the bathroom.”

Riley grinned. Finally, a break in the case! “Let’s go talk to her. I bet she knows what happened to Jenny!”

Scarlet groaned. “She’s going to be a pain to talk to. She’s extremely sensitive.”

Scarlet and Riley entered Myrtle’s bathroom cautiously, peering in through the door. They edged their way in carefully, looking around for any sign of Myrtle. When Riley closed the door carefully behind her and stepped into the main area of the bathroom.

“Hello, Myrtle? I want to talk to you. Are you in here?” Riley called out.

The sound of a flushing toilet echoed through the bathroom, and a transparent figure phased through the stall. A bespectacled girl with large round glasses floated in front of them, looking very put out.

“What are you doing in my bathroom? This is a private space,” she whined.

“It’s a public bathroom in the school,” Scarlet pointed out.

Myrtle huffed. “Everyone knows it’s mine. Now. Why are you here?”

“We’re looking for Jenny,” Riley said. 

“Well, I don’t know any Jenny. Now get out of my bathroom!” she shrieked.

Scarlet raised her hands and took a step back. “Woah, calm down. We’re Jenny’s friends. We just want to know if you’ve seen her.”

“We know she’s been here. We’re just trying to figure out where she might’ve gone. She’s been missing all day,” said Riley.

Myrtle relaxed slightly but seemed unmoved. “Jenny’s a very private and independent person. She disappears for days at a time without talking to me. I don’t know why you think I would have seen her. She never spends enough time with me and she’s always running off. She promised she would tell me all of the good gossip, but I know she’s keeping all of the good stuff from me!” 

“Do you know why she’s been coming here all of the time?” Scarlet asked.

Myrtle face twisted. “You think I’m going to reveal any of her secrets? Jenny is my friend. I made an oath to never tell anything that she’s doing in here! Even if she had anything to hide, I certainly wouldn’t tell you, nosy first years! Leave her alone, or I’ll haunt you for the rest of your school careers!” 

“Hey, we’re just worried about her,” Riley said, “we thought that if we talked to you, you might be able to help us figure out where she went. We’re worried that something bad happened to her.”

Myrtle calmed down. “I don’t know where she could have gone. She never tells me where she goes, or anything about what she does when she’s not in here. You’ll have better luck searching the castle from top to bottom.”

“Thanks, Myrtle,” Riley said.

“There’s a chance that Jenny might not even be in the castle. We’ll have to expand our search to Hogsmeade,” Scarlet said, her face turning pensive.

“Let’s check with Fred and George first, to see if Jenny might be in the castle,” Riley added.

“Hey, let me know when you’ve found Jenny, ok? And tell she owes me the really good gossip!” Myrtle shouted as Riley and Scarlet bolted out of the bathroom as fast as they could, their feet slipping on the damp tiles.

They met up with Fred and George, who provided them with the disappointing but expected news that Jenny was not in the castle.

“Unless she’s hiding someplace we can’t find her, she’s not here,” said Fred.

“We’ll do whatever it takes to help find her,” said George.

“We’re going to Hogsmeade to see if anyone knows what happened to Jenny there. If you could cover our tracks while we’re gone, we’d really appreciate it,” said Riley. 

Fred and George grinned. “Absolutely, my dear friends. With the two of us on the case, no one will even know you’re gone.”

Riley and Scarlet found the one-eyed witch statue and snuck through Honeydukes into Hogsmeade. They crawled through the passageway, bumping into each other in the dark. When they finally reached the trap door, it took more energy than they expected to pry it open. Their feet thumped heavily and every step they took up the ladder and through the shop sounded deafening.

“You know, I’m surprised that the Honeydukes shop owner hasn’t noticed the secret passageway with all of the foot traffic they’ve been getting lately,” Riley whispered. 

“Let’s try the Three Broomsticks first,” said Scarlet, once they exited the shop and ended up on the main thoroughfare. 

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, they had to dodge several drunken idiots until they found the owner of the establishment, Madam Rosmerta. When she saw them, her face turned concerned. As they approached, her sharp green eyes narrowed, causing a thrill of fear to rush through Riley’s body. 

“What are you young ones doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school?” she said.

“We’re looking for our friend,” Riley said confidently.

“She’s short, brunette, and crabby,” Scarlet added helpfully.

“Does she have a dark brown cloak?” Madam Rosmerta asked.

“Uh, I think so,” said Riley.

“I saw her once or twice in here with a shady character, but she hasn’t come in here in months.”

“Do you know anything else about what she might be doing in Hogsmeade?” Riley asked, eyes pleading.

Madam Rosmerta sighed. “Your best bet is to go to Madam Puddifoot’s. Jenny is her new weekend hire. Jenny tried to apply here but I don’t take in hires who aren’t of age.”

“Madam Puddifoot?” Riley asked.

“You’ll know it when you see it. It’s tea shop for couples.”

“A tea shop for couples?” Riley said.

“That doesn’t sound like Jenny at all.”

They wandered down the street until they saw the heavily decorated teashop. They approached the front door and knocked carefully. The door opened and an older woman with a sleek back bun poked her head through.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

“Hi, we’re looking for our friend Jenny. Do you know where she might be?” Riley asked.

Madam Puddifoot paled. “Jenny’s missing? Oh dear, I wish she had told me what was bothering her!”

“What do you mean?” Riley asked.

“Come in, come in,” she said, and ushered them inside.

Riley’s gothic sensibilities shuddered at the sight of the overly lacey and pink decor. Every surface was covered in hearts. Scarlet shuffled in behind her as Madam Puddifoot ushered them to her private office. She bustled around with a cup of tea as the two of them sat quietly and waited. She set two steaming cups in front of them before sitting down in the high backed chair in front of them. Madam Puddifoot twisted her hands nervously. Riley picked up the delicate china cup and took a sip, trying to set her at ease. The brew tasted faintly of hibiscus with raspberry overtones. It sent warmth trickling through Riley’s body and removed some of her anxiety about Jenny’s disappearance.

“Jenny came to me a few months ago asking for a job. She needed money and she told me she couldn’t get any from her parents. I almost turned her away, but she seemed so desperate. She buys a lot of stuff from the J. Pippin’s Potions, but there’s something she can’t get from there. I know she’s meeting someone shady every month to get whatever she needs,” Madam Puddifoot said.

“Do you have any idea what she might be getting?” Scarlet asked.

“No. I don’t ask. I just give her the money she needs to take care of herself. She’s a hard worker. Please find out what happened to her,” Madam Puddifoot pleaded.

Riley and Scarlet bid Madam Puddifoot farewell after they finished their tea. She waved them tearfully from the doorway. Her deep connection to Jenny surprised Riley, who thought Jenny to be abrasive and distant to the people around her. For whatever reason, be it desperation or a motherly presence, Jenny had opened up to Madam Puddifoot. Thankfully, that openness meant they might be able to find her. 

Riley and Scarlet headed over to J. Pippin’s Potions to investigate further. On the shelves on the walls sat hundreds of glittering potions in bottles of various sizes. One side of the shop contained raw ingredients in large quantities, while the other boasted a variety of premade potions. Riley grimaced when she saw a pig’s foot floating in a large glass jar. When they entered the shop, a peppy man popped up from behind the counter. His green bowler hat perched jauntily on his shiny, balding head, and he sported a truly spectacular handlebar mustache. He wore a bright green vest embroidered with golden leaves and fancy swirls. All in all, he reminded Riley of a leprechaun. 

“Hello! Welcome to J. Pippin’s Potions, I’m J- oh, it’s kids. Why do you youngsters keep coming into my shop?” 

Scarlet approached the table at top speed. “Hello, my name is Scarlet. I’m looking for information about my friend. She’s short, brunette, and generally frightening. Madam Puddifoot says she buys ingredients from you here.”

J. Pippin pouted. “Oh. She’s the angry one. She always buys the same things. Why do you ask?”

“What does she buy?” Scarlet asked.

“I have a strict client confidentiality policy.”

Riley bared her fangs. “She’s missing. We’re trying to find out what happened to her. Tell us what she buys.”

He handed her a list. “There’s one thing that she doesn’t buy from me because I don’t carry it. It’s a very rare substance, called aconite. She must be getting her supply from somewhere else. Not many will sell to a girl. My guess is she found someone with a less than stellar character and got herself into some serious trouble.”

Riley inspected the ingredients closely, something prickling in the back of her mind like a half remembered thought. She handed the list to Scarlet for inspected. Scarlet glanced over the list, her eyes widened, and then she stuffed the list in her robes.

“Thank you Mr. Pippin,” Scarlet said, “this information was very helpful. Shall we go now, Riley?”

Riley sent one last glare to Mr. Pippin before they exited the shop.

“What was that?” she said as they gathered on the street.

“What?” 

“Your eyes. You figured something out, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stop hiding things from me.”

“What do we do now?” Scarlet asked, neatly dodging the subject.

“Well, where do you think Jenny would meet some shady guy for an illicit transaction?” Riley asked.

“The Hog’s Head,” Scarlet replied, looking at the creaky, swinging swine sign.

They walked carefully to the dilapidated building and pushed open the door. Riley took in all of her surroundings wearily. The pub was filled with dilapidated wooden tables and wobbly chairs. She saw several cloaked figures with large tankards, a witch with a beaked nose, and a wizard who looked like he had a plant growing on his head. The patrons looked on curiously as Scarlet and Riley approached the bearded bartender.

“Do you know anything about a girl coming here last night?” Scarlet asked.

The bartender scrubbed his glasses with a dirty rag. “What’s it to you?”

“Our friend is missing. Our information has led us to believe that she may have been here last night. You could have been the last person to see her. Now did you see a young girl last night making a deal with somebody for a supply of aconite?” Riley snarled, her hand slamming on the bar countertop.

“Might’ve,” he said nonchalantly, not pausing in his cleaning.

“Tell. us.” Riley leaned forward.

One of the other patrons shuffled over. “I seen ‘er. She pointed her wand at me just ‘cause I was bein’ friendly-like. Nasty girl. Then a shady looking fella and his big man sat at her table. She had lotsa money. They talked for a bit, then she got scared and bolted. They ran after her, and that was the last we saw of the three of them,” he said.

“Do you know which direction they ran?” Scarlet asked.

“Toward Honeydukes, I think.”

They turned and raced out of the pub, searching for any sign of Jenny. The sun lay low in the sky; it was nearly dusk. They made it halfway to Honeydukes when Riley spotted something in the dirt. She picked it up. In her hand lay one of Madam Puddifoot’s lace doilies. 

“I think Jenny’s been kidnapped,” Riley said, turning to Scarlet in horror.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter posted this Sunday, "In Which Jenny Breaks Up A Deal and Rides A Bus".


	17. In Which Jenny Breaks Up a Deal and Rides a Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny makes her kidnappers sorry they ever crossed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV. Warning: kidnapping, threats of violence, creepy non-sexual touching, etc.

An odd rushing noise filled Jenny’s ears. She shifted, feeling rough cords moving against her body. Her hair tickled her face, lying loose around her head. A musty smell lingered in the air, making Jenny’s nose wrinkle. Jenny blinked, trying to assess her surroundings. She could see only darkness, with a faint sliver of light peeking in through the cracks between wooden slats. Jenny wiggled her hand and placed in on the floor, feeling the rough texture. She tried to sit up, but her head swam with unbearable piercing pain, causing her to collapse back down on the floor. Jenny wriggled around, trying to escape from the ropes to no avail. Her foot had fallen asleep, sending uncomfortable tingles up her leg. Jenny strained her ears, trying to discover her location and a means of escape.

“Do you really think this was a good idea to sell a werewolf? They are notoriously hard to contain, and this one seems dangerous even in her human form.”

“Quiet, you! I have a client who wants a werewolf for study, and this is the only one I’ve come across. Do you want to go around trying to find another werewolf?” Jenny recognized the voice as belonging to Grindelwald’s Merchant.

“Sorry, Master. It just seems risky. Especially so close to the full moon.”

Jenny heard a loud thwack. “Don’t question me, fool. I know what I’m doing. I’ve been in black market trade since Grindelwald’s rise to power. And since when do you keep track of the phases of the moon?” said Grindelwald’s Merchant.

“Since you made the deal. Wanted to make sure we didn’t grab ‘er on the fully moon.”

“I’m almost impressed. I didn’t think you had the mental capability to think ahead.”

Jenny rolled carefully along the floor until she propped herself up on the wall closest to their voice. She leaned her ear against the rough wood, straining to catch any sound.

“How long until we get there?” the bodyguard asked.

“Several more hours. We should stop and let the girl out for a bit. Don’t want her soiling herself before we present her for trade, do we?” said Grindelwald’s Merchant.

Jenny resisted the urge to snarl and slam herself against the crate. Instead, she rolled back to the middle of the crate and feigned sleep. She relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes, letting her mouth drop open and emitting a soft snore. When the bodyguard flung open the door to the crate, Jenny kept herself relaxed. Only when a heavy hand shook her roughly did she pretend to startle awake.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” she said, allowing fear into her voice.

“Stop asking questions. I’m taking you to relieve yourself in the forest. Master wants you in good condition before the trade,” he grunted.

“The trade? What’s happening? Where are you taking me?”

The bodyguard grabbed her and yanked her out of the crate before dragging her off to the forest. Jenny stumbled over the rocks and twigs in her path, struggling to keep her balance. The bright moon shone on the tall, evergreen trees, which cast large, dark shadows on the ground in front of her. Jenny tried to get a good look at her captor, but lack of light hid his features.

“So,” she said, trying to strike up conversation, “What should I call you? Do you have a name?”

“I will tell you nothing.” He shoved her forward, nearly causing her to topple over onto her face. 

Jenny righted herself, planting her feet firmly in the ground. “Fine, I’ll just have to name you myself. I’m inclined toward Big, Bad, and Ugly, but that’s easy to shorten. Maybe I’ll just call you Bub - for Big Ugly Baddie. How do you like that?”

Bub shoved Jenny farther down the path. “Go now. If you aren’t back in five minutes, I will come looking for you.”

Jenny snorted and walked out of sight. As soon as she couldn’t see him, she bolted into the forest. She heard him shout and lengthened her stride. Branches and wet leaves whacked her in the face and tangled in her hair. Thorns snagged on her robes, but she yanked them free with slowing her pace. She made it twenty yards before tripping and falling on a fallen log. She cursed her long robes and struggled to her feet. Just as she jumped over the log, she heard Bub’s pounding feet. She turned with her wand out, but he was faster.

“Petrificus Totalus!” he bellowed.

Knowing she had no time to defend herself, Jenny chucked her wand into the forest as hard as she could. She knew that if Bub got a hold of it he would likely snap it in half. She felt the spell hit her, locking all of her muscles in place. She toppled over with nothing to stop her fall. Thankfully, she did not hit her head on a rock or other dangerous object. She lay there, unable to move but fully aware. The damp earth seeped through her clothing and her hair. She heard Bub’s heavy footfalls as he approached and stepped over the log. His ham-sized hand lifted her into the air like she weighed nothing. Bub stomped all the way back to their carriage before tossing Jenny unceremoniously into the crate. Her head thumped painfully on the bottom of the crate, causing tears to spring up in her eyes.

“You should have known better, little girl,” he said, “You couldn’t outrun me the first time, what made you think you could do it this time?”

Jenny tried to spit insults but her lips stayed frozen in place. She could do nothing but stare at him. He slammed the crate closed, making the entire structure rattle. Jenny stared at the ceiling, fuming. She heard Bub leap back on to the carriage and settle on the seat with a thud.

“What happened?” The Merchant asked.

“She tried to make a run for it. Didn’t get far,” Bub replied.

“How unfortunate… for her. There won’t be any more breaks for the rest of our journey. She should have thought of that before trying to run away.” Grindelwald’s Merchant cackled, his voice echoing in the night.

Jenny’s body thumped awkwardly against the ground as the carriage rolled along the bumpy lane. Bit by bit, each part of her body unfroze. It started with her toes. Jenny nearly cried in relief when she could wiggle them. Eventually she could move her head and mouth, so she started shouting insults.

“You slimy two-faced toads! You’re going to be sorry that you captured me. I will make your lives a living hell for as long as I am breathing. I’ll ruin your deal so badly you’ll never be able to work in the black market industry again! On the full moon, I’ll hunt you down and make you wish you were never born. Mark my words, you’ll be sorry!” 

Bub banged his fist on the crate, causing it to shake wildly. It sent Jenny rolling to the other side until she slammed into the opposite wall. When she landed in a heap on the bottom, she realized her entire body had unfrozen. She jammed her hands in her robes, searching frantically for a weapon. The only things she pulled out of her pockets were several pieces of lint and some crumpled tissues. Her remaining money was gone. They must have taken the money from her after Bub stunned her. 

She sighed, and then planted herself at the door of the crate and started kicking. They must have enchanted the wood, because it did not break even after she kicked it for over an hour. Grindelwald’s Merchant and Bub shouted at her repeatedly to stop, but realized that she was ignoring them and eventually gave up and ignored her. Jenny continued to kick even after she realized she could not escape, venting her frustration and anger. 

She finally gave up after a couple of hours of kicking and settled in to plan her escape. She knew that the most vulnerable time would be during the trade. She would be out in the open, and the transition could give her an open window. Unfortunately, she had no idea where they were taking her or where to find Hogwarts from her current location. Perhaps she could get to a Floo fireplace and escape that way, depending on where she was. If she ended up in a shopping district, she could escape and find help, or steal a broomstick and fly away. 

Jenny decided to go to rest, to build up her strength to escape. She curled into a ball on the floor and closed her eyes, letting the rocking of the carriage lull her to sleep. 

Sometime later, Jenny awoke to the sound of quiet conversation.

“Boss, are we almost there? I’m gettin’ antsy. At least the girl has stopped kicking the crate. I thought I was gonna lose my mind,” said Bub.

Jenny scooted back over towards the front of the carriage to listen in.

“Only a few more miles and we will arrive at Aberdeen. It’ll be crowded but we should be able to get into Hambledon Alley. Our contact said he’d be there at 5 o’clock this evening. Make sure the cargo is ready,” said Grindelwald’s Merchant, his voice sending chills through Jenny’s body.

Jenny mulled over this new information in her mind. She’d never been to Aberdeen, but unlike her English peers, she did the location of most of the main cities in Scotland. Jenny could hide and lose herself in a crowd in the big city. All she had to do was escape. 

Eventually the carriage rolled to a stop. Jenny waited calmly as Bub yanked open the crate door. Bright lights from the city blinded Jenny. She cringed. 

Bub pointed his wand at Jenny and said, “Incarcerous!” 

Thick ropes wound around her body, knocking her off balance and tipping her over. Jenny barely avoided knocking her head on the ground by twisting her neck awkwardly. Bub reached in and grabbed her by the shoulder. He pulled her from the crate and set her on the ground, careful to keep one hand on her shoulder at all times to prevent her escape. 

“So, where are we going? Who’s the buyer?” Jenny asked conversationally.

Grindelwald’s Merchant came around to the back of the carriage and tied a blindfold around her eyes. “This is so you can’t escape. You’re not going to scream or struggle. If you do, I’ll have my guard stun you again, which I’m sure you don’t want. Do you understand?”

“Crystal clear, scumbag,” Jenny replied. 

Jenny stumbled along the cobblestone streets as they made their way to Hambledon Alley. She could hear cars and people shouting. She smelled car exhaust and the salty scent of the ocean as they walked along the streets of Aberdeen. The cold wind whipped through her robes, waking her up and feeding her determination.

When they arrived at the entrance, Bub halted her forward momentum. Jenny heard a series of odd tapping noises, like wood against stone. Following that, she heard the odd scraping noises of moving stones, and then Bub urged her to begin walking. She heard odd whispering and bustling of other witches and wizards, but no one spoke out or tried to stop the Merchant or his bodyguard. Eventually they reached their destination. Jenny heard a tinkling bell and the creak of hinges. She stumbled over the stoop before they entered the building. 

The sudden change in temperature made her shiver as she adjusted to the wave of soothing heat. Her feet made the wooden floors creak, and Bub’s heavy footfalls sounded like thunder. She heard the softer shuffle of Grindelwald’s Merchant as he moved forward.

“Excuse me, I have a meeting with The Esteemed Doctor for 5 o’clock this evening,” he said.

“Of course, sir. Go to the third room on the right. He’ll be here shortly,” a soothing, feminine voice replied. 

Bub pushed her along until they reached a doorway. Jenny stumbled through and then they dragged her to sit on the floor. Someone tugged the tie on her blindfold, and it fell from her face. Jenny blinked; her eyes watered as they tried to adjust to the harsh lighting. Her vision cleared and her eyes widened. Flaming lamps hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in bright lighting. The room was empty, save for a few pieces of furniture. She looked behind her to see Bub and Grindelwald’s Merchant reclining on plush high back chairs. Jenny sighed, and slouched where she sat on the floor, still tied up. The ropes chafed her wrists, and Jenny shifted, trying to loosen them. A hand whacked her heavily on the back of her head, sending her chin snapping forward.

“Don’t try to get out of your binds, missy. In a few minutes, you’ll be traded over to The Esteemed Doctor and then you’ll never see the light of day again.” Grindelwald’s Merchant grated on Jenny’s nerves.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Merchant. I don’t think that you’ll be happy with how this turns out.”

After several minutes of awkward silence, the door swung open and a cloaked figure stepped into the room. He glided over to the chairs across from Jenny and took his seat gracefully, his glimmering chartreuse cloak fanning out along the arm. The Esteemed Doctor pushed back his hood, revealing a whimsical Dali mustache and a long beard that nearly reached his navel. A pair of circular spectacles perched delicately on his long nose, and his bald head reflected the light of the lanterns. His tiny eyes glittered with suppressed glee.

“Oooh,” he cooed, “you’ve brought me a real treasure, haven’t you?”

“A werewolf, just as you requested,” Grindelwald’s Merchant replied.

The Esteemed Doctor clapped his hands. “But you didn’t just deliver. You brought me something truly special. An adolescent werewolf is nearly impossible to find. Most people get bitten as adults, and kids only stay young for so long. This one will give me years of study!”

Jenny snarled.

“It is so close to the full moon. It’s only a week away. Some people say that werewolves become more aggressive during the week before the full moon. Bring her to me. I want to inspect my specimen before we make the trade.” The Esteemed Doctor motioned them forward.

Bub pulled Jenny to her feet and shoved her forward. Jenny stumbled, feigning exhaustion and weakness. She walked shakily to the other side of the room, before standing in front of the Esteemed Doctor. He rose to his feet and shook back his sleeves, revealing long, spindly fingers. He reached forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. Jenny flinched but did not pull away. He brushed her hair back from her face and peered at her features closely.

“Interesting… my guess is that this girl was bitten quite young. She seems experienced with the werewolf change, guessing by her general appearance and attitude.” The Esteemed Doctor pulled out his wand and waved it before passing it over Jenny’s body.

“What are you doing?” Jenny asked; she rolled her shoulders back, causing the ropes to slip down her body.

“My dear, I am assessing your general physiology. I am going to cure werewolves of their wretched curse, and you are going to help me.”

“Help you?” Jenny twisted her wrist, using the slack to wiggle her hand free.

“Yes. I will test my potions on you until I am successful. You will be the aid to my greatness. I will purge werewolves from the world and become a true hero of the Wizarding Community. They will give me an Order of Merlin, First Class for certain.”

“What will these tests involve?” Jenny asked. She now had both hands free and attempted to untie the knot resting on her lower back.

“Wolfsbane is a fairly ineffective potion. It only mitigates the symptoms, and requires the fully consent of the werewolf and must be taken regularly to be effective. I plan to find a permanent solution that can be implemented by an outside force. Unfortunately, potions can go wrong so easily. I have to test my concoctions, but they may end up be dangerous, or perhaps even fatal. That is the price of success,” The Esteemed Doctor said, as though he hadn’t just proclaimed her death.

Jenny spit at him. “I won’t help you.” 

“You cooperation is unnecessary for my tests.”

“Can we get our money now?” Bub asked grumpily.

Grindelwald’s Merchant stepped forward and shoved Bub to the side. “Pardon my bodyguard’s rudeness, Esteemed Doctor. Does she meet your standards? We would like to complete the transaction as soon as possible so we can all be on our way.”

The Esteemed Doctor sighed. “Very well. Here is your payment.” He tossed a pouch of coins across the room, where it clanked heavily on the ground. 

Jenny untied the knot, and allowed the ropes to pool at her feet. She kicked The Esteemed Doctor directly in the groin. He cried out in pain, and she used his distraction to snatch his wand out of his hand, whirl around, and send a stunning spell at Bub. Bub toppled over with a loud thud. Grindelwald’s Merchant shrieked in fury and drew his own wand, but Jenny moved faster.

“Stupefy!” she shouted; the spell hit him before he got his wand completely out of his robes.

With her two assailants unconscious on the ground, Jenny turned back to the Esteemed Doctor, who was still bent over, groaning. She kicked him backwards and he flew into the chair behind him. He landed in a crumpled heap, glasses askew. Jenny stalked forward and pointed his wand at his face.

“You will never, ever attempt to buy a werewolf again. I will find out, and I will make you wish that your own mother had never been born. Do I make myself clear?”

He nodded, glasses bouncing. “I promise.”

“Good.” Jenny snapped his wand in half and he whimpered. 

She pulled back her fist and punched him so hard in the head that she broke his glasses and knocked him unconscious. Jenny braided various pieces of lint and odd objects from his pocket into his beard with vindictive pleasure. She rooted through his robes and pulled out the rest of his money, collected his payment to Grindelwald’s Merchant, and then stole the rest of the Merchant’s and his bodyguard’s money. Among his pockets, Jenny found the aconite he had brought to their meeting. She chuckled at his idiocy. He made this far too easy for her. Jenny shoved the money and aconite into her robes and marched out of the room to the front desk. Curious heads poked through various doorways to note her progress, but her fiery demeanor sent them scurrying back into the shadows.

When Jenny rounded the corner to the front of the store, she spotted the short, blond witch at the front desk. The witch startled when Jenny slammed her fist on the table; her ballet bun fell askew. She straightened up and tried to intimidate Jenny, but Jenny brushed her stony expression aside.

“I have a few requests. Firstly, I need you to spread the word that Grindelwald’s Merchant is a dirty cheat who will screw over his clients for a bigger deal. Secondly, I want you to alert the authorities that the Esteemed Doctor experiments on wizards and witches. Do whatever it takes to get him arrested. Thirdly, I need you to arrange transportation for me to Hogsmeade. I will pay well, but I will make your life a living hell if you don’t do what I say. Understand?”

The witch gulped. “Of course. Let me just take care of that. We don’t have Floo here for… security purposes, and it’s too far away for you to take a broom from here to Hogsmeade. Why don’t you call the Knight Bus?”

Jenny placed a large bag of money on the counter. “I don’t have my wand. Can you call it for me?”

“Of course, miss. Come outside with me and I’ll call it for you.” 

The woman stepped out from behind the desk and lead Jenny to the front door. When they reached the street, she stuck out her wand and waited. Moments later a loud bang startled Jenny out of her skin. A purple triple-decker bus appeared out of thin air and bounced down the lane, coming to an abrupt stop in front of Jenny. 

“Welcome aboard the Knight Bus! My name is Ernie, this ‘ere’s Stan, and we are ready to serve your needs,” a voice called as the door slid open with a clatter.

“Here you go miss, I’ll be going now.” The blond witch started backing away.

“Don’t forget my other requests. I’ll know if you didn’t fulfill them.” Jenny bared her teeth; the witch flinched and scurried off. 

“‘Ello, miss. What’s your name?” Ernie asked.

“Jennifer Jones. Take me to Hogsmeade, please,” she said, stepping onto the bus. 

She peered inside and saw it jammed full of beds. A few witches and wizards lay dozing. Some of the beds stood at odd angles; one was tipped over on its side. Jenny turned back to Ernie.

“Do I just take the nearest bed?”

“Yes, miss. But don’t disturb the other guests. They need their sleep, don’t they?”

“I’m sure they aren’t at all disturb by loud banging noises and beds sliding all over the place,” Jenny deadpanned.

“You’re a smart one! Ain’t you a little young to be about at this time of night? You’s a student?” Ernie asked.

“That is for me to know and for you never to find out. Take me away, Knight Bus!” 

With a bang that nearly sent Jenny flying through the window, the Knight Bus took off to its next destination. Jenny passed a witch with silvery blonde hair that seemed alive and a man with the longest beard she had ever seen, including Professor Dumbledore’s. She finally found an empty bed and collapsed on the soft mattress. Jenny fluffed up the pillow and leaned her elbows on it before pulling the blanket over her shoulders. 

She stared out the window, watching the tall trees fly buy. They had reappeared somewhere in the Scottish countryside. It reminded Jenny of her parent’s lodge in the forest. A slight feeling of homesickness pinched at her heart. More than anything, Jenny wanted to go home and feel safe. She wished now, more than ever, that she had never been bitten. It seemed even trying to find a treatment to manage her werewolf side lead to danger and pain. 

Another bang startled her out of her thoughts and nearly caused her to smash her nose on the bed frame. She reached out to steady herself and glared at the front of the bus. 

“Can’t you guys be any gentler?” she shouted.

“Sorry, miss! Can’t sacrifice speed for comfort! You wanna be home before dawn, don’tcha?” Ernie called back. 

Jenny grumbled, and looked out the window to see the bright lights of Hogsmeade. She had finally arrived home. The bus came to a shudder halt, causing the beds to slide around haphazardly. Jenny slipped off the bed and walked down to the front of the bus. She handed Ernie a huge bag of galleons.

“Blimey, miss, that’s a lot a blunt you got there!” he exclaimed.

Jenny nodded. “Thanks for your help, Ernie. Don’t know how I would’ve gotten home without you.” 

The door swung open and Jenny stumbled down the steps into the streets of Hogsmeade, wandless. She turned to head to Honeydukes, but all she wanted to do was see Madam Puddifoot. Jenny abruptly switched direction and practically ran all the way to Madam Puddifoot’s. When she reached the door, she banged frantically on the frame, thoughts turning frantic. The door opened and there stood Madam Puddifoot.

“Now what could it possibly be now- Jenny! Oh dear I’ve been so worried! Come in, dear,” she said, opening her arms wide.

Jenny fell into her soft embrace and began sobbing uncontrollably.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter posted this Wednesday, "In Which Riley Commits Petty Theft and Wanders Around the Forest."


	18. In Which Riley Committs Petty Theft and Wanders Around the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Scarlet are hot on Jenny's trail... will they be able to find her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

“We need to find her as soon as possible,” Riley said, stowing the doily in her pocket.

“How are we going to do that?” Scarlet asked.

“First, we’re going to need a way to track her. My bat, Nyx, is excellent at tracking scents, but we’re going to need something of hers, that’s infused with her scent. Which means sneaking into Gryffindor Tower. We’re going to need versatile transportation; I vote for brooms. Now, let’s get moving,” Riley said.

Scarlet and Riley ran all the way back to Honeydukes and snuck their way back through the passageway to Hogwarts. When they arrived on the other side, they surveyed their surroundings before going to find Fred and George. Riley guessed that they were not in the Gryffindor Common Room, considering they had offered to cover them. When they came across a bunch of dancing kitchen dishes causing uproar in the Great Hall, they knew Fred and George were nearby. Riley looked closely around the room, and spotted a flash of red hair by the doorway. She grabbed Scarlet’s hand and they shuffled over to Fred and George’s hiding place. They managed to move undetected by the teachers, who were attempting to get the dishes down from where they were floating in the air. It appeared that Professor McGonagall had not made an appearance, perhaps because she knew what was really going on. 

Riley and Scarlet ducked behind the table next to Fred and George. They crouched low to the ground to avoid suspicion. Fred and George barely held back laughter as they waved their wands in tune with the dancing cutlery. 

“Hey guys,” Riley whispered.

Fred’s head snapped in her direction. “What did you find out? Where’s Jenny?” 

“We think she’s been kidnapped we need to get into the Gryffindor Common Room to get something of hers so we can track her down,” Scarlet explained.

George nodded. “I’ll take you up. Fred, keep an eye on this while I take care of the ladies.”

“You always get to do the fun part, it’s no fair!” 

George ignored his brother and motioned them towards the exit. They snuck out of the Great Hall, freezing whenever a professor’s gaze strayed in their direction. Riley and Jenny followed George to Gryffindor Tower, eager to find Jenny as quickly as possible.

“So what exactly did you find out in Hogsmeade?” he asked as they ascended the stairs.

“She’s been making shady deals for some kind of rare ingredient in Hogsmeade. The deal must have gone wrong and we think they kidnapped her for some reason. Maybe she didn’t have enough money to pay? We’re not exactly sure.” Scarlet huffed a bit on the stairs.

“So what’s the plan?”

“We’re going to track her using my bat, Nyx. We need broomsticks, so we were going to steal some and fly off to find her.” Riley carefully leapt over a trap step.

George directed them to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. “Solid plan. Couldn’t have thought of a better one myself. Really, I’m imp- shh! Someone’s coming.” He pushed them into the shadows of an empty corridor.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked sedately past them, their heads bowed in conversation. Riley strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

“I’m very concerned. Jennifer Jones is one of my students, and I didn’t realize she was missing until Ms. Dracula came asking for her. She’s been missing for at least a day, from my understanding. We’ve searched the entire castle, but haven’t found a sign of her,” said Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Is it possible that she is hiding in one of the many secret corridors or rooms that are more difficult to access?” 

Professor McGonagall shook her head. “I do not believe so. If she had, why did she not return at all today? I am beginning to believe that she is not in the castle at all.”

“What do you think we should do then? Search Hogsmeade? Alert the authorities?”

Professor McGonagall shook her head. “Not yet, I think. Her parents are, from I gathered, extremely overprotective. If they find out that she has been missing while under our supervision, they may not allow her to return to school next year. I can tell that Ms. Jones thrives in this environment, and I would not want to take it from her. If we can not find her by the end of tomorrow, however, I fear we will have no choice.” 

“We have never had a student disappear so thoroughly and for so long,” Professor Dumbledore mused. 

“We will have to do whatever it takes to find her,” Professor McGonagall added.

Their voices faded as they moved further down the corridor. After a few moments, George motioned for them to continue. Riley and Scarlet followed him the rest of the way the Portrait of the Fat Lady. When they arrived, she seemed very perturbed.

“These are not students from my House! Why do you bring them here, Mr. Weasley?” she asked.

“It’s about the missing student, Jennifer Jones. They need to get into her room to help find her,” George explained.

The Fat Lady pouted. “Oh, very well. Provided you give the password, you are permitted to enter.”

George stepped up to the painting. “Raspberry cranachan.”

The portrait swung open and the three of them stepped inside.

George pointed to the girl’s dormitory. “Jenny’s room is the first one you’ll get to.”

Scarlet cocked her head. “You aren’t coming with?”

George shuddered. “Boys aren’t allowed. The results are fairly unpleasant.”

Riley snickered. “Seems that boys can’t be trusted in any house!”

George crossed his arms. “It’s not fair, really. Girls are just as devious as boys.”

“Okay, grumpy. Thanks for your help. We can take it from here.” Riley patted him on his shoulder.

Riley and Scarlet climbed up the stairs until they found the first room. They opened the door to see three sleeping girls and one empty bed that belonged to Jenny. They crept into the room and began rifling through Jenny’s things. Scarlet finally yanked the pillowcase off of her pillow. 

“This will be soaked in her scent, won’t it?” she whispered.

Riley nodded. “Let’s go. We have to get moving if we want to catch up.”

Riley and Scarlet hurried down the staircase to meet up with George.

“So, where do we find the brooms?” Scarlet asked.

George grinned. “Come this way, my little blossoms. I’ll lead you right to the broom shed.”

They followed George all the way out of the castle until they arrived at the Quidditch pitch. He brought them to a dilapidated shed, with a barely functioning lock. George magicked it away and yanked open the doors, causing them to creak loudly. Riley and Jenny cringed uncomfortably. 

“Ack! That was awful,” Scarlet complained.

“The price of victory, ladies.”

“So, we can just grab a broom and go, right?” Riley asked. 

“No, no, no, that’s not how it works at all,” George scolded. 

Scarlet frowned impatiently. “Then what do we do, then?”

“You have to find a broom that feels right, and then you have to make it trust you. You have to show that you aren’t afraid of it, or it won’t work. Didn’t you guys go to Madam Hooch’s Quidditch lessons?” George asked. 

Riley rolled her eyes. “I skipped. I had better things to do.”

“Honestly,” Scarlet said, “I completely forgot about that lesson.”

George bowed his head. “I am dealing with amateurs. Anyways, run your hand along the brooms until you get a good feeling. It’s a lot like choosing a wand.”

Riley stepped up and ran her fingers along the brooms. Eventually, her hand hit one and she felt a little tingly. She grabbed that broom and stepped back. Scarlet took much longer. She visually inspected each broom, looking at the quality of the sticks, the overall condition, and searching for any nicks or blemishes. George groaned and gave her a shove.

“Get a move on, Sapienti. We don’t have all day. Just pick a broom!” 

Scarlet sighed carefully dragged her hand over the brooms, and selected one.

“Ok, noobs, now it’s time for me to give you a little flying listen. You need to know the basics if you’re going to be effective on these in the slightest. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, Coach!” Riley and Scarlet chorused.

George groaned. “I can see why you and Jenny are friends.”

Their original attempts did not go well. Riley nearly hit herself in the face with her broom when she tried to summon it to her. Scarlet’s twitched for a while but did not fly into her hand. Riley shot straight into the sky the first time she kicked off, nearly falling off her broom. She ended up spinning in rapid upside down circles until George caught up to her and righted her broom. Scarlet became more and more frustrated, until she screamed at it. It leapt into her hand, but in her surprise, she dropped it.

“You two are hopeless, aren’t you? Watch me for a while, okay?” George took to the air to demonstrate.

For the next half hour, George demonstrated various flying techniques. He focused on landings, takeoffs, speed, and vertical movement. Scarlet had a lot of difficulty even getting off of the ground. Riley snickered but discovered that she could not land without crashing face first into the ground. George nearly fell off his broom laughing at her. Eventually he actually decided to help them. He flew side by side with Scarlet, adjusting her form and offering encouragement. He told Riley to just hop off of her broom instead of trying to land while still on it. Riley still ate dirt, but did not club herself in the head with her broom while doing so. When he decided their progress was sufficient, he sent them on their way.

“Good luck, kiddos! Go find Jenny!” he called after them as they walked off of the pitch.

Riley and Scarlet mounted their brooms and took off to Hogsmeade. The wind rushed through Riley’s hair, filling her with exhilaration. She couldn’t wait until she could fly for real. Scarlet seemed nearly frozen on her own broom; her hair turned light blue with pure white streaks through it. Riley found it very amusing. Eventually, they landed in the place where they found the lace doily. Riley let out a piercing whistle, causing Scarlet to clamp her hands over her ears.

“What was that for, lunatic!” Scarlet grumpled.

Riley grinned. “I’m calling our illustrious tracker. You want to find Jenny, don’t you?”

Scarlet groaned. “Fine, as long as it isn’t going to be an ongoing occurrence.”

They stared at the sky, waiting. Eventually they heard faint wing beats in the distance. A black shape appeared in front of the moon. Riley smiled. Nyx swooped down from the sky and landed daintily on Riley’s arm. 

“That’s my girl,” Riley cooed.

Scarlet blinked. “Honestly, I’m impressed that you can call her to you like that. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“We’ve been bonded since her birth,” Riley said, “She’s fully attuned to my needs.”

Riley pulled Jenny’s pillowcase out of her robes and held it out for Nyx to scent. The pure white cotton stood out against the night. Nyx chittered excitedly before smelling the cloth carefully. She let out a shriek and took to the skies. Riley mounted her broom and Scarlet copied her.

“Let’s go,” said Riley, “she’s caught the scent.”

They kicked off into the air and followed Nyx closely. Unfortunately, this meant that they had to lean low on their brooms to keep up. Nyx flew very quickly and seemed utterly focused on her goal. Riley’s confidence grew. With Nyx’s help, they would find Jenny. After nearly an hour of flying, Nyx took a sudden dive into the forest. Riley and Scarlet followed, careful to avoid as many trees as possibly. Riley crashed into the ground; she forgot to hop off her broom before it got too close. She somersaulted forward and landed upright with her feet sticking out in front of her. Various sticks and twigs stuck out of her hair in a wild tangle that had Scarlet snickering. 

“Stop laughing,” Riley grumbled.

“What are we doing here? I don’t see Jenny.” Scarlet peered through the forest. 

Riley turned to see Nyx perched on a fallen log. “I think she found something.”

They approached the area carefully, but couldn’t make out anything in the dark. 

“Lumos,” said Scarlet, wand tip illuminating.

The light revealed a wand, lying in the dirt. Riley picked it up and ran her fingers over it, inspecting it closely. “This belongs to Jenny. She was here.”

Scarlet frowed. “Well, where did she go?”

Nyx took to the air again, heading off in the same direction. Riley and Scarlet mounted their brooms and followed her. They flew for several hours across the changing landscape. Riley began to shiver from the cold night air, and Scarlet’s hair turned even paler. Her thighs began to ache from gripping the broom tightly, and her hands chafed. Just as she began to despair of ever finding Jenny, a bright city appeared in their sightline. 

Nyx adjusted her flight and soared towards the city. When they reached a boardwalk, Nyx dived down and perched on a fencepost. Riley remembered to dismount prematurely and only stumbled slightly, while Scarlet landed fairly gracefully. They got several odd looks from Muggles on the boardwalk for their long robes and broomsticks, but people ignored them for the most part. Riley tried to detangle her hair and pick out some of the twigs and leaves she had picked up during the journey. Scarlet slapped her hands away.

“We don’t have time for this. Jenny is in trouble, and we need to find her. Stop messing with your hair and let’s go,” she said.

Riley dropped her head back. “Fine. Nyx, lead the way.”

Nyx took flight and headed east, Riley and Scarlet following behind. Along the way, Riley heard several gasps and shrieks, but for the most part, they got through without much trouble. Suddenly, Nyx took an abrupt left into a dark alley. They followed her and discovered a dead end with an imposing brick wall in their path. Nyx flew at the wall and hovered in front of it, wings flapping erratically.

“This must be like Diagon Alley,” Scarlet said. 

“How to we get in?” Riley asked.

Scarlet pulled her wand out and started muttering, running her wand along the bricks. Eventually, she made a series of odd taps, and the stones rotated back to reveal a bustling market. Riley gaped.

“That,” said Scarlet, “is how we get in.”

Riley followed Scarlet through the passageway. “Where do you think we are?”

“Hambledon Alley,” Scarlet replied.

“How do you know that?”

Scarlet pointed to a nearby sign clearly displaying the name ‘Hambledon Alley’.

“Oh.”

Scarlet looked around. “Where do you think Nyx went?”

Riley pointed to a dark shape. “Right there. Let’s go.”

They wandered through the crowd. Several witches and wizards grinned menacingly at them. They backed off when Riley bared her teeth. Hambledon Alley reminded Riley more of Knockturn Alley (which she had wandered into accidentally when she went shopping for her school supplies before the start of the year) than it did of Diagon Alley. The all the shops were painted in dim, unpleasant colors, with dingy windows. The witches and wizards wore odd hairstyles and carried suspicious packages. Some packages were oozing revolting liquids, while others rattled so strongly that Riley wasn’t sure how the tiny, boney witch kept a hold of it. At one point, Riley swore she saw a dragon in a cage. Eventually, Nyx stopped in front of an unassuming building called ‘The Hambledon Exchange’. Nyx returned to Riley shoulder, her task complete. Riley turned to Scarlet, but she had disappeared. 

“Now, where did she go?” Riley strained her neck to look through the crowds, trying to spot Scarlet. 

Unfortunately, being a Metamorphmagus meant that she would be nearly impossible to find. 

“I’ll wait five minutes,” Riley grumbled, “and then I’m going in without her.”

Approximately four and a half minutes, Scarlet reappeared at Riley’s side. For a brief moment, she appeared old and more masculine, but her features faded back to normal in a flash. 

“Sorry about that! A very determined witch waylaid me. She tried to sell me petrified toads and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“How did you escape?” Riley asked.

Scarlet smirked. “I distracted her by pointing in the opposite direction, and then I turned myself into a man and bolted.”

“Seriously?” Riley snorted.

“Jenny must be inside,” Scarlet said, pointing to the door behind Riley.

“Let’s go, then.” Riley pushed open the door, causing the bell hanging from it to jingle merrily.

A short, blond witch with her hair in a haphazard bun stood behind the front desk, looking highly distressed. She stiffened when Riley and Scarlet approached the counter. Her fingers fluttered nervously across the counter, straightening an odd paperweight and stacking a pile of parchment neatly. Once she finished her tasks, she started tapping her fingers nervously.

“What is your business here, children?” she asked, voice shaking.

“We’re looking for a friend of ours.” Riley placed a couple of galleons from her pocket on the counter.

“She’s short, brunette, and very scary,” Scarlet added.

The witch paled and started stuttering. “I don’t want any trouble. I told her I’d do what she said! Please just go away!”

Riley straightened and tried to soothe her. “We’re not here to cause trouble! We’re just worried about her. She disappeared from school and we’ve been looking for her. Do you know what happened to her?”

The woman gulped, tears glistening in her eyes. “She came in blindfolded with Grindelwald’s Merchant and his bodyguard. They were here to make a trade with a man called the Esteemed Doctor.”

“Grindelwald’s Merchant? The Esteemed Doctor? Who are these people?” Scarlet asked.

“Grindelwald’s Merchant fashions himself after the Dark Wizard’s teachings, and he makes deals for rare items. The Esteemed Doctor isn’t well known, but from what I’ve heard he does experiments on witches and wizards. He’s very dangerous.” The witch continued to shake.

Scarlet place her hand gently on top of her trembling fingers. “So what happened?”

“Well,” she said, “after the Esteemed Doctor arrived, the deal commenced in one of our back rooms. After a few minutes, I heard banging and shouting. Then the door slammed out and she came stomping through, as though she would rain hell upon anyone in her path. She demanded that I spread the word of Grindelwald’s Merchant’s and the Esteemed Doctor’s treachery. Then she insisted that I call her transportation. The last thing I heard was that she planned to Hogsmeade on the Knight Bus.”

“So she went home on the Knight Bus?” Riley asked.

“We have to get going. If we fly fast, we might be able to make it back in time. What time did she leave?” Riley asked the witch.

“About three hours ago. I’m sure she’s back in Hogsmeade by now.”

“If we fly at top speed, we can make it back to Hogsmeade before dawn. We’ll stop at Madam Puddifoot’s to see if she ended up there, and then we’ll go back to Hogwarts,” Scarlet said.

Riley and Scarlet ran from the shop and pushed their way through the crowd until they passed through the doorway and back into the city. Several witches and wizards grumbled out protests at particularly rough nudges. Riley became impatient and leapt directly over one witch’s head. The startled witch let out a piercing shriek. They arrived in the alley unscathed. Riley tucked Nyx carefully into her robes and then they took flight, soaring into the clear night. They tucked themselves close to their brooms and shot off towards Hogwarts.

They flew nonstop for three hours before the towers of Hogwarts became visible. Hints of dawn had appeared on the horizon. They didn’t have much time before they had to get back to school. The teachers would notice their absence, especially after Jenny’s disappearance put them on high alert. When they reached Hogsmeade, Scarlet and Riley landed with a thud. Riley released Nyx from her robes. Nyx flew away, to rest in one of the numerous dark nooks in the castle. 

Riley and Scarlet ran down the street, their footfalls thudding on the ground and setting up little puffs of dust. They ran until they saw Madam Puddifoot’s shop in their sights. When they reached her door, they paused. Scarlet bent over with her hands on her knees, panting with the exertion. Riley knocked firmly on the door. 

Madam Puddifoot let them inside. “Jenny is here. Come this way. She is sleeping so be very quiet.”

She led them back to the room where they had talked to her originally. There lay Jenny, fast asleep. Madam Puddifoot had covered her with a large pink quilt with a square pattern. Tiny pink roses dotted the fabric. Jenny’s hair remained in its messy bun, with a few strands lying across her face. The hairs floated up slightly whenever Jenny exhaled. Riley felt a profound sense of relief. Jenny was safe and back home. She collapsed in the nearest chair. Scarlet took the chair next to her.

“Would you two like some tea?” Madam Puddifoot asked.

Riley and Scarlet nodded. Riley closed her eyes and drifted off for a few minutes. She awoke to Madam Puddifoot setting two cups of tea on the table in front of them. She blinked, and smiled. Madam Puddifoot returned her smile.

“Sorry to wake you, dear,” she said, “here’s your tea.”

“When did Jenny show up?” Scarlet asked, picking up one of the cups daintily and taking a sip.

“Around a quarter past three,” Madam Puddifoot replied, “I heard a loud bang outside, and then a few minutes later I heard knocking at the door. When I opened the door, Jenny collapsed in my arms, crying. I tried to get her to tell me what happened, but she refused. I finally got her to calm down, and then she fell asleep. What did you two find?” 

“We found her wand, and where she’d been, but not exactly what happened. Hopefully she’ll tell us what happened,” Scarlet said.

“Oh, I hope so,” said Madam Puddifoot. 

“Thank you so much for your hospitality, and for helping Jenny,” Riley said.

Madam Puddifoot’s cheeks flushed. “I’d do anything for that girl. Now why don’t you two get some rest? Jenny will be here in the morning.”

Riley drank the peppermint tea slowly, letting the soothing brew lull her to sleep. Riley drifted off for about a half an hour before the sunlight pierced the back of her eyelids and forced her awake. She opened her eyes to see Scarlet wide awake, staring thoughtfully at Jenny. Her hair had regained some of its color, looking more strawberry blonde than blue. Riley set her teacup, which had been dangling from her fingers, on the table and turned to Scarlet.

“What are you thinking?” Riley asked. 

“I think I know what happened, but I want her to tell us, so we can help her. I don’t want anything like this to happen to her again.” Scarlet reached forward and tucked a lock of hair behind Jenny’s ear.

Riley watched Jenny thoughtfully. She looked incredibly peaceful in sleep. She didn’t look like someone who would throw a Dungbomb at your face and then run away cackling, or someone who would force two people into a magical contest for kicks. Instead, she looked like a small, eleven-year-old girl. A fierce protectiveness bloomed in Riley’s chest. She wanted to beat everyone who had ever harmed Jenny into a fine pulp.

“We’ll be there for her, whatever she needs,” she said to Scarlet. 

They both sat there in the rising sun, watching their best friend sleep.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter posted this Sunday, "In Which Jenny Reveals Her Secret and Lies to Her Favorite Teacher".


	19. In Which Jenny Reveals Her Secret and Lies To Her Favorite Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny tells two tales: one the truth, and the other a falsehood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV. This is a very dialogue-heavy chapter with a lot of exposition.

Jenny opened her eyes to see Scarlet and Riley leaning over her, staring intensely at her face. Jenny flinched back, her shoulder hitting the back of the couch painfully. She blinked, but they did not vanish. They looked haggard. Riley’s hair looked like a bird’s nest; it even had bits of twigs and leaves sticking out of it. Scarlet’s face was smeared with dirt, and her hair looked pale and lifeless. Jenny sat up, the thick quilt covering her falling off her shoulders and settling in her lap. She rubbed her eyes to make sure they were really there.

“What are you two idiots doing here?” she asked, frowning.

Riley gaped. “Are you kidding me? You’ve been missing for over a day! We’ve been worried sick about you. We’ve been searching high and low, across half of Scotland, trying to find you!”

“I didn’t ask you to come looking for me!”

Riley gasped. “Well, excuse me! Not like we’re your friends or anything. And buy the way, here’s your wand! We found it in the forest and thought you might want it back.” She pulled Jenny’s wand out of her robes and handed it over.

Jenny took it from her hands, cradling the stick of wood gently. “Thank you,” she mumbled, stowing the wand in her robes.

“What happened?” Scarlet asked calmly.

“Well, I got into a little bit of trouble, but I took care of it. I’ll make up my work, so don’t worry.” Jenny picked at her nails nonchalantly.

“We know that you were making shady deals with some crazy merchant and that you ended up in Hambledon Alley and almost got made a human experiment! That’s not nothing!” Riley shouted, waving her arms in exasperation.

Jenny froze. “How much do you know?”

Scarlet stared at her sharply. “We know you were buy potions ingredients from J. Pippin’s Potions. We know that you couldn’t get aconite from him, so you went to another seller. We know that, for whatever reason, your seller decided to kidnap you and take you to Hambledon Alley. We know you were nearly sold to a man who does human experimentation. And I’m pretty sure I know what you wanted those ingredients for. Now, Jenny, are you going to come clean, or do you want me to tell Riley?”

Jenny sighed. “Fine. It’s clear you practically know everything anyways. Take a seat, and I’ll explain everything.”

Riley and Scarlet took the high backed chairs in front of her, watching her carefully. Jenny gulped, trying to pull herself together. She was about to reveal her greatest secret to her friends, and hope that they would not reject her. Jenny pulled out her ponytail and finger combed her hair, trying to release some of her tension and mentally prepare herself for what she was about to say. Riley began to fidget, but Scarlet stayed perfectly calm. Jenny finally put her hair back up and took a deep breath. 

“What I am about to tell you is not to leave this room. You must not tell anyone, especially not an adult. By revealing this information to outsiders, I am putting you at risk. Now, do you still want me to tell you everything?” she said.

Riley nodded. “Absolutely. We want to understand, and to help you.”

“You aren’t going to like it. When I’m finished, you might not even want to be friends with me anymore.”

Scarlet remained impassive. “We are your friends. We’ll do whatever we can. We promise not to abandon you.”

Jenny tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “As you know, my family has some disturbing traditions. They value loyalty and devotion. They are very strict with what we can and cannot do. Our first loyalty is to the head of the family, which right now is my Grandfather Conri. Our second loyalty is to our parents, and then our siblings. We are discouraged from pursuing long-term relationships with outsiders, unless we bring them into the fold.

“When I was five years old, my family locked me in a room during the full moon and my grandfather turned me into a werewolf. Almost everyone in my family is a werewolf, save my sister Kelsey, my aunt, and my great uncle. My sister Kelsey and my older relatives are all ‘Unbitten’, which means that they aren’t werewolves. They take care of covering for us and take care of any young children during the full moon. Grandfather Conri picks one in every generation. It’s decided by who they think is the most devoted to the cause. If they fail their mission or try to reject our way of life, they are bitten and turned into werewolves. Whenever a family member turns five, my grandfather bites them on the next full moon as part of a ritual. They call it a ‘rite of passage’. That’s why I went home in November. My brother Emmett had his ‘rite of passage’. We’re all part of this supposed ‘pack’, and we’re upholding this great ‘tradition’. We go hunting in the forest and shoot animals for sport. I don’t know how far this tradition goes back, but from what I know, it started before my grandfather was born. 

“I had to beg my parents to attend here. They already thought I was too rebellious, so they wanted to homeschool me. Comfort, my oldest sister, convinced them by saying it would make me more sympathetic towards them if they gave me things I wanted. Every month on the full moon, I sneak into the Forbidden Forest with my sister Kelsey and transform. It’s too dangerous for a werewolf to be near humans; we instinctively search out humans to change. About sixth months ago, I discovered a potion called Wolfsbane while reading through one of my textbooks. I had never heard of a potion that mitigated the symptoms of lycanthropy before. I researched it heavily. I stole ingredients from Professor Snape. I practiced in Myrtle’s bathroom until I finally figured out how to brew it correctly. It’s why I’m so good at Potions. I’ve been brewing a highly advanced potion for months. I started taking it every month, and it works! I’m finally able to feel like myself during the full moon.

“Unfortunately, aconite is really expensive and very hard to get, especially if you’re underage and trying to hide it from your parents. I needed to find a way to make money, so I searched for a job in Hogsmeade until Madam Puddifoot took pity on me and hired me. The only way for me to get aconite was through the magical black market. My first seller fell through, so I contacted Grindelwald’s Merchant. He supplied me for a few months, before he decided that selling a werewolf was more lucrative than supplying me on a long-term basis.

“He and his bodyguard kidnapped me and took me to Aberdeen, where they tried to trade me to a crazy old man called the Esteemed Doctor, who wanted to experiment on me to see if he could eliminate lycanthropy permanently. I escaped and took the Knight Bus back here. Now I don’t have enough aconite, I need to brew the potion tomorrow for it to be effective, and I’ve lost a day of school.”

Riley stared at her, eyes unblinking and mouth hanging open. Even Scarlet looked perturbed; her hair had turned nearly snow white. Jenny shifted nervously in her chair, waiting for their reaction. Riley finally shut her mouth, and Scarlet cleared her expression.

“So you’re saying that not only are you are werewolf, but nearly your entire family is a werewolf?” Scarlet asked.

Jenny nodded. “Everyone but the Unbitten.”

Scarlet covered her face with her hands for several second before raking them through her hair. “I suspected that you were a werewolf, but not that it extended to your entire family.”

“I can’t believe you gave me shit about being a vampire when you’ve been a werewolf the whole time!” Riley interrupted.

Jenny smirked. “I thought it was pretty funny.”

“That’s totally unfair! You made me think you were normal! Well, mostly normal.”

“Uh, sorry?” said Jenny, not sounding sorry in the slightest. 

Scarlet withdrew something from her pocket. “Here’s some aconite, Jenny.”

Jenny picked up the pouch with trembling hands. “Where did you get this?”

“I picked it up in Hambledon Alley when we went looking for you.” 

Riley turned to Scarlet. “You lied to me! You didn’t get waylaid by a witch selling petrified toads!” 

“No, that was true, but she only waylaid me for a couple of seconds. I found a shop selling rare ingredients and I used my pocket change. I hope this is sufficient for a week’s worth of Wolfsbane, Jenny,” said Scarlet.

Jenny nodded. “Thank you,” she said fervently. 

“It was no trouble, really. Anything to help my friends,” Scarlet replied.

“This will definitely help for this month, but I don’t know what I’m going to do for the summer. I have some money left, but not enough for more than another batch of aconite. And where am I supposed to find another seller?” Jenny frowned.

Riley perked up. “I can get all that stuff for you. My dad has access to all sorts of weird potion ingredients, and I’m super rich. I’ll send the ingredients with Nyx during the summer. She flies exclusively at night and she’s very stealthy, so your family won’t find out. She knows your scent now, so she’ll be able to find you wherever you are.”

“You’d really do that for me?” Jenny asked.

Riley nodded. “Of course, Jenny. I’ll help you get whatever you need. Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure you never have to go without Wolfsbane again.”

Jenny’s eyes filled with tears, but she wiped them away quickly. “You didn’t see that,” she insisted.

Scarlet and Riley looked away and Scarlet whistled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jenny,” Scarlet said. 

“I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary,” Riley added.

Jenny smiled. “You guys are really great friends, you know that, right?”

“Of course,” Riley said, “I excel in all things.”

Scarlet snorted. “Except for Transfiguration.” 

“Hey! Don’t be mean.”

Madam Puddifoot bustled in a few minutes later. “It’s half past six, darlings, so you better head back to school. It will be a lot harder to sneak through any secret passageways once Honeyduke’s opens.”

Jenny rose to her feet and folded the quilt, placing it gently on the couch. 

“Thank you, Madam Puddifoot, for taking care of me and letting me sleep here. I’ll see you soon.”

“Dear, it was my pleasure. Now run along, before you get into very big trouble.”

Jenny hugged her fiercely. “I’ll be back at work as soon as I’m able.”

“I wouldn’t want to lose my favorite worker, would I?” Madam Puddifoot wrapped her arms gently around Jenny, the soothing scent of roses and tea enveloping her.

Scarlet and Riley gathered their things (including their stolen broomsticks), and followed Jenny to Honeydukes. The three of them crept through the shop and down the wooden steps to the trapdoor in the cellar. Once they slipped into the secret passageway, Jenny sated her curiosity.

“How did you find out about this secret passageway?” Jenny asked.

“Fred and George,” Riley replied.

“Of course,” said Jenny, “what did those two miscreants get up to?”

“Nothing much, just floating cutlery in the Great Hall,” said Riley.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “They’ll be lucky if they don’t get detention.”

“They were actually really helpful when we started looking for you,” said Scarlet.

“Did George teach you how to fly? How did you travel that far without falling off, anyway?”

“Yes, he did teach us,” said Riley, “and we held on really tight. My legs are still sore.”

“Well, Riley wasn’t that good. She kept crashing into the ground. That’s why she has all that stuff in her hair.”

“You didn’t have to tell her that!”

Jenny muffled her chuckles to keep from attracting attention. When they reached the end of the passageway, She poked her head out of the one-eyed witch statue and looked around. Then she motioned for Scarlet and Riley to climb out. 

“The coast is clear. You two should go back to your dorms and pretend that you’ve been here to the entire time. I’ll find Professor McGonagall,” she said.

Riley shook her head. “No. We’re going with you.”

“Nobody knows that you’ve been gone. You’ve already helped me enough. Let me handle it from here. I’m Jenny Jones. I know exactly what I’m doing,” she said, grinning cheekily.

Scarlet tugged on Riley’s robes. “Let’s go. We’re only going to make it worse.”

Riley relented, and followed Scarlet back to their dormitories. Jenny sighed, pulled herself together, and walked to Professor McGonagall’s office. When she reached the heavy oak door, she knocked loudly and waited. Professor McGonagall opened the door and stopped short. Her eyes widened, but she made no other indication of her surprise.

“Come in, Ms. Jones. You have a lot of explaining to do,” she said.

“Yes, Professor.” Jenny stepped inside and Professor McGonagall shut the door behind her.

Professor McGonagall took her seat behind her desk and motioned for Jenny to side. “Have a biscuit, Ms. Jones. You look hungry.” 

Jenny picked up a biscuit and chomped it down in three bites before taking her seat opposite Professor McGonagall.

“You have been missing for over 24 hours, Ms. Jones. Care to explain your whereabouts?” Professor McGonagall steepled her fingers and looked sternly down at Jenny.

Jenny gulped, and prepared herself to lie to her favorite teacher. 

“Have another biscuit, Ms. Jones.” Professor McGonagall pushed the plate in her direction.”

Jenny ate another biscuit, savoring the delicious gingery flavor. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them. Now, where have you been for past day?”

“Well, you see, I got in a fight with my roommate the other day, and I got really upset, so I wandered outside the castle after curfew. I know, I know, I’m not supposed to leave the grounds after dark, but I was pretty upset. I got curious about the Forbidden Forest, so I went in the check it out. Not my best idea, but I couldn’t resist. I got really lost. I ran into a couple of centaurs, but they left me alone. By the way, did you know that there are an abnormally large amount of spiders in the forest? It’s disturbing, really. 

“So anyways, I got really lost in the forest, and then I got really tired, so I slept in a tree for a couple of hours. I got turned around a couple of times, but I eventually figured out how to get out of the forest. Honestly, I kind of thought it was the same day when I finally made it out. I thought my internal clock was just skewed. I had no idea that I’d been missing for entire day. I’ve learned my lesson. I’ll stay out of the Forbidden Forest for sure, now. On my honor, Professor.”

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows skeptically. “So you are telling me that you got lost in the Forbidden Forest for over a day and didn’t realize it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jenny replied.

Professor McGonagall sighed, and stared down at her desk for several minutes. “Unfortunately, this cannot go unpunished. You should have known better than to run off into the Forbidden Forest, especially at night. It is an extremely dangerous place. I know that you likely understand the dangers of your encounter, and had a very difficult day, so I will not make your punishment too severe. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, and detention with me for the next week. You will help me prepare my classroom for the upcoming exams. Do I make myself clear?”

Jenny suppressed the urge to grin. “Yes, Professor.”

“Now run along, Ms. Jones. I’m sure that breakfast has begun in the Great Hall. Don’t forget, you still have classes today.” 

Jenny nodded, and bolted off to the Great Hall. When she arrived, Fred and George greeted her enthusiastically.

“Jenny! Our favorite prankster! We were worried you’d been lost down a well,” said Fred.

George clapped her on the back. “Glad you’re alright, Jenny.”

“Me too. I will not be doing that again.” Jenny grabbed a couple of pastries and some sausages.

“So where exactly did you end up, Jenny?” Fred asked.

“In Aberdeen, in a place called Hambledon Alley. Very shady. I’m pretty sure I saw a dragon on my way out. I stole some money from some shay blokes. I ended up taking the Knight Bus home.”

George’s eyes brightened. “You took the Knight Bus? How was it?”

Jenny snorted. “Very bumpy. I worry that Stan doesn’t actually have a license to drive that thing. The beds go flying everywhere. I almost broke my nose slamming into a window!”

“Cool!” they said in unison.

“Now, George, tell me how teaching Scarlet and Riley went. I heard they were terrible.”

George groaned. “Absolutely atrocious. I have never seen two people so fully misunderstand the concept of flying. It was embarrassing.”

“Did Riley crash face first into the dirt?”

George nodded. “It was spectacular.”

“I’m devastated that I missed it.”

“Seriously, though, we were really worried about you,” said Fred.

“We thought you were done for or something, when you disappeared.” George looked solemn.

Jenny slugged them both in the arm. “Stop dwelling, nitwits! I’m right as rain. I’m hungry too. I haven’t had a proper meal in over a day!” 

She chowed down on everything in her vicinity, delighting in the variety of flavors. She would never take food for granted again. After breakfast, she went to her teachers to get her missed work and explain her absence.

Professor Binns had forgotten that she was missing. “Ah yes, one of your friends came to see me in my office. Here is your work, and make sure to study especially hard for the upcoming exam.”

Jenny rolled her eyes and stuffed her papers in her bookbag. 

Professor Sprout expressed her delight. “Oh, I am so happy that you’ve returned! We were very worried about you, you know. Now, the only thing you missed was a lesson on asphodel and its medicinal properties. If you read chapter seven of your textbook, you should be all caught up. I’m grateful to have you back with us, Ms. Jones!”

Jenny smiled before scurrying over to Katie Bell.

“Where were you?” Katie asked her.

“In the Forbidden Forest. I fancied a walk and I got lost.” Jenny turned her attention to the lesson.

“Uh huh.” Katie did not sound convinced.

Jenny ignored her and shoved her hands in the nearest pot of dirt. 

Snape, however, did not seem pleased by her return. When she approached his desk, he eyed her with utter disgust. He brought down the full power of his wrath upon her head, trying to make her crack. Jenny did not let him bother her. 

“So, Ms. Jones, you fancied a walk in the Forbidden Forest, did you? I guess you don’t take school seriously enough to show up to class. You have missed an enormous amount of material; it will be almost impossible for you to catch up. Well, since you are ever so talented, I’m sure you can make it up. Talk to Riley about the material you missed, and show me your notes on the subject by tomorrow. Understood?”

“Absolutely, sir.” Jenny walked to her desk, barely controlling the urge to roll her eyes. 

She proceeded to utterly prove him wrong by brewing an incredibly well done rendition of their latest potion. She could practically see him fuming when he inspected her potion and could find no fault with it.

“It seemed that your abilities are not, in fact, a fluke. Perhaps your jaunt into the Forbidden Forest did you good, Ms. Jones. Don’t forget your notes on yesterday’s lesson, Ms. Jones.” He wrinkled his nose; his eyes glittering menacingly.

Riley grinned at her from across her own cauldron. Professor Snape nodded at Riley’s potion and then swept away. A black cloud hovered over him, causing nearby students to cower in fear.

“Sore loser,” Jenny muttered under her breath.

Jenny’s final class, Charms, rounded out her missed lessons. 

“Ah, Ms. Jones,” said Professor Flitwick when she approached him before class, “I was relieved to hear of your return from Professor McGonagall. We just practiced the Levitation Spell yesterday, so don’t worry too much about it.”

Jenny nodded. “Thanks, Professor.”

After class, Jenny joined her friends in the library. On the way in, she waved at Madam Pince, who actually looked like she might be attempting a smile. Riley was sleeping, her head facedown on the table. Scarlet had a book propped up in her lap, with her feet tucked underneath her. Her hair had returned to its usual fiery red.

“So, how was it?” Scarlet asked. 

Jenny plopped herself down on the nearest chair and dumped her book bag on the table, startling Riley awake. She let out an inelegant snort and straightened abruptly. Seeing Jenny and Scarlet staring at her, Riley wiped her mouth and flushed.

“Fine, except for the part where Snape was a git, as always,” said Jenny in response to Scarlet’s question.

“He did compliment you, sort of,” Riley said.

“Yeah, whatever. Most of the teachers were really happy to see me back. Professor Binns had forgotten I went missing, which was pretty funny.”

Scarlet set her book aside. “So what exactly did you tell Professor McGonagall? I know it wasn’t the truth because you probably would have gotten detention for the rest of your school career.”

Jenny grinned. “I told her I got lost in the Forbidden Forest.”

Riley snorted. “Hah! That’s pretty rich, considering you go there like every month.” 

“I felt bad lying to her, but it’s not like I had a choice. There’s no way I could have told her the truth. So she gave me a week of detention and then she took twenty-five points from Gryffindor for my reckless behavior. Overall, not a bad deal.” Jenny pulled out her Potions work.

“So, is there anything we can do for you?” Riley leaned forward.

Jenny frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You know, next week. When you have to make your monthly jaunt?” Riley motioned awkwardly.

“Uh, no, not really. Kelsey always takes me to the forest so anything else would be suspicious. I mean, the only thing you can really do is do my homework for me, but I don’t think you want to do that, do you?”

Scarlet rolled her eyes. “We are not doing your homework for you.”

Jenny pouted. “Aw, too bad. Oh well. Hey Riley, can you explain this potions thing to me? I was too busy tuning him out.”

Riley huffed. “You know, his lectures really are fascinating, if you would just pay attention.”

“I would pay attention if he wasn’t such an insufferable toad. Now, what exactly was the potion I missed yesterday?”

Riley pointed to the passage. “This one here. I didn’t fully understand the concept, but I think that if you apply yourself, you’ll be able to figure it out. You’re much better at Potions than I am.”

Jenny buried herself in her schoolwork. As she worked in silence, Jenny’s mind wandered to her new circumstances. She felt lighter, somehow, since she revealed her secret to Riley and Scarlet. Their acceptance made her feel safe. 

Unfortunately, exams fast approached. Soon Jenny would have to return home, to a family that suppressed her true feelings and forced her to conform to sick and outdated family traditions. At least now, Jenny had access to a potion that made her feel human during the full moon. She just had to hide it from her entire family, even the ones she wanted to help the most.

She glanced outside, watching the setting sun. Despite her harrowing journey, she was right back where she started.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is posted so late! I've been really busy with work and haven't had time to post it. The last chapter will likely be posted on Sunday.


	20. In Which Riley Goes Home A New Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley faces her demons: final examinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say: so so sorry this was posted so late! I have been super busy with work and haven't had much time to edit the final chapter. This is in Riley's POV

Riley felt sweat dripping down her back. She brushed her hair out of her face, gulping as she stared down at the parchment in front of her. Her feet brushed against the floor, making a quiet scraping noise. She took a deep breath. She couldn’t avoid it. She had to take her History of Magic exam. She sighed, dipped her quill in her inkwell, and began to write. As she scribbled on her parchment, she felt the creeping sense of failure over her head. 

Some of the questions made no sense to her, and she had forgotten a lot of the dates, despite Scarlet’s very helpful songs. One of the questions asked, _In which rebellion did Urg the Unclean declare wizards to be ‘the greatest plague upon this earth’?_. Riley couldn’t even remember who Urg the Unclean was! She rubbed her hand over her face and tried to recall anything from her extensive study sessions. She pushed aside her anxiety and tried to focus. Just as she finished scribbling her final answer, Professor Binns raised his head.

“Students, it is time to set down your quills. I am sure you have all done your best. History is a difficult subject, but a vital one. I look forward to seeing all of you next year!” He waved his wand, summoning the exam papers to the front of the room, where they settled in a large pile on his desk.

Riley watched her parchment float away, feeling defeated. She would likely fail this exam, and be stuck repeating her first year. Riley gathered up her things and dragged herself to Potions, feeling exceedingly depressed.

“Hello, Riley. How did your History of Magic exam go?” Jenny asked when Riley shuffled into class.

Riley took her spot next to Jenny and dropped her bag on the table. “Dreadful. I’m pretty sure I failed it. What am I going to do? My father will be so disappointed in me!” 

Jenny patted her shoulder gently. “I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think it is. From what I’ve heard, Professor Binns is a nortoriously generous grader. I’m sure you’ll pass. My Transfiguration exam went pretty well, I think. I’m pretty sure I saw Professor McGonagall smile.”

Professor Snape swept into the room, immediately silencing his class. They watched him carefully as he wrote his instructions on the board in his usual illegible handwriting. His chalk squeaked painfully against the board, causing Riley and Jenny to cringe. When he finished, he turned around to glare at the class.

“I expect you to complete this in a timely fashion. Brew this potion to the best of your abilities. I will be grading you on your ability to follow directions as well as the end result of your potion. Begin.” His eyes glittered.

Jenny bent over her cauldron and began adding ingredients. Riley squinted at the board, grateful for her enhanced eyesight. She wouldn’t have been able to read the directions otherwise. She began by carefully adding the first ingredients. She glanced to the side. Jenny was muttering to herself and stirring her potion carefully. Riley grimaced and went back to staring at the instructions. She didn’t want to mess anything up, so she made sure to read over the directions multiple times. About an hour and a half later, Professor Snape cleared his throat. The room froze.

“Your time is up. Please step away from your cauldrons while I inspect your work,” he said.

Riley linked her hands behind her back and waited. She peeked at Jenny from the corner of her eye. Jenny looked satisfied and relaxed. Riley looked over at the rest of the room at the other students, who had varying looks of terror. Professor Snape carried around a quill and parchment as he glided through the room, making careful notes. When he reached one student, whose potion was emitting a noxious smoke, he wrinkled his nose and scrawled something down, which caused the student to burst into tears. 

Eventually, he reached Riley’s desk and peered down at her cauldron. While Riley’s potion did not quite resemble Jenny’s, it looked very similar. Riley knew that was a good sign. Professor Snape smiled, and made a note. When he looked at Jenny’s potion, he seemed two parts resigned and furious. Jenny looked just a bit smug when he nodded at her cauldron and marked her off. When he completed his circuit, he glided to the front of the room.

“You are all dismissed. Clean up your work before you leave.”

The rest of the students gathered up their things as fast as possible. Jenny stopped at Professor Snape’s desk and sent him a jaunty wink, which caused his face to twist into a ferocious grimace. Riley nodded to him before she took the rest of her things and left the room. 

Jenny started cackling as they walked down the corridor. “Did you see his face? He was furious! This whole time he’s been trying to prove my skill wrong, and I brewed it perfectly! Take that, you pompous git!” 

Riley sighed. “I really wish you wouldn’t talk about him like that.”

“And I wish that you wouldn’t moon over someone who’s a terrible teacher. We can’t always get what we want, Riley.” Jenny hitched her bag up on her shoulder.

“Now excuse me, I have to go study for my next exam. See you later!” Jenny bolted down the hallway, leaving Riley in the dust.

Riley sighed and dragged her feet, pondering her remaining exams. Her current situation did not fill her with confidence. With most of her exams still remaining, Riley did not know how she would survive the tests themselves, let alone their results. Riley plopped herself down on a nearby bench and stared at the ground. Her mind began to fill with anxious thoughts and random bits of information about her future exams. Riley wanted to scream. Who thought tests were a good idea anyways? Riley sighed and pulled out her Herbology textbook. Perhaps if she reviewed the information again, she could pass her exam. 

Riley sat through the rest of her exams with barely concealed panic. The further into the week she got, the more afraid she became. Her terror reached the point where Jenny started sending her concerned looks. Scarlet started writing little happy notes and stuffing them in weird places in Riley’s textbooks. Even Adrian attempted to act comfortingly towards her, but his awkward overtures just made Riley more stressed. Finally, Riley got fed up with their attitudes.

“For the love of all that is good in this world, please leave me alone!” she shouted at Jenny and Scarlet in the library one day. 

Madam Pince overhead them and became very irritated. “I will not tolerate that kind of disruptive behavior in my library!” she shrieked, and chased them out into the hallway.

“Nice going, Riley. You got us kicked out of our best place to study,” Jenny grumbled. 

“At this point,” said Riley, “I don’t really care.”

Scarlet rolled her eyes. “Clearly, nothing we do is going to make your exams any easier. Maybe it’s best if Jenny and I just leave you alone until they’re over. I mean, there’s only one more day, right? So it shouldn’t be a big deal.”

Jenny turned and started walking away. “All right then! See you tomorrow evening! I’m going to go study with someone who doesn’t yell at people who are trying to help them!”

Scarlet looked at Riley sympathetically. “Best of luck with your exams tomorrow. Goodnight, Riley.”

Riley watched her friends leave with a twinge of guilt. She hadn’t meant to chase them away, she just felt overwhelmed. Riley went back to her room to study by herself for the night. No one would bother her in the room she had to herself. She looked over her notes until late in the night. Riley’s eyes began to droop, so she blew out her candle and pushed all of her books to the side. She fell asleep without evening changing into her pajamas. 

The next morning, Riley felt refreshed, and surprisingly calmer about her exams. This was despite the fact that her remaining exams were Charms and Transfiguration, the two subjects she struggled the most with. Riley actually felt like smiling when she went down to breakfast. She even greeted Adrian, who looked positively poleaxed. 

Riley managed to get through both of her exams without collapsing into a fit of hysterics. While she had difficulties with the material and spells of most classes, Riley felt confident that she passed both exams. She decided to go find Scarlet and Jenny to apologize for her previous behavior. She found them lounging in the sun by the great lake. Jenny had on the most ridiculously large straw hat Riley had ever seen. When she stood over them, her body cast a large, dark shadow.

Scarlet blinked. “Hello, Riley, how did your exams go?”

Riley smiled. “They went alright. I think I passed. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry that I yelled at you yesterday. I felt overwhelmed and you were just trying to help.”

Jenny tipped up her hat. “Apology accepted. Now come and sit down here with us. Unless you burn up in the sun.”

Riley snorted. “No, I just have to wear a lot of sunscreen.”

The three of them lay in the grass, soaking in the sun and releasing the tension from their stressful exams.

Three days later, Riley stuffed the last of her clothing into her trunk and slammed it shut. Today everyone would board the Hogwarts Express and return home for the summer. Riley hefted her trunk off her bed and dragged it out of her room and into the Common Room, where she met up with Adrian. He had his own things neatly organized; a cage with a beautiful gray owl rested on top of his elegant trunk.

“I will miss you over the summer, Riley. Make sure to write me, and don’t get into too much trouble. I’ll see you next year, okay?” 

Riley gave him a hug. “See you next year, Adrian.”

She met up with Jenny and Scarlet at the horseless carriages. The three of them rode together to the train, where they found their own compartment and settled down.

“What are your plans for the summer?” Riley asked.

“My family is planning to travel to France. I’m very excited. Do you know that there’s a French Wizarding School called Beauxbatons?” Scarlet’s eyes sparkled.

Riley shook her head. “No, I didn’t. There’s another European school up in the North that my father almost sent me too, called Durmstrang. He decided to send me to my mother’s school in the end.”

“How fascinating,” Jenny drawled, her feet propped up on the seat across from her.

“What are you doing this summer?” Scarlet asked.

“Oh you know, the usual werewolf nonsense: roughing it in the woods, hunting defenseless animals, indoctrinating children. You know, the usual. I’m actually kind of annoyed that I have to take the train all the way to London when I just have to turn around and go back to Scotland. You would think that the Hogwarts Express would have stops or something for us Highland people.”

“That’s a good point, you know. I didn’t think of that before. Maybe you should take that up with Professor Dumbledore next year,” Scarlet suggested.

“Oh absolutely. ‘Sir, your Dumbleness, I have a request. Can you have the Hogwarts Express make stops so I don’t have to turn around and come back the way I came? Also, who came up with the stupid idea for the Hogwarts Express to go direct anyways?’. I’m sure that’d go over well.”

Riley and Scarlet started giggling uncontrollably. Jenny smirked.

Riley began to feel wistful when the train finally rolled to a stop at King’s Cross Station. They disembarked to meet up with their families. Scarlet ran over to a nice looking couple in elegant robes. Jenny dragged her trunk as slowly as possible, but eventually, Kelsey caught up to her and dragged her over to their stern-looking mother. Riley winced in sympathy and looked for her own family.

Riley turned and spotted Edward, Jeremy, and Amora off to the side. Riley waved goodbye to her friends and ran over to meet them.

Jeremy clapped her on the shoulder. “So, Riley, how was your first year at Hogwarts?”

Riley schooled her face into a neutral expression. “Oh, you know, very low-key. Boring, almost.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“It is good to see you in person again, Riley,” Edward interjected, “I am looking forward to this summer.”

Amora sighed heavily and draped a manicured hand over her forehead. “I am exhausted with this filthy city. I cannot wait to return to our homeland. Come along now, Riley, we have a train to catch.”

Riley nodded. “Let’s go.”

She couldn’t wait to come back to Hogwarts next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Please let me know any other your thoughts, I welcome constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of Part 1 of 7! I have no idea when the next installment will be posted as I am currently incredibly busy at work with almost no free time (likely some time in September if I had to make a guess). Stay tuned!


End file.
